Number 21: The Ghost Student
by waitingfox22
Summary: OC-insert. This is the story of a kid who didn't want to be a hero, but when put through the U.A exam ends up as a student of class 1-A. He comes to learn that being a hero isn't as bad as he thought and makes good friends in his classmates. Follow Tenki Koizumi as a special extra addition to the MHA world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia is not mine! Only my OC belongs to me.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, OOC-ness, slight canon divergence, Bakugou's potty mouth (among others), "filler"-like chapters, Kirishima x OC, etc.

* * *

There are plenty of people in the world that want to be heroes and that's great for them. But there are some out there that don't, and nor do they want to be a villain. Is it so hard to just ask to be a regular person? Surprisingly enough, it really is difficult, especially with parents that want their child to follow in their heroic footsteps.

Tenki Koizumi, eldest son of the heroes Snow Queen and The General, is one of these few. He was your typical teenager and particularly plain looking in his own opinion. Brown hair licks at his chin and his eyes match in color. Freckles are littered all over his face and beyond, and there's a questionable scar near the chin on his right cheek. He was lanky and short for a boy his age, and the most distinct thing about him was how he didn't want to be a hero. His father had dropped out of heroing to train his son in the family trade. In Tenki's mind it was unbearable and he wanted out of it. He would look to his mother for help, but she never saw anything wrong. Just when Tenki thought that he could finally wiggle his way out of all this hero stuff, his baby brother was born. For the sake that his brother wouldn't suffer the same fate as his own, especially when his baby brother's quirk developed as something that was less than ideal, Tenki finally gave in to his parents' whims. When finally not going against the grain of his father's training, Tenki's life wasn't so hard. But then came the time to move unto High School.

"You are applying to U.A." Akemi, Snow Queen's civilian name, stated cooly over a family dinner after Tenki's last day of school.

"What? Why U.A? Can't I go to the local hero school?" Tenki sighed and put down his chopsticks.

"Only the best of the best for our son!" Akemi replied and turned to her husband to hear his opinion.

"With our recommendation you can get right in, you wouldn't even need to take that silly exam of theirs." Daichi, The General's true name, scoffed and continued to eat.

"You don't wanna be a hero big brother?" Nagisa, Tenki's six year old brother, whined and looked to the elder with puppy-dog eyes.

"It's not like that Nagi!" Tenki suddenly shouted out.

"So you will go to U.A?" Akemi hummed. Tenki turned back to his mother and frowned. Akemi only raised her brows and took a sip of her tea.

"Yes mother…but on one condition." Tenki leaned back and sighed.

"A condition? This topic shouldn't even need to be discussed like this." Daichi grumbled.

"I'll go to U.A, but allow me to attempt the exams, please." Tenki offered up his condition, "I'd like to not be the center of attention at this new school." He hissed the last part under his breath.

"The test are pathetic, for what reason do you want to do them? Besides I'm sure there are other students applying under recommendation as well." Daichi finally paused in his eating to look at his eldest son.

"Daddy, don't you always say practice makes perfect! What better practice than a big test?" Nagisa chimed in.

"Hmm." Daichi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I guess it wouldn't hurt, but you better get some top marks." Tenki flinched back from his father's glare but nodded in agreement.

"Yes sir." He worded the reply as well.

"Glad to hear everything is solved. Now then let's finish dinner shall we?" Akemi tapped at the edge of her dish with her chopsticks for emphasize. The dinner table was silent as everyone returned to eating.

It didn't take very long for the day of the exam to arrive. Sooner than Tenki would think he was standing at the gates to U.A.

"This is ridiculous." Tenki sighed and decided to check out the other kids that have come to tackle the exam. The majority of them looked like your typical overly excited teens that had no idea what they were getting into. But what really caught Tenki's eye was a kid with a big fluff of curly black hair trip. A girl had tapped him and now the boy was floating in the air.

"You know it's a bad omen to trip and fall." The girl stated as she put the boy back down. The boy thanked her and the girl continued on passed the gates.

"I can't believe I just talked to a girl!" The boy squealed to himself. Tenki shook his head.

"More like she talked to you. Good luck out there little dude, you're going to need it." Tenki commented under his breath before he too passed the gates and made his way to the auditorium like everyone else. When taking his seat, Tenki slouched and watched the stage.

"I wonder what hero is going to be announcing all the information we need? Isn't there some guy that is part radio or something?" Tenki muttered to himself as he stared at the still empty stage. By the time the last flow of kids entered the auditorium, a man made his way to the middle of the stage.

"Ah, it is radio-guy." Tenki hummed and nodded his head.

"Everybody say 'Hey'!" The radio-hero shouted from the stage. Interestingly, all he got in reply was crickets. The man even went on to attempt a second try and still got silence. With a small sigh the hero shook his head and carried on with what he really was there to talk about; the exam. The more he talked the more Tenki was reminded of the game _Super Mario Bros._ and he couldn't help by chuckle to himself at the thought.

"The guy sure likes to talk eh?" A kid with spiked up red hair commented from the seat in front of Tenki. Taking a few seconds to blink, Tenki stared at the kid in front of him.

"Yeah, wouldn't you if you were a human megaphone?" Tenki finally replies.

"Guess you're right!" The guy chuckles and turns away from Tenki. Meanwhile, Tenki scratches at his cheeks in embarrassment and surprise; he hadn't expected someone to talk to him like that. Tuning back to the hero, Tenki realizes that he's missed out on some kind of heated talk. There's a guy with glasses standing in the crowd with a sheet of paper in his hand and he turns to point at the curly haired kid that Tenki had seen at the gate. He just called the boy out for muttering and the poor kid looked completely ashamed of himself; he was covering his own mouth with his hands after all. The hero called back everyone's attention to finish off his lecture about this thing called a "Gimmick" and wishing everyone luck, "Plus Ultra". Tenki took deep breaths before standing from his seat. It was time for the exam…


	2. Chapter 2

"Just how much time and money goes into this school?" Tenki questioned as he stared at the small town that was going to be the training grounds of the physical exam. Around him other examinees were muttering and doing stretches.

"And…Begin!" A sudden shout from Present Mic sounded overhead. Without thinking Tenki began to walk forward, but he had noticed that everyone else was standing in shock. With a quick explanation that the exam really has started, everyone went for a mad dash. Tenki squeaked and barred himself for all the passing people. See, Tenki's Quirk was a considerably valuable one. The molecules that made his body were different from others and he could alter them slightly, right to the point that Tenki could make himself pass through solid objects. So every person that was running at him in actually just ran right through him.

"Holy shit that's cool!" The red-haired boy from earlier couldn't help but comment as he ran by. Tenki blew a small raspberry in embarrassment and shook his head.

"Come on Tenki, let's go destroy some robots." Tenki grumbled to himself before running off in a separate direction from the other teens. It didn't take very long for one of the many exam robots to make itself known. As soon as it spotted Tenki it locked on, and stated so verbally. Pulling back into a fighting stance, Tenki wiggled his fingers and glared at the thing.

"Come at me you hunk of junk." He huffed and awaited the robot's response. The animatronic charged and Tenki couldn't help the little squeak that escaped him. But nonetheless he phased right through the robot and in a quick second he put his hand into the robot's head and pulled out the thing's inner cranial circuits. With a hard enough tug the wires all snapped and the robot blew up.

"That makes one point. Time to gather some more." Tenki tossed the wires to the ground and ran off to look for more robots. The closer to the ending time the more robots began to cluster. Tenki easily used the same technic to rip out each and every robot's circuitry as they tried to attack him. Pretty soon the boy became tired and had trouble keeping himself in reality. At times he could barely see the outline of his hand.

"How many does that make now?" Tenki huffed as yet another robot blew.

"Ah!" A sudden shout caught Tenki's attention and he made a run to the direction he heard the voice come from. As he looked around Tenki realized he was in a more populated area, there were examinees and robot parts everywhere. But soon enough Tenki spotted a Mr. Crazy Red Hair once again.

"You again?" Tenki chuckled to himself. The guy appeared unharmed, but he was stuck between a building and one of the larger robots. The robot was pushing hard, causing the guy to make a nice dent in the side of the building. Overall the guy seemed tired, and whatever Quirk he had that was altering the appearance of his skin and most likely keeping him safe didn't seem like it'd last much longer.

"C-Could I get some help here?" The guy grunted as he pushed back against the robot.

"No problem." Tenki gave a head nod and went up to the robot. This caught the animatronic's attention and went to kick Tenki, but per usual it went right through the kid. Tenki took a deep breath before walking into the robots leg. The robot whirled and pulled away from the red haired kid to try and figure out where Tenki was and what he was doing. Only after a few moments Tenki reappeared at the top of the robot, his body from the torso up was the only thing coming from the robot though.

"You want the points?" Tenki asked as he leaned on the robot's head. The boy at first just stared at Tenki in amassment. "Earth to crazy hair." Tenki called as he held up some of the robot's wiring. The robot cried out but it seemed that its arms were no longer in use.

"That's really cool of you! I'll take 'em." Th e boy finally nodded and clenched one of his hands into a fist. Quickly Tenki jumped from the robot and let the other punch it; causing a dent and the thing to fall, defeated.

"Six minutes remaining." A voice casted out over the faux city and there was a loud rumbling from a ways away.

"The 'Gimmick'." Tenki muttered as he stared out in the distance.

"You mean the thing Present Mic was talking about, the no-pointer? That's what that noise was?" Crazy hair questioned.

"Yeah, we better get out of here." Tenki looked to his hand and shook it.

"Your Quirk getting overused too?" The other asked as his skin returned to normal.

"Yeah, I say we keep an out for anyone else in trouble and start leaving." Tenki replied.

"Man, you sure do think like a true hero! I bet you'll be a guarantee to pass!" Crazy hair chuckled. Tenki gave the other a surprised look, but said no more. Instead he gestured with his head and began to head back towards the entrance. As the boys ran, Tenki realized that some others were all looking back at something with worry written all over their faces. Stopping in his tracks, Tenki decided to look at whatever they were. From where he stood the "Gimmick" was in plain sight.

"How did I not hear that thing?" Tenki muttered as he watched the thing topple a building with ease. That's when a small thing of movement caught Tenki's attention.

"Curly hair?" Tenki questioned as he recognized the blur, "But why is he heading towards the 'Gimmick'?" That's when the kid did a tremendous leap into the air and smacked the living hell out of the giant robot. Tenki's jaw dropped open as he watched the "Gimmick" fall to pieces. Never had the 'Gimmick' been attacked like that before. That's when Tenki noticed something else, the girl that had saved curly hair from falling on his face. She kept him from crashing back down to Earth, instead he and her floated down.

"So that's why. Maybe there's more to this hero thing than I thought." Tenki smiled when he put together that curly hair just took down the "Gimmick" for the sake of the girl's safety.

"It's all over!" Was shouted over the area and almost everyone's heads turned upwards. Around Tenki the other examinees began to cry, shout in relief, look extremely worried, or a mixture of the three. For himself, Tenki was curious where crazy hair went and hoped that curly hair and the girl were okay.

"Excuse me, anyone here hurt?" Tenki turned around to see an older lady who seemed dressed up in hero gear; and Tenki knew exactly who she was.

"Recovery Girl." He gave the elder woman a nod of his head.

"Oh hello little Koizumi." The woman gave a nod back and continued to look around for an injured people.

"I wonder if mom and dad knew Recovery Girl worked here." Tenki comments as Recovery Girl walked off. He knew of the medical hero fairly well. She was there when Nagisa was being born and he could even recall seeing her after some not to kind training sessions with his father. Knowing that she was here, Tenki felt relief for curly hair and the girl; he knew that she'd fix anything that could have possibly happened to either of them. It then came time for examinees to clear out. Tenki held his head low as he went on his way home.

"So the written exam is tomorrow, and then it'll be a week before any announcements are made for the students that get accepted. I'm sure all is good in my book, but I wonder…" Tenki's mind wanders to the few individuals that had made a impression on him. "I hope they all made it too. Especially curly hair, if anyone should be a hero he practically matches the definition. Well, maybe save for his looks, he is a tad weak looking. Or maybe that's on purpose." Tenki chuckles to himself and finally bring his head up, and in a rare occurrence he's smiling brightly as he walks home.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenki was quite surprised at how hard the written test was. There were actually some questions pertaining to some of the current Pro Heroes and he was at a loss for most of them. But other than that, Tenki was proud of his answers and is sure that he passed. Though now he had a whole week of waiting to do, and what exactly was he to do?

"Big brother!" Tenki was currently hanging upside down on the couch sipping on some orange juice when he heard his brother shout. Tenki quickly flipped around to sit properly on the couch and watched his brother run into the living room.

"Yeah Nagisa?" Tenki questioned once his sibling was in sight.

"Want to go to the grocery store with me?" Nagisa asked as he flailed a piece of paper around in the air.

"Of course." Tenki nodded and held his hand out so that Nagisa could give him the paper.

"No! I want to read the list!" Nagisa clutched the paper close to his chest and pouted.

"Okay, okay. You ready to go?" Tenki shook his head but smiled.

"Now?" Nagisa questioned.

"Why not now?" Tenki asked back.

"Right!" Nagisa nodded his head and ran off to his bedroom; most likely to grab some things before leaving. Tenki decided to pitstop by his own room to do the same. He grabbed a messenger bag, with his handheld game system and wallet inside, as well as his reading glasses. Tenki couldn't help but chuckle as he slipped his glasses onto his collar. His glasses were a dark shade of pink, it was an accident for them to be that color, but Tenki wasn't bothered and not wanting to deal with getting new ones over something so silly, he kept them.

"I'll be at the door Nagi!" Tenki called out once he was ready. And like stated he stood by the front door, his shoes already slipped on and hand on the door handle.

"I'm coming!" Nagisa whined and his rapid footsteps could be heard from anywhere in the house.

"Calm down Nagi, there's no rush." Tenki chuckled and ruffled his little brother's fluffy black hair. Nagisa blew a raspberry at the elder and quickly scrambled to put on his shoes.

"Yes there is!" Nagisa pouted.

"Oh really?" Tenki questioned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's a secret!" Nagisa stuck his tongue out at his brother as he slipped on his shoes.

"Ah." Tenki hummed and decided to leave his brother be for now. Once Nagisa was ready he tugged on Tenki's shirt and held out his hand. Tenki smiled and took the hand into his own.

"Can I trust you with the list?" Tenki asked as he walked out the door.

"Yes! And oh, Tenki, can we go to the mall too?" Nagisa asked as he clutched at what Tenki realized were two pieces of paper.

"Is that why you're in a rush? Well I don't mind, but do you even have the money to get something?" Tenki sighed.

"I do, I've been saving up! And it's a surprise so stop asking about it!" Nagisa whined and gripped Tenki's hand harder.

"Fine, but let's go do that first since we don't want to spoil the food we need to get." Tenki pointed out. Nagisa started to nod his head and grinned widely. The elder couldn't help but laugh, "Calm down Nagisa or you'll activate your Quirk without meaning to." Just at the mention of that a small bubble floated passed Tenki's line of vision.

"Too late." Nagisa blushed in embarrassment and looked at his feet.

"It happens, besides I think creating bubbles is a super cool Quirk." Tenki stated to cheer up the younger.

"Your's is cooler!" Nagisa suddenly shouted. Tenki flinched a bit from the loudness, but quickly refocused.

"Mine's okay. Now then how about we watch where we are walking?" Tenki changed the subject once they were in a more populated area. Nagisa grew quiet and stuffed his paper lists into his pocket so that he didn't risk dropping them from his hand. The two made it to the mall without much of a disturbance and Nagisa grew hyper as soon as he stepped into the mall.

"Which store did you need to go to? The toy store?" Tenki asked before his brother got too excited.

"No, the hero gear store!" Nagisa stated.

"There? O-Okay." Tenki had no idea why his brother wanted to go there, but who was he to question. So then Tenki led his little brother to the store they needed. Once there Nagisa let go of Tenki's hand.

"I got this, you can't see the surprise!" Nagisa explained as he pulled out his papers. "And here's the grocery list!" The younger handed one of the papers over before entering the store. Tenki wanted to follow him, the boy was only six after all, but then he noticed a woman by the counter.

"I'll keep an eye on him sweetie." She winked and turned to the direction Nagisa had went.

"Thank you." Tenki bowed his head to the lady before slipping on his glasses to read off the paper. It was a simple list; eggs, a loaf of bread, and four cans of soup.

"I'm surprised it's only this long, then again if Nagisa was given the list it wouldn't have been a months worth of stuff." Tenki commented as he put the list away in his bag. He then leaned back against the store window and awaited his brother's return.

"You really did save up didn't you?" Tenki heard the woman from before ask with a giggle. Turning to see, she and Nagisa were at the counter and the cashier was bagging up whatever Nagisa had bought.

"Thank you miss but I have to go now. Tenki!" Nagisa happily grabbed his bag and come running back to his brother. Tenki wanted to question what the younger had bought, but he was sure he'd say it was a surprise.

"Take care boys!" The lady called as they began to leave.

"Good bye!" Tenki respectfully called back.

"Big brother, you still have your glasses on." Nagisa giggled after a few moments. Tenki was quick to blush and remove them, placing them back on his collar. He then sighed and offered his hand to Nagisa. At that, the boys were once again hand-in-hand and heading off to the grocery store.

Back home it was surprisingly quiet. Daichi was passed out on the couch and Akemi was still out heroing.

"Hey Nagisa, meet me in my room. I'm just going to pick up the groceries and I'll be right there." Tenki stated as he was taking off his shoes.

"Okay." Nagisa nodded and went to take his own shoes off. Tenki made quick work of putting away the groceries and headed to his room. He put away his things before looking to see his little brother sitting cross-legged on the bed with his bag from earlier in his lap.

"You didn't want to pick that up first?" Tenki questioned and pointed to the bag. Nagisa shook his head and just smiled. Tenki let out a chuckle and walked over to his desk to grab his laptop.

"You ready little bro?" Tenki went to sit in the bed. Immediately, Nagisa moved so that he was in his brother's lap and Tenki was leaning back on the headboard of the bed.

"Are we gonna watch All Might?" Nagisa gasped and looked up to his older brother.

"Your favorite." Tenki slipped on his glasses and put his chin on Nagisa's shoulder.

"No my favorite hero is you big brother!" Nagisa squealed and then put his hands into his shopping bag. In his shock, Tenki didn't realize that Nagisa had shoved something in his face. Moving back Tenki realized it was a pair of white and fluffy earmuffs. At first Tenki wondered what earmuffs were doing at a hero gear store, but then he realized he didn't care. His brother went out of his way to get him something.

"For when you get your hero suit." Nagisa squeaked out.

"Thank you Nagi." Tenki slipped the earmuff on and was surprised to not only feel how soft they were, but how durable they seemed. Nagisa smiled and then turned to Tenki's laptop. With a nod Tenki pulled up the All Might video that Nagisa loved to watch. At one point Nagisa feel asleep and Tenki just let it happen. The elder ran his hands over Nagisa's hair and sighed.

"Being a hero doesn't seem that bad…not when I have you cheering me on." Tenki hummed and then shut his laptop. He then decided to close his eyes; a nap sounded really good at the moment…


	4. Chapter 4

So the time for the letter of acceptance, or possible denial but that was highly unlikely, came quicker than expected. It was a day of chilling on the couch and Akemi just got back from checking the mailbox.

"Tenki, the letter is here." She hummed and handed over the envelope. Taking a seat on the couch Tenki took the letter.

"From what I heard it's no simple yes or no letter. Each potential student is sent a personalized video message. Isn't that interesting?" Akemi states as she takes a seat on the couch next to her son. Tenki glances at his mother is slight confusion, but proceeds to open up the letter. Inside was a small circular object. Tenki grabbed the device and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. In seconds light emitted from the device and soon there was what looked like some kind of rat-man coming in like a video feed.

"Hello, my name is President Nedzu. And as you know your records were looked at separately from the other students thanks to your parents' invoice. I'd like to report that your grades on the entrance exams were magnificent, clearly you understand the true workings of a hero young Koizumi. And as I welcome you to this school, feel free to look at the scores of your soon to be schoolmates. Plus Ultra." The video then phased over to a virtual scoreboard. Tenki scrolled down until he saw his own name.

 _1 Katsuki Bakugou Villain: 77 Rescue: 0_

 _2 Eijirou Kirishima Villain: 39 Rescue: 35_

 _3 Ochako Uraraka Villain: 28 Rescue: 45_

 _4 Tenki Koizumi Villain: 59 Rescue: 13_

Tenki's chest filled with pride as he looked at his own score. He actually got in fourth place. There were so many people that were so more enthusiastic about being heroes, but here Tenki was in the top scores.

"Fourth place?" Akemi pouted as she too looked at the scores.

"This whole list is shit," Daichi huffed as he came in from the kitchen and pointed to the name in the seventh place spot, "How does a kid get zero villains but sixty rescue points and end up that high in the list?"

"Hey, I'm in the top five, isn't that what we should be considering?" Tenki complained, his somewhat proud feeling dissipating in seconds.

"But you should be number one, your Quirk is amazing and I know we've trained you better than these children, I'm sure." Akemi sighed and tested to see if the scoreboard went lower.

"Well you guys aren't exactly the top heroes either." Tenki grumbled under his breath. Just when Akemi looked like she was going to question her eldest son something caught her eye on the video.

"Todoroki? Endeavor finally got one of his kids to apply for the school. Ha." Daichi actually began to laugh. Tenki paled slightly, Endeavor was a pro-hero that he did know. He and his father used to go at it in the old days if Tenki's memory served him right. For the number two hero, the man was terrifying. Heck, poor Nagisa mistook the flaming man for a villain the first time he had saw him.

"Son, as long as you did better than the Todoroki kid I'm proud of ya." Daichi patted Tenki on the head before leaving. Akemi nodded her head and took the video device away. Tenki was left dazed, but still kind of happy, on the couch.

...

"You look so cool big brother!" Nagisa commented as Tenki was slipping his shoes on to leave for his first day of school.

"Heehee, thanks little man. I'll see you later okay." Tenki made sure to ruffle Nagisa's hair before walking out of the house. Taking a deep breath once out sight of his family and adjusting his glasses, Tenki gripped hard at his bag's strap and started his walk to school. Once facing the reality of the situation, Tenki became quickly overwhelmed by the size of U.A.

"1-A, 1-A, 1-A, where is it?" Tenki muttered to himself as he ran around wildly; even phasing through some walls amongst his rush. When Tenki did locate his class, he ended walking into it via the wall. He was in the very back and students already in the class were quick to look over.

"Woah, where'd you come from?" It was girl's voice that stated the question, and Tenki figured it came from what looked like the floating school uniform. He figured the girl was invisible or something and that quirk didn't apply to her clothes. And Tenki figured it was silly that she was the one to ask him about coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Hey, I remember you!" Tenki's eyes darted across the room to land on a familiar red-haired male. "Guess it was easy for you to find the room, walking through walls and stuff right?" The red head questioned as he walked over.

"Um, hi." Tenki gave a shy wave in response.

"My name's Eijirou Kirishima, what's yours? Or should I just call you 'Ghost Boy'." Crazy hair smiled, revealing some sharp teeth that took Tenki by surprise. And in his surprise Tenki was reminded of the scoreboard that was sent to him in his acceptance letter. Eijirou Kirishima was the name in the second place spot. Tenki's eyes widened at the realization.

"Hello? Earth to mister pink glasses." Tenki was snapped from his thoughts by a waving hand in his face.

"You got a problem with the color pink?" Tenki squeaked out without thinking.

"Nah, pink's a pretty manly color in my book." Eijirou grinned so hard Tenki wanted to turn away in fear of being blinded. However, instead of turning away, he did start to flush in his cheeks.

"Well, red's an even better color you know." Eijirou chuckles. Thinking that Tenki's blush was the thing in mention he began to blush harder and he finally did turn his head away.

"Shut the fuck up you flirty asshole!" A crass voice hissed out. Tenki looked over to see a very angry looking blond whose hands were twitching as if ready to hit someone.

"Flirting?" Eijirou questions as he turns to look at the blond as well. Tenki frowns at that, why'd the guy have to be dense?

"You should not be using that form of foul language in the classroom." A guy with dark hair and glasses sighs and stand from his seat. "Nevertheless, allow me to introduce myself, I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Ida." From then on Tenki tuned out the other's voice.

"Hey Kirishima!" Tenki quickly tried to grab the red-head's attention once again.

"Oh, yeah what's up?" Eijirou was reeled in quite easily.

"It's Tenki Koizumi." Tenki introduced himself. Eijirou smiled that bright smile of his again and Tenki couldn't help but smile in return. Then there was the sound of the classroom door opening. Tenki looked to see the little curly haired boy; the 'Gimmick' Destroyer as Tenki vividly remembered. Ida was real quick to get in the poor boys face. At first, Tenki wanted to go intervene but he didn't have to. Instead a girl, the one curly hair had saved, entered the classroom and started running her mouth a mile a minute. Curly hair flushed in embarrassment as she continued on and at some point Tenki heard blondie hiss the work "Deku" under his breath. But everything stopped when a new voice piked in from outside the classroom.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out." A shaggy man, who Tenki assumed was the teacher, entered with a sleeping bag in hand. The man indeed introduced himself as the homeroom teacher and then stuffed a hand down his sleeping bag. From within the sleeping bag a article of clothing was pulled out.

"Quickly now, change into your Gym clothes and out to the grounds." Once again Tenki paled. A Gym activity on the first day? If there was one thing Tenki was bad at despite all his training, it was physical activities.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenki couldn't stop twitching where he stood. He constantly shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he stared at the teacher.

"Calm down." Tenki paused and looked over to see who spoke. The only person looking at him was a guy whose hair was two different colors; white on the right side and red on the left.

"Well excuse me for feeling nervous, physical fitness is not exactly my forte." Tenki sighed. The guy raised his eyebrows.

"Just how have you gotten through the exam without being physical?" Dual-hair questioned.

"Being smart with my Quirk." Tenki replied.

"Hey, Todoroki, Koizumi, quiet down back there!" The teacher, who had announced himself as Mr. Aizawa earlier, shouted to get the two boys' attentions. Immediately the pair got quiet and looked at one another in surprise.

"You, you're the son of The General and Ice Queen?" Dual-hair, or Todoroki as Tenki now knows, asked with his mouth a gape.

"Endeavor's son…you?" Tenki squeaked.

"I said quiet!" Mr. Aizawa huffed once more. At that everyone got eerily silent. "Finally. Now listen and listen good kids. You're all going to preform some typical middle school no-Quirks-allowed tests, but you'll be allowed to use your Quirks this time around. Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the 50-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper-body training, and seated toe touch. These are the tests for today. And keep in mind, the one with the lowest score across all eight events will be expelled." If Tenki wasn't nervous before, he was now. However, from the look of shock on everyone's faces, poor curly hair had things even worse off.

"Poor guy, wonder why he's stressing out. His Quirk looked like something along the lines of super strength, why would he be nervous about something like this?" Tenki muttered out loud as he watched curly hair shake in place.

"Who, Midoriya?" Todoroki questioned as he heard Tenki.

"Is that his name?" Tenki looked over to face Todoroki, "In that case, yes that's who I'm talking about."

"He doesn't quite look the hero type does he?" Todoroki hummed.

"Guess not. He's pretty cute, hate to see him get all beat up from heroing." Tenki sighed. Todoroki stood silent and stared at Tenki questionably. "What? Is it because I said he's cute? Well he is, totally not my type though." Tenki blushed and turned his head away. Todoroki gave an awkward cough and rubbed at his right shoulder.

"It's nothing. I just didn't expect you to be so open about something like that. Come on, let's get ready for the first event." Todoroki murmured.

"Oh, okay." Tenki nodded his head. Maybe just because Endeavor was this guy's dad didn't mean he was anything like him. Tenki sighed at that thought, who was he to think that anyway? He himself was nothing like his parents, so the same is obvious here. Passing that thought Tenki walked to the running track where the 50-meter dash was supposed to start. Immediately there were excellent scores coming from the other students. Tenya and his 3.04 seconds was daunting, even though it made perfect sense due to his Quirk.

"I'll just make my clothes lighter…" Tenki realized that he had heard someone talking under their breath. From the looks of it Ochako Uraraka, who Tenki remembered from her quick introduction in class, was the one muttering. When she ran she only got 7.15 seconds, and Tenki started not to feel so nervous.

"I can run faster than that." Tenki grinned as he thought about things. Even though it didn't involve his Quirk in use, Tenki was what one would call "floaty". He weighed very little if someone was to pick him up and sometimes he and gravity didn't get along very well. So seeing as Ochako just made her clothes floaty to run a bit faster, Tenki figured if he sprinted he could get a nice time in. So with a deep breath, Tenki approached the track. But when he went to get ready he gasped at seeing half the rack frozen over in a light patch of ice. On the other end of the track stood Todoroki.

"Seriously? Are you going to just leave the track frozen?" Tenki groaned as he glared at the other boy.

"I thought I was the last to go, forgive me." Todoroki slightly pouted at his admittance.

"Well I guess if you didn't know any better. But can you seriously not unfreeze it?" Tenki sighed. Todoroki shook his head and Tenki groaned in response.

"Hurry up Koizumi." Mr. Aizawa huffed. Tenki started slightly, but got into a position to start running. The little tracking robot that was recording everyone's scores shouted out "Go" and Tenki ran. Luckily for him Todoroki's ice was still solid and not on the verge of melting so for Tenki it was like it wasn't even there.

"6.27" The little robot beeped when Tenki ran across the finish. Tenki sighed, it wasn't the worst and that's what mattered.

"Good thing the ice was still solid." Tenki muttered as he stretched out his back.

"Would there was been a problem otherwise?" Todoroki spooked Tenki when he spoke.

"Ah Todoroki!" Tenki first squeaked, "Don't sneak up on me like that…and yeah it could have been a problem. I can't use my Quirk to pass through certain liquids and gases. It only works on solids."

"Strange, because if I recall correctly during the exam, people had ran through you. The human body is mostly water and other strange liquids including blood." Todoroki hummed.

"I guess I never really thought of that. I don't know. It works for some things and not for others." Tenki shrugged his shoulders. Although he now wanted to try and think on things. But Tenki was called back to reality as the events were still going on. The whole time Tenki was with Todoroki, actually getting to know the guy. If Tenki dared he could say he was making friends with the dual-haired peer.

It was nearing the end, all but one event remained. So far in an overall total, it would seem that Tenki was just barely doing events better than Midoriya. The only high marks Tenki got was in the toe touching event. Nothing like being able to pass through even his own body to do certain stretches. Though now came time for the softball throwing. Everyone but Midoriya has gone. Tenki goose-egged his score, not being able to throw the ball farther than 40 meters. For Midoriya first throw he only threw the ball 46 meters, however the teacher had intervened during that toss; having stopped the curly haired boy from using his Quirk. Midoriya called the teacher "Eraser Head" and everyone started to mutter amongst themselves. Tenki himself was wondering why the teacher really stopped him. Was Midoriya that unbalanced in his Quirk that even the teacher worried?

"He acts like he is just getting used to his Quirk. But there's no way he's this late of a bloomer right?" Todoroki practically voiced Tenki's thoughts. Despite all this Mr. Aizawa was allowing Midoriya to try his hand at throwing the ball again. This time Midoriya seemed all the more focused and got the ball to go 705.3 meters. Just as everyone started to cheer, Mr. Explosive Personality started to growl. With his hand stretched out he rushed out of the crowd of students and ran to Midoriya.

"What the hell? Explain yourself, Deku!" He shouted. Tenki was frozen in place as Midoriya was about to be attacked by a classmate. However, Midoriya never got hurt. Mr. Aizawa caught the angered guy with his wrappings and sighed. With a quick mini-speech, Mr. Aizawa finally let Bakugou, as stated in the speech, go. With that all settled it was time to find out who was going to be expelled. Despite the final score it appeared that overall Midoriya was still at the bottom of the lists. But it made no sense to Tenki, that final event was such a big score and Midoriya was so much more hero material than Tenki…

"Also, I was lying about expelling anyone." Mr. Aizawa stated with a strange smile. Practically every student shouted in surprise and relief. There were a few, like Todoroki, that figured that was the case the whole time and was pretty neutral over the ordeal. But Tenki was one of the few that shouted in relief, mainly for Midoriya, and then later at the fact that he wouldn't go home a disappointment to his brother. And with that, Homeroom was considered over.

Despite the eventful first class, there was still a whole day of schooling to go through. Clothes were quickly changed and students readied themselves for the next lesson. English, Lunch, and a few other classes went on like what you would expect from a normal school setting, but then the time came for the Hero Basic Training class. And to Tenki's surprise, All Might was the teacher.

"Woah, wait till I tell Nagisa about this!" Tenki giggled under his breath as he watched All Might's overly dramatic entrance. Immediately after introducing himself and the class, All Might brought up Battle Training. And along with that came the topic of costumes. Everyone cheered and Tenki actually smiled. Costume design was put in before admittance to the school. Tenki gladly accepted the bag that was tossed his way, his costume inside of it. However Tenki knew the outfit was missing one little detail. From his school bag Tenki traded away his glasses for a pair of white earmuffs.

"Let's do this." Tenki grinned as he felt strangely excited.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though he knew everything was fine, Tenki was still feeling shy about seeing all his classmates in their costumes and them seeing him in his own. He was one of the first to get changed, but he still stayed in the changing room. For one last time,Tenki looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a pair of goggles that not only were protective, but could help him in case there was something of importance he needed to read while in costume. As a running joke the goggles were pink, with a few black lines down the sides that wrapped around his head. Over his ears he wore the earmuffs that Nagisa had gotten for him and that was all for Tenki's headwear. Looking down at himself Tenki studied the rest of his clothes. All his gear was form-fitting, seeing as the less clothing there was for Tenki the easier it was for him to utilize his Quirk, but being self-conscious he had requested his clothes show the least amount of skin possible. So in the end his costume consisted of a thin black turtleneck, sleek white pants, black boots that had green highlights, and a pair of slightly puffy white gloves that also had green highlights.

"Everyone's leaving, I better go to…" Tenki sighed and took one last glance in the mirror before finally leaving. He was slightly behind his classmates, but Tenki could hear Midoriya calling out from even farther back.

"He…looks like a bunny." Tenki gasped when he realized it was Todoroki that muttered the comment.

"Who?" Tenki asked.

"Midoriya. He looks like a little green bunny." Todoroki shyly turned his head away from the tunnel Midoriya was still in.

"I guess he does." Tenki chuckled as he looked at Midoriya as well. "But I must question you, is it safe to have the whole left side of your body frozen over like that? Even my mom can give herself frostbite if things go too far."

"It's fine. Besides I believe some of our other classmates have even more questionable costumes." Todoroki huffed. Now curious, Tenki scanned the crowd that were his peers. Almost immediately his eyes landed on Eijirou.

"Oh my goodness." Tenki squeaked and couldn't look away. He was shirtless. Sure there was more to the outfit, but Tenki's eyes were glued to the other male's chest.

"Koizumi. Koizumi. Koizumi!" Todoroki's shout snapped Tenki back to reality.

"Ah!" Tenki squeaked and looked at Todoroki with a pout.

"You're nose is bleeding, something wrong?" Todoroki sighed. Tenki's eyes widened. Quickly removing a glove Tenki brought a hand to his nose.

"Here." A girl with a huge ponytail and a pretty revealing outfit handed him a tissue.

"Oh thanks." Tenki bowed his head and took the tissue. He kept it against his nose and sighed.

"What was that all about?" Todoroki questioned.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Tenki just blushed; thankful that he could somewhat hide it under the tissue.

"You look so freaking cool Bakugou! You're totally manly!" Eijirou's loud voice announced over the crowd.

"Shut up Hair-for-Brains." Bakugou grunted and glared at Eijirou. But despite the insult Eijirou's smile just grew even wider. Tenki gave a sad smile as he watched Eijirou interact with Bakugou. He wondered when they made such fast friends with one another, especially since Bakugou's first words to both Eijirou were accusing him over being flirty.

"Alright everyone!" All Might called to catch all the students' attentions, "We'll be practicing Indoor Antipersonnel Battle Training today! I will be splitting you all into teams of two and said teams will be either Villains or Heroes!" Just at the end of All Might's little speech someone in pretty futuristic robot-like costume rose their hand.

"But sir there are twenty-one of us. That odd number means someone is going to be left out." Tenki recognized the voice as Tenya's.

"Fret not, one student from class 1-B has gladly accepted to train with us this day!" All Might announced as he stepped aside to reveal a girl that appeared to have thorns for hair.

"Thank you sir. I am Ibara Shiozaki." The girl introduced herself real quick. Tenki hummed as he recognized the name; she was pretty high up in the scores from the exam. He wondered why she was in 1-B in that case.

"Now then, everyone gather and draw lots to randomly assign teams!" All Might grabbed a small box that had a hole on top and proceeded to come around for every student to get a paper from within. The lots went as such:

Group A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka  
Group B: Tenki Koizumi and Shouto Todoroki

Group C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta

Group D: Tenya Ida and Katsuki Bakugou  
Group E: Mina Ashido and Yuuga Aoyama

Group F: Kouji Kouda and Rikidou Satou

Group G: Denki Kaminari Kyouka Jirou

Group H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami

Group I: Tooru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro

Group J: Eijirou Kirishima and Hanta Sero

Group K: Mezou Shouji and Ibara Shiozaki

As Tenki hummed to himself trying to remember some his classmates first names Tenya spoke up again.

"But sir, there is still an odd number of teams." Tenya commented.

"Understood, despite the unfair advantage it will give there shall be a team of two up against a team of four. Depending on the roles given to each team will determine how that line up shall go." All Might explained.

"Ah, one can never underestimate the power of the unexpected." Tenya nodded his head in understanding. With all that out of the way All Might walked over to a set of boxes, one with 'Hero' written and the other 'Villain'. From each box he pulled out a ball.

"Looks like the first teams up are team A as heroes and team D as villains." All Might went on to announce. The pro-hero went on to explain the rules of the simulation. The villain team got to go into a large building for five minutes. Their objective was to protect a cardboard cutout of a nuclear missile for a certain amount of time. The heroes were to go in and get the missile in time. It was a game of strategy and teamwork. In the end there were cheers of good luck and warnings of go all out; they were all on camera and Recovery Girl was on the sidelines for safety. As Tenki watched Izuku and Ochako work, he tried to envision what he could do with Shouto. But he got sidetracked as he watched just how violent Katsuki got. There was plenty of shouting (that apparently only All Might was allowed to hear) and explosions going around. Tenki almost wanted to stop watching the fight. But then he noticed that Ochako was down with Tenya as Izuku and Katsuki fought.

"Even in the thick of things it seemed that Midoriya and Uraraka had things planned out." Shouto commented from besides Tenki.

"Ah." Tenki nodded his head as he decided to watch Tenya and Ochako over Katsuki and Izuku. At one point Katsuki gave off a huge explosion, thanks to his grenade gauntlet and Eijirou spoke up out of concern.

"Worry not…" All Might calmed Eijirou and then proceeded to warn Katsuki not to do another blast like that. And then down with Ochako, the blast had dislodged a pillar and she was able to use her ability on it. Debris was sent flying and Ochako made her way to the missile. She landed on it and won the match for herself and Izuku. Everyone was quickly tended to and was brought back for grading. Once all through with that there was a location change and the next teams were called.

"Alright for heroes we have team J and for villains we have team B." All Might stated. Tenki wanted to both laugh and pass out at the same time. He wanted to laugh at the fact that two sons of strong pro-heroes were playing villains, and he wanted to pass out thanks to the fact he was going up against Eijirou.


	7. Chapter 7

"This should be easy enough. I'll just freeze the whole building." Shouto huffed.

"I'm sure it won't be that easy Todoroki." Tenki sighed as he and Shouto got to their places near the fake nuclear weapon. "Besides, as villains we need to do more than just keep the heroes away remember. If you freeze the building you could render our missile ineffective."

"Oh, I see your point." Shouto hummed. For a few split seconds it would seem that the half-and-half haired boy was taken aback by Tenki's leadership skills.

"Here soon Kirishima and Sero are going to come in, and we have no idea what they have planned. Obviously we both can't stay here and both can't intercept the heroes." Tenki put his chin in his hand and closed his eyes to think.

"So then we need to decide on who will stay here and who will keep the heroes away…" Shouto commented.

"Right." Tenki moved his hand away to nod, "We both know that you're the better fighter and it will most likely be you that they expect to attack. With your freezing you can keep the room under lock down. I know I'm not the strongest kid in class, but I know how to handle myself in a fight. If anything I can stall the heroes and at most keep one pinned down."

"You're a pretty hard thinker aren't you." Shouto cracked a very small smile, "I'll trust your plan. If anything keep Kirishima out of here, he'd be the one that could more easily face off against my ice." Tenki gulped at the though of going to pin Eijirou, but he knew he had to do this.

"Alright. If something happens let me know. I'll try to position myself on the floor above. Give the call and I'll come right down." Tenki pointed to the ceiling and smiled. Shouto nodded and then looked down to a device in his hand.

"Are five minutes are pretty much up. Go on." Shouto warned.

"Got it. Let's do this." Tenki gave a little salute before running out of the room. Tenki went through the building at a fast walking pace; not wanting to alert Kirishima or Sero with any hard running footsteps. Sometimes it was good to be floaty, there was less of a presence. Tenki halted in his movements once he heard the heroes.

"Geez, is it just me or are things eerily quiet. You'd think Todoroki would have frozen the building or something to keep us away." Eijirou's voice came from the opposite side of the wall that Tenki was besides.

"Props to being unpredictable I guess." Hanta sighed. Tenki chuckled to himself; he was glad his call on stopping Shouto earlier was a good one. Taking a chance Tenki stuck his head through the wall. He was just behind the pair of heroes and their conversation became easier to hear.

"I'm just waiting for Koizumi to pop out of a wall or something. Who knows what he can do." Eijirou muttered.

"What could he do? You saw his physical test scores, he couldn't fight us." Hanta scoffed.

"You didn't see him during the exam did you? He broke the robots from inside out. He doesn't need to be strong physically to do damage." Eijirou huffed back at his partner.

"Oh snap. I didn't think about that." Hanta frowned and grew tense.

"Man were wasting time, we need to get downstairs quick." Eijirou shook his head and stared at the floor. Tenki figured now was a good time to jump in; he didn't want Eijirou to try and push his way through the floor or something of that manner.

"Hello there heroes." Tenki hummed as he came all the way out of the wall.

"Ah! You were right about him coming out of a wall Kirishima." Hanta squeaked as he got into a fighting stance.

"We both can't fight him Sero! One of us needs to get the nuclear weapon." Eijirou warned as he too dropped into a fighting stance.

"Then you go Kirishima, you'd be able to fight Todoroki better than me." Hanta muttered.

"Enough of your babbling." Tenki hissed in the darkest way he could mutter. They wanted him to be a villain, he was going to play his part the best he could. It was evident that Eijirou and Hanta were caught off guard by Tenki's attitude, and said faux-villain used this as a chance to get in close. He ran right up to the boys, but as the heroes went to defend themselves, Tenki flew through the floor.

"What?" Hanta gasped. But Eijirou noted that Tenki's hand was still visible, it was like he was holding on…

"Sero move!" Eijirou tried to warn, but it was to late. One of Tenki's arms came back up from the floor and nabbed Hanta by the leg. The poor boy flew right onto his face, and when Tenki came back up, his torso and above were right through Hanta's own body.

"Are you going to run now?" Tenki questioned towards Eijirou.

"Dude, that's so cool." Eijirou muttered under his breath as his eyes frantically moved around the hallway. Losing his tough villain exterior, Tenki shifted his eyes nervously between Eijirou and Hanta. Taking a risk, Tenki went back through the floor, freeing Hanta. For the split second Tenki was through the floor, he shouted at Shouto.

"I can't keep them both but I've fazed them! I'm letting Sero go free and going for Kirishima now!" Tenki warned before going back up. When back through into hallway, Hanta was already on his feet and clutching at his chest.

"Getting cold feet villain?" Eijirou chuckled and smiled brightly at Tenki.

"No. All is going as planned." Tenki hissed through his teeth and took a small glance back at Hanta.

"Pay attention to me!" Eijirou suddenly shouts and jumps at Tenki; his Quirk activated. Tenki had to jump back and he squeaked as the floor dented and crumbled slightly. With Eijirou now the center of attention, Hanta shot out a line of tape and zipped away.

"You realize I could easily slip through the floor and cut off Sero right?" Tenki questions as he readjusts his stance.

"But you won't, because you're going to have to deal with me." Eijirou grins and balls his hands into fists.

"Fair point." Tenki can't help but smile back. At that Eijirou charged. Tenki easily let him pass through, but made sure to take the other by the wrist so he wouldn't just keep running.

"Ah!" Eijirou hissed as his momentum made the sudden jerk from his wrist hurt. Tenki then did his best to pull Eijirou with him, just enough so that they were pulling against one another.

"You're pretty solid aren't you." Tenki huffed. Eijirou only laughed and started to really pull. Tenki smirked and with Eijirou's pulling he turned to push and it caused the redhead to fall back. With Eijirou on the floor and Tenki flopped onto top of him, Tenki went for the pin. He slipped his hands through Eijirou's and the floor, solidifying his fingers to grip at material in the floor, and Tenki did a similar action for his feet and Eijirou's ankles.

"That feels so weird." Eijirou winced as he tried to move his arms.

"Now you stay down." Tenki huffed, "And I'm sure my partner has taken care of your's." At that Eijirou growled and stopped struggling. The boys were now just staring at one another. The longer the staring went the more Tenki started to flush. He was taking in Eijirou's fairly long eyelashes, the little scar over his right eye, and red looking eyes.

"Hey there's pink in your goggles just like your glasses. That's cute." Eijirou randomly commented. Tenki squeaked and tried not to lose his focus.

"Shut it!" He then hissed Eijirou.

"I think you can stop with the act." Eijirou chuckled, "Besides your much cooler when you act like yourself." Tenki was full on blush now. He was slipping up now, his body starting to tremble as he tried to keep his Quirk activated. Then out of the blue, Eijirou head butted Tenki! With a shout, Tenki rolled off of Eijirou.

"Oh that's gonna leave a mark. Sorry Koizumi!" Eijirou yelped before he stood up. But before he could run off, there was a buzzer that went off.

"End! Villains win!" All Might's voice rang through the building. Tenki smiled and let his body relax. He and Shouto did it!


	8. Chapter 8

There were congratulations all around. Although it was a sour feeling that a "villain" team had won, most of the students were happy to clap their hands for Tenki and Shouto.

"Well done boys. Both teams did very well to play their parts." All Might chimed in and went to go pat Shouto and Eijirou on the shoulders.

"Thank you for the praise sir." Tenki chirped out as turned to see the video screens that had shown everyone the fights.

"It is well deserved. Now then we have the announcement for the MVP of the exercise." All Might raised a hand in the air to catch everyone's attention.

"It totally is Kirishima or Koizumi, they did most of the brain work I say." Hanta snickered after he put in his statement.

"I agree. If Koizumi hadn't taken control of the situation there would have been much more fighting and damage to the building and the nuclear weapon I'm sure." Todoroki nodded his head, "Meanwhile I was told that Kirishima had his partner and the goal at the foremost of importance at all times."

"Geez, all this praise is going to go straight to my head." Eijirou laughed and scratched at the back of his head.

"You both really did do a good job! I mean you all did, but overall you two definitely stand out!" Ochako squealed.

"Alright enough my students." All Might attempted to take control back. The group was quick to quiet down and look to the pro-hero. "After some reviewing it is decided that the MVP award shall go to Koizumi. He did well to control both of his opponents and keep his teammate in his loop of a plan. Congratulations my boy." All Might gave a signature thumbs up and Tenki blushed in embarrassment.

"Way to go Koizumi!" Eijirou cheered and went to pat Tenki on the back. After a few more words from other peers it came time to continue on with everyone else's evaluations. Fights came and went, no two fights being the same. Even the fight of two teams, who were villains, against a single team, of heroes, seemed to be fair and gave the same feeling as the other tests. With everyone worn from their tests and how late the school day was, after everything was finished with, the school ended for the day. Tenki was glad with how the day turned out and couldn't wait to report back to his brother back home. Though as he got to the school's front gate, a familiar voice got Tenki to pause.

"You got a phone Koizumi?" It was Eijirou who had ran over.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tenki cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Let's exchange numbers!" Eijirou exclaimed. Tenki sucked in a breath and it took him a few moments before he replied with a nod.

"I'll text you later okay! Later Koizumi!" Eijirou then ran off after they both checked to make sure they had the numbers right. Now all alone Tenki couldn't help but bring his phone up to his face and blush.

"He's such an idiot…a lovable idiot." Tenki huffed out and shook his head before continuing on his way home. At home Tenki reported how his day went to his parents and spent his remainder of sunlight doing homework and constantly checking his phone.

"Who's that?" Nagisa asked as he saw a picture of a red dragon pop up on Tenki's phone screen. Tenki scrambled to grab his device and unlocked his phone to read the message he received.

"Tenki!" Nagisa whined when his brother ignored him.

"Sorry Nagi…It's just…I made some friends at school and this is one of them." Tenki muttered out and put his phone back down.

"Friends? I wanna see!" Nagisa locked his eyes onto Tenki's phone. Tenki wanted to bite at his lower lip, but who was he to refuse his little brother? And what harm would really be done?

"I made two friends. One's name is Shouto Todoroki and the other Eijirou Kirishima." Tenki sighed as he pulled his brother close and retrieved his phone once more. Unlocking it he opened up his contacts, there Nagisa immediately noticed the red dragon and snow leopard that weren't there last time he'd seen Tenki's phone. Because last Nagisa saw, there was only a lion (Dad), a polar bear (Mom), and a baby snake (Nagisa himself).

"They must be super cool to have those animals! Are their Quirks awesome?" Nagisa began to question.

"Well Todoroki can make ice, like mom, and Kirishima can harden his skin to the point he can't be hurt." Tenki lightly explained what he knew.

"So cool!" Nagisa squealed.

"They are." Tenki hummed.

"So what did Kirishima, he's the dragon right, say?" Nagisa brought the text from earlier back. And just at that Tenki got another notification.

"Yes he is, good guess. And we're just talking about, well, manly things apparently." Tenki snickered thinking to Eijirou's odd fascination with "manly" things.

"He sounds weird." Nagisa stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever." Tenki smirked and went to blow a raspberry on his little brother's cheek.

"Ah, no!" Nagisa squealed and ran off. Meanwhile, Akemi and Daichi were calm watching their sons from another room.

"Making friends with Todoroki's kid? What is he thinking?" Daichi grumbled.

"Maybe his son isn't as bad as he is. You remember the news report that involved his wife remember. If we ever had something like that, I'm sure Tenki would do his best to be nothing like us." Akemi hummed in response to her husband.

"I guess. But look at him, never have I seen our boy so red. Let's hope this other kid he's muttering about isn't a problem." Daichi shook his head.

"Need I remind you of your attempt at courting me? Let us leave Tenki be for once. We can talk to him about this later. He's a smart boy, I'm sure he'll handle things in his own way." Akemi smiled lightly.

"Fine, fine." Daichi scoffed, "But you're giving him the talk."

"No problem." Akemi chuckled and turned back to look at Tenki.

"Don't bring Bakugou into this you ass." Tenki's hiss was apparent as he flopped onto the couch.

"What kind of language are they teaching you at that school?" Akemi scolded.

"Sorry mom!" Tenki yelped and sat up to look his mother in the eye.

"Say, wasn't that Kirishima kid the number two from that exam?" Daichi piped up.

"Oh yes. Well then, it seems like Tenki's made a good choice in a little crush then hasn't he?" Akemi made sure to state the word 'crush' just a tad louder than the others.

"Mom!" Tenki yelled this time and ran off; most likely to his bedroom.

"I give him a week before we have to get involved." Daichi let out a small chuckle.

"Sounds like plenty of time before asking someone out to me. I can talk to him this weekend." Akemi nodded her head. From the other side of the house there was the sound of laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Tenki's first week at U.A. went by quicker than he expected it would. When compared to the action packed first day, the rest of the week was nothing. Mr. Aizawa hadn't done anymore crazy tasks, he kind of just assigned readings or took a personal nap only asking students to be quiet. The other classes went on as normal high school ones and then All Might's classes were small trust-building or general exercise type things. Every night after school Tenki would talk with Shouto or Eijirou with only minor jump ins from Nagisa. Tenki got to learn about his new friend, such as how his Quirk is of ice and fire, and that his crush was increasing so much in such a little amount of time. By the weekend Tenki just knew that he could no longer call Eijirou a crush. It grew way to big to be that any longer. So the boy was flopped on the couch, an arm covering his face as he blushed and muttered to himself. Akemi watched her son and knew it was time for her speech.

"Tenki, come see your father and I in our bedroom!" She called out to get Tenki's attention. Tenki slowly sat up from the couch.

"Coming mom!" He called back and came over as quick as he could without running through the house. "What did you want?" Tenki asks from the doorway.

"Come inside and close the door." Akemi hums from her spot on the bed. In a chair by a desk Daichi watched his son as well. Tenki appeared nervous and slightly frightened but he did as his mother asked.

"Listen Tenki," Akemi pats a spot on the bed next to her, "We know about this crush you have on one of your classmates." Tenki gulps and walks over to sit next to his mom.

"I always knew your were a little, different, but it's not a problem. Though I'm sure me buying you a bunch of pink shit didn't help." Daichi gives a small chortle.

"You're okay with it being a him?" Tenki just had to ask the obvious.

"Tenki, it doesn't matter. In this world of heroes, you never know if you will live to see the next hour, let alone another day. The things you decide on make all the difference. Did you know your father and I didn't have a 'slow burn' type of romance. It took two days for him to ask me out. And we've been together since. If you love this boy, make it known. Don't regret not telling him. If it's too soon, well that's what datings for. And ever still, you can feel better and get on with things once that moment is passed." Akemi went to hug her eldest boy.

"I-I…I don't know what to say." Tenki gave a little hiccup.

"What kind of parents do you take us for anyway boy? Wait…don't answer that." Daichi huffed from his chair. At that Tenki chuckled and started to cry but with a smile on his face. When the family moment came to pass, everyone exited the bedroom to head for the kitchen. It was dinner time and Akemi needed to start cooking. And for once Tenki offered to help out, not fearing that his mother would act as a dictator as he always feared.

"Well I guess it'd be a good idea to teach you how to cook." Akemi giggled as she gave her approval.

"Everybody seems so happy. What'd I miss?" Nagisa whines from the living room.

"It was some adult stuff, you wouldn't want to hear about it Nagi." Tenki replied and got Nagisa to stick his tongue out and not bring the conversation back up. With Nagisa away for the moment Tenki turned back to his mother. "Mom…I completely understand what you were saying. I'll let him know tomorrow at school."

"I wish you luck." Akemi nodded her head and remained focused on her cooking. Tenki smiled and kept quiet as he followed along with Akemi; making sure not to get in her way as he did so. Later that night Tenki had taken the time to write out a letter. At first he couldn't think of if he wanted it to be short or long, emotion ridden or too the point. Among the clutter of thoughts he decided on a happy medium. He stated his crush, offered a position of being a 'thing', and made sure to note he'd be okay to just stay friends if Eijirou wanted it to be that way.

"As long as he doesn't push me away I'll be happy…" Tenki sighed as he slipped his letter into an envelope and sealed it with a sticker. After putting his letter away in his bag Tenki went for his cell phone. He quickly sent Shouto a text about his plan.

 _You are braver than me in this case. I hope for the best, Kirishima has shown signs of at least being slightly interested in you. - Sho_

Tenki scoffed at Shouto's claim, but sent a thank you text nonetheless. Pretty soon things would be left up to fate and luck. And for the night Tenki dreamed of a prince who was taken away from his castle, only to find out the dragon had wanted a friend and he was happy to share his hoard with the acclaimed 'adorable' prince.

By the morning Tenki was early to school. When he entered the 1-A classroom, only Izuku, Tenya, and Momo were present. While the three chitchatted and had yet to realize Tenki's presence, he left his letter on Eijirou's desk. With a sigh to try and calm his system, Tenki walked to his seat.

"Oh hey, Koizumi." Tenki turned to see Izuku had approached him.

"Yeah Midoriya?" Came the response.

"Is it alright if I ask you about your Quirk?" Izuku muttered and seemed the fluster a bit. Tenki chuckled to himself, he could never get used to just how shy Izuku could be.

"Ask away." Tenki nodded his head.

"Awesome!" Izuku perked up and whipped out a notebook. As he was flipping for a blank page, Tenki couldn't help but notice the page Izuku had set up for Shouto.

"Hold on, is that Sho?" Tenki carefully put a hand on Izuku's notebook.

"It is. There's just so much about him. Mysterious and super cool!" Izuku admitted, "Wait a second. You and call Todoroki Sho?"

"We became quick friends," Tenki snickered, "And he doesn't like to associate himself with his dad so the less I use his last name the better."

"Oh. I shouldn't pry then, that sounds like something he should handle, not you. So then, about your Quirk." Izuku smiled brightly and Tenki had to resist the urge to ruffle the other's hair.

"I'm sure he'd be glad that you think that way. And yes, my Quirk…" Tenki up what turned out to be a focused was getting to see a side of Izuku he'd never seen before and it was quite refreshing. Soon enough the class began to fill and when Eijirou walked in, he got really loud.

"Woah, what are these?" Eijirou exclaimed.

"These?" Tenki paused in his talk with Izuku to see what was going on. Looking to Eijirou's desk, Tenki saw that there were two letters on the desk. It was surprising to see the second one, but Tenki was thankful to see that the other letter giver hadn't removed his letter.

"Read them Kirishima! Come on!" Denki nudged Eijirou with his elbow and the pair started laughing.

"I will, but in private, I'm sure the writers don't want the contents exposed to the whole class." Eijirou rationally explained and took the letters in hand. Tenki had to really focus so he wouldn't end up swooning. Eijirou was too good for the world.

"Quiet down." Mr. Aizawa finally entered the classroom and everyone was quick to jump in their seats and grow silent. As the teacher explained what was going on for the day, Tenki noticed that Eijirou started to read the letters. The first one he read was Tenki's. Said boy began to blush and tried to get as small as possible in his seat. When Eijirou's eyes widened and he turned back to get a look at Tenki it was clear to see that Eijirou's typical smile was not there.

"Oh no. It's bad isn't it?" Tenki whimpered to himself as Eijirou continued to stare. But when Tenki hid his face, he didn't see Eijirou chuckle and bring his smile back.

"Kirishima, eyes up here." Mr. Aizawa huffed and got Eijirou to turn back around. As Tenki dealt with his frantic thoughts, the second letter was read. For this one Eijirou appeared much more dumbfounded. He hadn't moved to look at the writer, but it was clear that this one was much more shocking than the reaction to Tenki's. Part way through class Tenki felt his phone buzz.

 _Talk after class? - Eiji_

Tenki didn't know how to take the text, but he sent a 'yes' in reply. With a deep breath, Tenki tried to focus back on class.


	10. Chapter 10

Class felt like forever in Tenki's mind today. He was constantly bouncing his leg and just wanting to get up and run off. But he had to stay, he was in school and there was no way he was going to avoid hearing Eijirou's answer. No matter what happens, Tenki tells himself, that things will be okay. So when Mr. Aizawa was finally finished with Homeroom, Tenki stood from his seat and walked right out of the class via the wall. From there he leaned back and tried to even out his breathing. The rest of the class was probably still inside the room; it wasn't like they needed to leave unless they wanted a small break. So when Tenki heard the door opened he assumed it was Eijirou coming to talk.

"Kiri-" Tenki got caught off as a hand slammed near his head.

"Listen here you fucking piece of shit." It was Katsuki and he was pissed.

"Woah, what did I do?" Tenki squeaked as he could only look to his irritated peer in fear.

"You just had to get in the way. Why couldn't you just stay back like the minor character you are?" Katsuki hissed.

"Bakugou! Get off of me!" Tenki pleaded, not wanting to just back off into the class with his Quirk. The sound of little sparks went off near Tenki's head and it appeared that Katsuki wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"You're weak and can't even get on my and Kirishima's level. So give up now, save yourself the heart break. Now fuck off." Katsuki hissed and did take a few steps back. There were tears threatening to fall from Tenki's eyes, but he refused to cry.

"What the fuck do you know Bakugou? You're an asshole to anyone that you don't deem 'worthy'. All I did was give myself a chance. This has nothing to do with you. So stay out of it." Tenki took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

"This is my fucking business. We both can't ask out the same guy. So fucking fight me." Katsuki went to stuff his hands in his pockets and he huffed. Tenki's eyes widened. Katsuki was the other letter writer? Since when were Katsuki and Eijirou close enough for that to even happen?

"Well you don't need to be such an ass about this. It's Kirishima's decision, not yours or mine! If you want to fight fine, but not like this." Tenki put his glasses back on and started to glare at Katsuki.

"What are you guys doing?" Tenki and Katsuki broke eye contact to turn and see Eijirou.

"Are you really fucking considering this pansy as a boyfriend?" Katsuki went straight to the point.

"Blasty cut it out. In any case I've known Koizumi longer than you and did you not see his Hero-Villain test? He did better than you." Eijirou huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're my friend Bakugou, sorry I don't see you as anything else." He then pouted. Katsuki growled and his hands slipped out of his pockets, small explosions going off in his palms. Tenki didn't know what to think. Out of the blue he felt small and just wanted to go hide in a hole. He was forever on Katsuki's bad side, Tenki was sure of it.

"Fine, fuck you Kirishima." Katsuki huffed without the same venom he was spitting at Tenki earlier. With the explosive guy back in the classroom, Eijirou let out a sigh.

"Sorry about that Koizumi…I was just as surprised at you. I mean, he was the one to hit the nail on the head the first day of class. You know, being flirty, with you." Eijirou smiled and blushed lightly. Tenki started to blush as well and he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Is it really okay?" Tenki questioned.

"You're letter was really cool. Nothing's more manly than being able to state your feelings so bluntly. You're awesome Koizumi, I'd love to give dating a try. Especially considering that one line you wrote…you know about the not seeing the next hour. I've never thought about that before but it makes sense." Eijirou scratched at the back of his head and hummed. Tenki really wanted to cry now, but in happiness this go round. Eijirou let out a chuckle and held out his hands. Tenki gave a small smile and took the other's hands. Eijirou then leaned in and brushed noses with Tenki.

"I can call you Tenki now right?" He asked while keeping their noses touching.

"As long as I can call you Eijirou." Tenki squeaked in return.

"Deal!" Eijirou backed away and gave one of his signature smiles.

"What are you doing out here boys? Get to back in class." Present Mic was walking down the hall, seeing as it was his time to teach, and was starting to chuckle.

"Sorry sir." Both Tenki and Eijirou exclaimed before going back into class. Back in class Tenki was distracted for a whole new reason. Instead of nervous and worried, he was now happy and excited. Although he tried to keep from looking at Katsuki since it was easy to tell he was still upset about the ordeal.

"I'm sure Eiji will mend his friendship with him…and I guess that means I'll be seeing a lot more of him. I'll just have to prove to him I'm not the pansy he thinks I am." Tenki huffs to himself and brings himself to look to the front board. He should have been taking notes, so now he was far behind. There was some movement from Izuku and when Tenki looked the curly haired boy was pointing to his notes. When Tenki pointed to himself with a curious face, Izuku started to nod. Mouthing a thank you, Tenki went to just write the notes from where they were currently. Izuku was so nice, it was quite the relief. By the end of the day, Katsuki was avoided like the plague, Izuku had assisted Tenki with notes for a few classes, and Eijirou was doing his best not to let Tenki's hand free as they stood at the school gates.

"I can't wait to tell my parents about this. I bet if you ever meet them they'd love you!" Eijirou randomly chattered.

"My parents already know. My mom was the one to tell me about the hour thing." Tenki replied with a small chuckle.

"Sweet! That certainly makes things easier right?" Eijirou began to laugh.

"It does. I never would have thought my parents would be so open minded." Tenki nodded his head.

"Oh?" Eijirou stopped in his laughter to cock his head in curiosity.

"Do you not know who my parents are?" Tenki questioned. Eijirou shook his head 'no'. "Well this is a first. Do you know The General or Ice Queen?" Tenki prompted.

"Wait, they are your parents? Holy shit!" Eijirou gasped. Tenki just let out a giggle from Eijirou's reaction and smiled ever so happily.

"Sadly so it's time to go home. Thank you so much Eiji, you have no idea how stressing this morning has been. But I can go home knowing my brother won't let me hear the end of his excitement." Tenki hummed.

"Well I'll be sure to text you. See you tomorrow. Remember we get to see Number 13 as a teacher for some special training. Love you." Eijirou did another nose rub with Tenki.

"L-Love you too." Tenki squeaked. With that, Tenki went home red as a tomato and while home, little Nagisa wouldn't stop asking when would he get to meet Eijirou. It made the Koizumi household very lively for that evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Tenki and Eijirou were Eskimo kissing by the school's front gate when a microphone was suddenly shoved between them. The reporter on the other end of the microphone started to ask all kinds of questions about All Might and how he was as a teacher. Eijirou was frazzled and knowing just what to do, Tenki stepped up.

"Hey why don't you ask someone else? We aren't the best to ask seeing as we don't have any classes where All Might teaches." Tenki lied quite smoothly to the reporter.

"Oh dang, sorry then fellas, you can get back to that lovey-dovey stuff you were during earlier." The reporter ran off just in time to miss Tenki's blush.

"You handled him well. But why lie?" Eijirou questioned.

"It's just something you learn to do when reporters try to get in your business. Never let them know too much, don't say anything that can be edited against you, and steer them away if you can." Tenki explained.

"Ah, I guess that explains how your parents stay out of the news then." Eijirou chuckled. Tenki smiled and nodded. But then something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Everyone was getting swamped by reporters, and when Mr. Aizawa herded them past the gate, the gate shut with something that looked like a metal door from a spacecraft. Gathering up his class, Mr. Aizawa gave a quick explanation about U.A.'s barrier system. It was then to the classroom that everyone went.

"I've finished with the reports from everyone's battle training last week. And after I pass these around, you'll be choosing a class president." Mr. Aizawa slapped a pile of papers onto his teacher's desk and stared at the class with what looked like boredom. After a moment of stunned silence, everyone, save for Tenki, started to raise hands and ask to be the president. During the commotion Mr. Aizawa stared to be quick and he put himself into his signature sleeping bag. Wanting to get some order in the class, Tenki walked up to the front board and pulled out a piece of chalk.

"Let's be civilized about this okay?" Tenki sighed, "Anyone who wants to be president leave your hands raised so I can write your names in the board. From there will take a vote. Sound fair?"

"Smart thinking Koizumi." Izuku commented from the side with a smile.

"Too bad you don't want to be president, you certainly can show grace as a leader." Shouto also put in. After thanking his friends for the compliments, Tenki started to write out names. Pretty soon it ended up with Izuku and Momo tying with three votes each and a few others with only one vote each.

"Aw, you didn't even vote for me." Eijirou whined slightly.

"That'd be bias Eiji." Tenki huffed before focusing to Izuku and Momo.

"I'll make this easy, Midoriya can be president and Yaoyorozu can be vice president." Mr. Aizawa stated as he removed himself from his sleeping bag. What was he doing taking a nap? There were a few murmurs, but save for Katsuki's usual colorful commentary, no one was upset with the decision. With that settled, classes went on as usual. It wasn't until lunch that things got hectic once again. Tenki was sitting with Shouto as Eijirou was busy patching his friendship up with Katsuki at a separate table.

"Don't you find the number of press around the school suspicious? Besides, school has been going on for over a week and just now they are going rampant about All Might being a teacher?" Shouto scoffed before he took a bite of his meal.

"I'm with you on that. And why only All Might? Sure he's big news, but you think some of these reporters would be flocking the students or faculty about other things. Such as you, the son of Endeavor, they didn't even bat an eyelash at seeing you." Tenki also grumbled. Shouto nodded his head in agreement, and just before he could speak again an alarm went off. The words of 'Security Level 3 has been broken!' rang multiple times and students started to panic. People started to scramble and those not were getting swept up into the chaos. Tenki wanted to utilize his Quirk, but there were so many people and so much going on he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it active for too long. In the midst of the panic Tenki heard Tenya shout.

"Uraraka! Make me float!" Were the words exclaimed before Tenya was up in the air. With his 'Engine' Quirk activated he made it to the large exit sign that everyone was running to.

"Everything is fine!" Tenya practically screamed, "It's only the press! There's nothing to panic about. We're fine!" With those words the flow of people stopped. Everyone had calmed down and things were seemingly back to normal. In minutes the police had arrived and the press were taken away from school grounds.

"Koizumi." Tenki jumped when he heard his name get called. Turning he realized it was only Mr. Aizawa. "Go find everyone and get back to class."

"Yes sir." Tenki wanted to question his teacher, but he knew better. With things not so congested, Tenki passed through whoever or whatever he needed to get to his classmates. Each peer he found he told them that Mr. Aizawa wanted them back in class and soon enough everyone made it back to room 1-A. In class, Mr. Aizawa gave only a few words before letting Izuku and Momo take over. Turns out they needed to choose other student council members.

"But before we do that…" Izuku squeaked out nervously, "I believe that Ida is better suited to be class president." Then with a new found confidence, Izuku continued, "You all saw how he handled everyone in that crisis. He is much better suited for this job than me."

"Sounds good to me! Ida really showed his stuff back in the cafeteria. Not that I have anything against you Midoriya." Eijirou commented.

"Agreed. He was like a beacon pointing to the Emergency Exit." Denki also chimed in.

"He was quick to think in the midst of chaos." Tenki chuckled.

"I will accept the job then!" Tenya happily stood from his desk with an arm raised in the air.

"Good with that out of the way. Hurry on up with the rest of the council. I've got news." Mr. Aizawa huffed and went through a juice box.

"What's the news?" Momo questioned.

"Indeed, the council can wait if you have bigger things to mention." Tenya nodded.

"Fine." Mr. Aizawa muttered, "You'll be going through rescue training. Along with All Might and myself there will be one other supervisor. Now then, you can choose to wear your hero costumes but be aware some of them might not be suited for this type of training. Once done with that, meet up outside. You'll be getting on a bus." There was some clambering, but everyone gladly changed into their costumes and went to the bus. Tenya did his best to organize the group, but it turned out the bus' interior was not the kind he was expecting. And so everyone was seated, of course Tenki found a way to sit in between Eijirou and Shouto.

"This is gonna be so cool. Don't you think so Tenki?" Eijirou cheered and grinned.

"Yeah, I wonder how well I can do a rescue. I can only phase myself after all, not other people." Tenki gave a small sigh.

"You'll think of something!" Eijirou reassured and grabbed Tenki by the hand.

"Yeah." Tenki grew quiet and gripped Eijirou's hand a little tighter. Meanwhile, Shouto was actually trying to keep from letting out a chuckle. "Oh shush Shouto or should I point out Midoriya only a few seats away?" Tenki lightly growled under his breath. Shouto turned to glare at Tenki and Izuku had looked over seeing as he heard his name. But for the most part, things were going along just fine.


	12. Chapter 12

The bus ride got quiet for only a few moments. Once Tsuyu spoke up the bus got rowdy.

"Your Quirk resembles All Might's Midoriya." She casually pointed out. This got Izuku to start stuttering and wave his hands around. But before little curly hair could state a reply, Eijirou spoke up.

"But All Might doesn't have back lash from his Quirk. So see Tsuyu, already he and Midoriya are different." Eijirou pointed out. Izuku gave a small pout, he didn't like to be reminded of his own self-destructiveness.

"Leave him be Eijirou." Tenki mumbled.

"Come on Tenki, I mean his Quirk is so cool though despite it all. He can do so much with it. Unlike my Hardening Quirk, I know it's cool but it gets kinda boring." Eijirou held out his free hand and activated his Quirk for the appendage. Before Tenki could say something positive to his boyfriend, Izuku spoke instead.

"I think it's neat! It's more than enough to go pro with!" Izuku stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

"He's certainly cheery." Tenki gave a small smile and nodded his head in thanks to Izuku. From next to him Shouto gave a hum and Tenki took that as an agreement.

"Hey if we're going to talk about cool Quirks, what about Bakugou and Todoroki? They're super cool!" Eijirou carried on with the conversation. Shouto's cheeks colored a bit and he turned his head away. Meanwhile Katsuki, who was looking out the window a few seats away, took interest in the talk and looked towards the group.

"You say that, but Bakugou is so unhinged. He'd never be popular." Tsuyu states without a care. This gets Katsuki's full attention as he almost stands out of his seat and angrily growls.

"What was that Frog-Face?" He shouts loud enough to wake Kyouka that was napping besides him. Somehow everyone on the bus just laughed the situation off and soon enough Katsuki was back in his seat.

"Is he handling everything okay Eiji?" Tenki muttered. He figured that Katsuki might still be upset over the whole situation that had happened yesterday.

"Yeah, he's been cool about it all. Don't worry okay?" Eijirou gave a soft smile and ruffled Tenki's hair. After Tenki's squeak Tenya took charge of the bus for an announcement.

"Looks like we have arrived everyone!" He called out. When everyone got off the bus there were exclaims of amazement all around. It was an outdoors area full of all kinds of different territories; some even with natural disaster-like places. At the gate that fronted the area was a man in some kind of space suit.

"I built all these places myself. With each you can prepare and practice for every kind of disaster and accident imaginable." The man stated.

"It's the space hero, Thirteen!" Izuku gasped and his eyes sparkled as he stared at the man.

"Yes, yes hello there students." Thirteen gave a small wave. "Now then before we get to doing anything. Allow me to explain some points. See my Quirk is called 'Blackhole'. It can suck in and tear apart anything. As many people as I've saved with it, I could also kill many. I know that there are some of you whose Quirks may have this similar attribute. But so long as you keep that in mind and keep a perspective of good, you can do next to anything." He gave a bow after his speech. The class got quiet, and among them Tenki couldn't help but look down at his own hand. He knew what Thirteen was getting at. Tenki knew that if he really wanted he could just rip someone's organ right out of their body…

"Tenki. Hey Tenki you okay?" Tenki snapped from his thoughts at the sound of Eijirou's voice.

"I…I was thinking too hard." Tenki pouted and shook his head.

"Let me take things from here Kirishima." Shouto wrapped an arm over Tenki's shoulders and pulled him aside. "I'm pretty sure I know what you were thinking about."

"Sorry. I know my dad warned me about this kind of thing as well. It's just…" Tenki shuddered.

"But you have yet to do such a thing. Calm down." Shouto sighed but gave Tenki a few pats on the back anyway.

"Yeah…" As Tenki took a deep breath he noticed Mr. Aizawa's attention shoot to something inside the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, as Thirteen called it, and seem shocked. Not liking that reaction from the teacher, Tenki also turned to try and look at what it could have been. There was a black spec, and it was growing. Soon there were hands, then a face, then the hole grew immensely and people began to spew out.

"Huddle up and don't move! Thirteen protect the students!" Mr. Aizawa screamed and threw his arms about.

"What are those?" Eijirou questioned as everyone started to gather like the teacher had advised.

"Those are villains! Real villains!" Mr. Aizawa hissed out. Some students got into a miniature panic and questions were shooting off a mile a minute. "Thirteen, begin evacuation and try to call the school." Mr. Aizawa pulled up his goggles and stood protectively in front of the students. And in a second, Mr. Aizawa went full Eraser Head mode and headed straight for the villains.

"This isn't right." Tenki squeaked as Eraser Head knocked out only a few of the villains. As he fought a black mass emerged in front of Thirteen and the students.

"We are the League of Villains. Today we have come for a single purpose, to end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace." A flame-looking man appeared from the black mass. And with that, most of the students' faces fell. Suddenly Eijirou and Katsuki ran past Thirteen and tried to jump the villain. Thirteen shouted at them to get back.

"Stop! You don't know what they could do!" Tenki also screeched at the pair. The black mass grew and it seemed like everyone was caught up in it all. In a flash, the students were scattered around the USJ. When Tenki opened his eyes after having closed them in fear, he was falling right for water.

"No!" He yelped and pinched his nose in preparation of splash down. With his goggles still in place on his face, Tenki dared to look around under the water he was submerged in. In front of him were Izuku and a shark man. Tenki wanted to flail and swim upwards to the surface, but he was frozen in fear.

"Midoriya! Koizumi!" Tsuyu's voice was clear through the water and her tongue gripped Izuku as a hand wrapped around Tenki's waist. With a burst of speed, they were taken up to a ship.

"You saved us Tsuyu." Tenki coughed out as he fell to his knees on the ship's deck.

"We still are in a pinch fellas." Tsuyu hummed as she looked over the edge of the boat; in the surrounding water were multiple villains now circling.

"We're surrounded!" Minoru screamed. Izuku seemed lost in thought and Tenki was pale.

"What are we going to do. I can't fight. There are so many…Help." Tenki shook as he thought of all the things that could make this worse. Izuku then seemed to break from his thoughts and he gathered Tsuyu and Minoru over.

"…Koizumi stand up." Izuku walked over and helped Tenki onto his feet, all while making a serious face, "We can't give up. We have to try something. We have a fight to win!"


	13. Chapter 13

"We have to think this through." Izuku started off what seemed like the start of a speech, "I mean, look the villains down there are obviously built for water combat. The villains knew how to handle the USJ. So they definitely have some strong intel. But something sticks out as a flaw in all their planning." The curly haired boy turned to look down at the villains in the water. And just as Minoru was going to cry out in panic, Tenki realized what Izuku was getting at.

"Us. The villains don't plan on us. Sure they might have known of us, but they don't know about us!" Tenki exclaimed.

"Right!" Izuku nodded, "After all, they sent you here Asu-…errrr…Tsuyu, into the Flood Zone!"

"She's perfect for this zone. If they knew that why would they send her here?" Tenki nodded in agreement with Izuku.

"But they sent you here!" Minoru pointed a trembling finger at Tenki, "You are the worst to have ended up in the Flood Zone right?" Tenki frowned and turned his head away from his classmates.

"Mineta that was rude." Tsuyu huffed and smacked the short male upside the head with her tongue.

"Look, we need to stay calm. We need to get out of here and meet back with the teachers. But these villains aren't going to underestimate us, even if they don't know our Quirks." Izuku sighed and watched as the villains just sat in the water; waiting.

"We can't fight Midoriya, you're crazy!" Minoru continued to panic.

"We can and we will. Now then can I get the details on everyone's Quirks?" Izuku shook his head. Tsuyu started right off, explaining about how she could jump high, stick to walls, how long her tongue was, and even mention a poisonous secretion. Minoru just whined through his explanation, even though his sticky ball hair wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. Izuku mentioned how his Quirk was pretty much a double-edged sword and was risky to use.

"And you Koizumi?" Izuku put a reassuring hand on Tenki's shoulder.

"I'm sure we've been through this before but, pretty much my Quirk let's me phase through things, both with my full body or with only certain parts. It makes my body lightweight and even though I can pass through people and ice, I cannot seem to properly phase through liquids like water. And if I concentrate hard enough I can bring certain objects with me when I phase. Such as the electrical wiring of robots." Tenki explained his Quirk to the best of his abilities. Izuku nodded his head and then brought a hand to his chin to think.

"Now how to utilize all of our Quirks to make it through this." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm getting bored of all this waiting! Let's finish this already!" One of the villains sudden shouted and sent a torrent of water right through the boat, which split it right in half. Minoru, as he has been this whole time, freaked out, screamed, and threw some of his sticky balls out into the water.

"Mineta! Now the enemies know your Quirk!" Izuku squeaked.

"So much for surprise." Tsuyu hummed.

"Hold on," Tenki murmured and clung to the boat's side railing, "Look, no one wants to get near Mineta's balls. We can still have an advantage." As Izuku watched the villains he nodded his head.

"You have less than a minute for that boat to sink. Once you're in the water, you're chum!" One of the villains cackled. Once again, Minoru started to cry.

"Geez, did you really come to U.A. to become a hero?" Tsuyu questioned Minoru with a sigh. Through his tears Minoru ranted about how he didn't expect to be put into a life-and-death situation so soon and then yelled at how everyone else could be so calm.

"Mineta, you don't think we're scared too? Don't you at least want to fight for a chance? You really are going to give up so soon?" Tenki growled, which caught the shorter male of guard.

"'The moment when the enemy thinks they won represents your best chance.' All Might once said that during a documentary interview. This is our chance. It's now or never, this is the only way we're going to win." Izuku clenched his fists and shook where he stood.

"Midoriya?" Tenki muttered as he saw Izuku start to climb the railing. He then jumped and shouted down to the villains.

"Go to hell!" As Izuku was falling he held out his hand in front of him. Tenki's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Tsuyu, grab Mineta." Tenki grabbed Tsuyu's collar.

"Gotcha." Tsuyu wrapped an arm around Mineta and with Tenki holding on tight she leapt off the boat. With a comment of a 'Delaware Smash' Izuku caused a huge sink in of the water. With her momentum, Tsuyu grabbed Izuku with her tongue and they were all gliding in the air. In the water, Minoru's balls were sticking to the bad guys and the pull from the sink hole was pulling them all to the center.

"A shockwave that strong…it's going to cause the water to rush back in and explode back out." Tenki commented as he watched what was to happen to the villains. The group made it to the water's shallow end and Tsuyu was checking on everyone.

"We did it guys." Tsuyu croaked.

"Well, you guys did, I was just baggage this go round." Tenki coughed out some water that had gotten in his lungs. Izuku pouted and looked like he wanted to say something, but he got distracted by the fight in front of them. Only a matter of feet away was Mr. Aizawa, fighting off what looked like too many villains for even himself to deal with. Pretty soon even Tenki's attention was drawn to the brawl. So far Mr. Aizawa was doing exceptionally well, he made it down to only a handful of the villains still putting up a fight. But one of the villains grabbed Mr. Aizawa's elbow and Tenki had to put his hands over his mouth to keep from shouting as he watched the teacher's elbow practically crumble away. Then from behind a giant black creature took Mr. Aizawa to the ground and sat on him.

"Midoriya…I don't think we can help him. If Mr. Aizawa is losing, then what good are we?" Minoru squeaked as fresh tears fell down his face. The villain that appeared to be covered in hands stood over Mr. Aizawa and swayed. It seemed like he was up to something, but was halted when the villain that had warped everyone away appeared.

"Not all the kids were able to be warped. They signaled the school, more heroes are on their way."

"Damn it. I guess we're leaving then." The hand-covered villain sighed.

"Something doesn't seem right about all this." Tenki and Tsuyu chimed in. And just like their guts had signaled, the villains turned to them.

"How about we leave a few kids dead before we go?" The hand villain snickered and started to make his way over to the group. Then in a flash the man was in front of them and his hand was reaching out for Tsuyu's face. In a split second decision, Tenki phased his arm through Tsuyu and caught the villain's hand in his own. Once the villain grabbed hold tenki could feel his hand shatter to pieces. He screamed, but held firm so that he wouldn't hurt Tsuyu or let the villain push any further.

"Koizumi!" Izuku shouted and reeled his hand back as if he was going to punch the living shit out of the enemy before them. "Let go of him!" Izuku's fist definitely hit someone and Tenki's hand was released. Immediately Tenki pulled his arm back and cradled his busted hand over his chest. Though when all the smoke from Izuku's attack cleared, the black creature was standing unharmed in front of Izuku's fist. With quick thinking Tsuyu pulled Izuku back with her tongue. And just before the villains could react their eyes turned to face the entrance of the USJ, where now stood All Might.

"Finally." The hand villain snickered and grinned madly at All Might.

"Sorry it took so long. But now I am here!" All Might ripped off his tie and glared down at all the villains. Tenki's stomach dropped as he realized that the No. 1 hero wasn't smiling like he usually did. In that single moment, Tenki truly realized just how bad this all was.

"All Might! W-We're saved." Minoru squeaked.

"I hope." Tenki muttered under his breath and shut his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Without a second to spare All Might dashed for Tenki and company. He grabbed the four kids and put them at a safer distance from the villains. And when Tenki was going to question if All Might was going to grab Mr. Aizawa, it turned All Might already had the man under his arm.

"Everyone to the entrance, and take Aizawa with you." All Might placed Mr. Aizawa on the ground and stood tall to glare at the enemies. The villain with all the disembodied hands started to snicker under All Might's gaze.

"You're fast, but not as fast as expected. Is it true? That you're getting weaker?" The villain grinned; not an once of fear at the No. 1 hero before him.

"All Might! Be careful, my punch didn't even leave a dent on that brain villain!" Izuku squeaked out.

"Fear not." All Might gave a nod to Izuku before turning back to the villains.

"All Might, sir…don't underestimate them…they came with a plan to kill you after all." Tenki also gave out a warning.

"I'll be fine, now hurry to the entrance." All Might gave a small huff and then went to engage in combat. Though just like with Izuku, the black creature took the brunt of All Might's attack and was completely unharmed.

"…Come on guys." Tenki stood and winced as he tried to hold his hand in a better position. Izuku frowned, but he helped grab Mr. Aizawa along with Minoru and they started to walk off. As they walked Tsuyu took lead in case she needed to help keep any villains away.

"Why do I have to carry his feet?" Minoru whined as he tried to keep the teacher's legs from dragging in the dirt.

"I can't carry him by myself and would you rather take point?" Izuku replied. It appeared that Minoru wanted to say something, but when he looked to Tenki his eyes landed on his hand.

"Oh right…sorry." Minoru shook his head and continued to help carry Mr. Aizawa. There was then a huge explosion coming from where All Might was fighting.

"He just suplexed that monster right into the ground. But was it enough?" Tenki relayed to his classmates. Something in Izuku's eyes shifted and he was starting to put Mr. Aizawa down.

"Tsuyu, take Mr. Aizawa…please." Izuku murmured.

"Um sure…" Tsuyu nodded her head but looked at Izuku in confusion.

"Wait Midoriya you can't!" Tenki shouted as he realized what Izuku was up to. But it was too late, Izuku was running straight back to the fight. As he ran the black mist from the villain that had warped everyone started to show up in front of him. Then in a split second in came Katsuki with an explosion at the ready.

"Get the hell outta here!" Katsuki shouted as he landed his hit and got the villain slammed to the ground. And with that the air also started to feel cold. Turning to where Katsuki had ran in from, Tenki spotted both Shouto and Eijirou.

"You'll never kill the symbol of peace." Shouto huffed and started to freeze the black creature that currently held All Might to the ground. With that All Might freed himself and Tenki released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Shouto! Eiji!" Tenki shouted in relief.

"Tenki!" Eijirou was the only one to pause from watching the villains to run over.

"Glad to see you're okay." Tenki hummed as he watched Eijirou come close.

"Of course I am, but you…" Eijirou's excited tone dropped as he noticed Tenki clutching a hand close to his body.

"Worry later, look!" Tenki used his good hand to point back at the villains. The black monster of a villain was breaking away from Shouto's ice. In doing so it destroyed its own limbs, but said limbs grew back in a matter of seconds.

"Shock Absorption and Hyper Regeneration?" Tenki gasped as he watched the scene play out. Once the monster was ready to go, it went straight for All Might with impressive speed, and sadly the hero was sent back. The only thing keeping the hero on the ground was that he dug his heels in the concrete. The hand villain started to shake his head and sighed.

"You heroes just piss me off! Heroes and villains both thrive off of violence. So why dare filter into whose 'good' and evil'? All this stuff about a 'Symbol of Peace', you're nothing but a tool to keep people down!" The villain shouted.

"That guys crazy. We gotta fight." Eijirou activated his Quirk and took a few steps forward.

"Eijirou don't! You can't fight these guys!" Tenki pleaded to the other.

"Koizumi's right, stay back." All Might made sure to look at Izuku, Shouto, and Katsuki as well when he spoke. "Now once more, get out of here."

"But with all due respect sir, if I hadn't stepped in earlier the situation wouldn't have been pretty." Shouto stated and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Right you are Todoroki, but nonetheless this is a dangerous fight especially for children. Now then you all go. It's time for this pro to get serious." All Might huffed out and clenched his fists.

"This is ridiculous." The hand villain muttered, "Nomu, Kurogiri, you take him. I'll handle the kids since they're so adamant on staying. Shouldn't be too hard, I already damaged one of them." Tenki pulled his body back at the villain's statement and he noticed Eijirou's eyes shift into a glare.

"You!" Eijirou shifted his attention between the villain and Tenki. When it looked like Eijirou was about to stupidly jump at the villain, All Might got in the way once more.

"Leave the children alone!" The hero demanded while throwing out another punch. But of course the blow was taken by the black creature, Nomu if Tenki heard the hand villain call it correctly.

"Won't you figure it out that your fighting is useless. You're well aware of Nomu's Shock Absorption by now." The hand villain backed away slightly. All Might gave a small chuckle and grinned despite having locked fists with Nomu. Then the hero's fists appeared to be going a mile a minute. He was constantly landing attacks.

"…Maybe he believes that the villain has a limit. It can only take so much before its Quirks can't catch up with the situation." Tenki's eyes widened as he figured that was what All Might was doing. Sure enough once All Might had finished landing blows the villain was sent flying with bits crumbing off as it went. All around was now a dust cloud from the fight. It made All Might seem intimidating.

"You cheated!" The villain covered in hands hissed as All Might started to approach him. Tenki noticed that the villains were starting to shrink away as All Might walked closer to them.

"Let's go, I think the villains know they've been beat." Tenki turned to Shouto and hoped he'd finally stop wanting to fight.

"Yeah." Eijirou nodded his head and walked over to his boyfriend. "Say is your hand going to be okay?" The red head looked like he was going to try to take the hand into his own, but he knew better than to do so.

"The sooner we get Recovery Girl to look at it the better it'll be." Tenki pouted as he carefully brought his injured hand away from his chest. Goodness his suit was all bloody and at this point his hand didn't even hurt anymore.

"Okay. Say, can I carry you?" Eijirou made a small smile as he asked. Tenki's face heated up a bit and he nodded. Without a second to waist Tenki was taken up into a bridal carry.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Shouto looked to Minoru and Tsuyu.

"Just Mr. Aizawa. Though if Koizumi hadn't stepped in, I probably would be the one really hurt…The villain was going after my face." Tsuyu hummed and grabbed the upper body of the teacher.

"You make it sound like it wasn't a situation where you were about to die." Shouto muttered as he came over to help get Mr. Aizawa off the ground.

"Come on Midoriya, let's get going." Eijirou shifted Tenki in his arms to make them both a bit more comfortable. However, the curly haired boy didn't appear to be listening.

"G-Get away from All Might!" Izuku shouted and raced towards the villains.

"Midoriya!" Shouto was the one to shout as the boy neared the villains. Kurogiri moved in front of the hand villain acting as a shield. And from said shield one of the hand villain's hands came out to catch Izuku. Tenki shut his eyes and nosed Eijirou's chest, he didn't want to see Izuku get caught in that nasty man's Quirk. But then there was to sound of gunfire.

"The other heroes, Ida got them." Eijirou announced, "And don't worry Tenki, Midoriya didn't get hurt. Well I mean it looks like he damaged his legs, but I think that was his own doing." Tenki let out a sigh of relief and decided to keep his face up against chest. The villains knew that there was no hope for them now and they all escaped. Now safe, the students were all rounded up and dealt with accordingly. Izuku and Tenki were rushed to the Nurse's Office while everyone else was being questioned by a detective that stopped by. Tenki was curious as to way he was kept in a different room than Izuku and Mr. Aizawa. But he overall didn't put much thought into it. He just tried to find a comfy way to lay with his healing hand and get some much needed rest.


	15. Chapter 15

"So are you going to need a cast?" Eijirou questions from Tenki's bedside. Tenki gives a yawn and holds his bandaged hand out in front of him.

"No, but Recovery Girl said I'll need to keep it bandaged for a bit and that I shouldn't be doing anything strenuous with it. Which sucks since this is my dominant hand." Tenki whined.

"Well, then I'll just have to help you with stuff! Like I can take your notes in class!" Eijirou proclaimed.

"But your handwriting sucks." Tenki stuck his tongue out.

"Hey it's not that bad." Eijirou huffed and gave a small headbutt.

"I know." Tenki takes his good hand and buries in the back of Eijirou's hair, "I'm just teasing." The pair then got quiet, just opting to stare one another in the eyes. At least until Tenki spoke up again.

"Say, what's this?" Tenki leaned back and brushed a thumb over Eijirou's right eyelid.

"Oh are you talking about my scar? Pretty manly eh?" Eijirou snickered.

"Now how in the world did you get a scar that small over your eye?" Tenki lightly huffed. Eijirou started to blush and he backed a bit away from the bed.

"Well…I did it to myself. On accident!" Eijirou scratched at his cheek.

"Oh?" Tenki tilted his head in curiosity.

"You're going to make me tell you aren't you?" Eijirou groaned.

"You brought it up, so of course I want to know now." Tenki replied.

"You're right." Eijirou sighed but was quick to give his usual smile. He then went on to explain how when he was three he had woken up late needing to use the bathroom. On the way he went to rub at his eye and poof his Quirk was activated for the first time and he had scratched himself. When he finished given his explanation he just stared at his boyfriend.

"You're not going to laugh?" Eijirou questioned.

"Why would I laugh at that? I think it's cute. Besides the way I got my Quirk was pretty embarrassing." Tenki hummed.

"You brought it up so tell!" Eijirou exclaimed. Tenki nodded his head and let out a giggle.

"I was already the age of four, my parents were worried that I was Quirkless, and we went to the doctor. I was pretty stressed out and being at the doctor's didn't help. The doctor wanted to run a test that involved taking so blood since I had the three joints so they knew I had to have a Quirk. Seeing the needle I had freaked out and ran for the door since it was left open. A nurse that was walking in the hall decided it'd be good to shut the door. On instinct I tensed up knowing I was going to be hit. But the hit never came, I actually had phased my upper body through the door. My parents were ecstatic but I had started crying because I was stuck in a door." Tenki brought a hand up to his face as he started to feel embarrassed. And poor Eijirou, it looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh. But before the red head could finally let the laughter out, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tenki called out. With that a man entered the room.

"Oh, it's that police detective guy." Eijirou muttered.

"Yes, my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi." The man bowed his head and walked right up to Tenki's bedside.

"Hello sir. Is there, uh, something I can help you with?" Tenki tried to shy away from the man.

"…I'll be back Tenki. Text ya later." Eijirou thought it'd be best to leave the detective to his work so he had left. Tenki had pouted at that, but understood.

"He seems like a good kid…But I came here to ask you some questions young man, if I may?" Mr. Tsukauchi removed the hat he was wearing and held it out in front of him.

"Ask away." Tenki nodded his head.

"Thank you." Mr. Tsukauchi nodded back, "So what did you get on the villains that attacked the USJ? And if it's not too sensitive a topic, what happened to your hand?"

"I was sent to the Flood Zone with three other classmates. It had seemed the villains were aware of the USJ's workings and were planned out accordingly. They knew of the staff, but nothing on us kids. The leader seemed to be a guy, he felt like a man-child in personality, and he was covered in severed hands. When he got ahold of Mr. Aizawa and me, what he held shattered." Tenki stared down at his bandaged hand, "…That's all I can really say. These villains knew what they were doing, yet they weren't ready for us. And that makes me worried. Because they are going to attack again I'm sure, and that time they will have figured us out as much as the pros." Mr. Tsukauchi nodded his head in understanding and placed his hat back on top his head.

"I'll keep that all in mind. I appreciate the answers you've shared, though now I must go." Mr. Tsukauchi turned towards the door.

"I understand. Good luck out there sir." Tenki muttered as the man opened the door.

"To you as well." And with that Mr. Tsukauchi was gone. Tenki made a small smile to himself. He really appreciates what the Police Force does, it's too bad they don't take in Quirk users.

"But a good hero knows how to work with others." Tenki hummed to himself before letting out a yawn. Taking a nap sounded good at the moment and he had the whole day off tomorrow with classes being cancelled. So what better thing to do then rest and relax from a hectic day?

The rest and relaxation was quick to come and go however. Soon enough it was back to school. Tenki happily rid of his bandages before heading off to Homeroom and he was able to sneak in some Eskimo kisses with Eijirou as well. One day Tenki was going to question his boyfriend as to why they did Eskimo kisses instead of real ones, but it didn't currently matter; the Eskimo kisses were way sweeter in Tenki's opinion anyway. After all that and in the classroom, Eijirou had asked about Tenki's hand and the healed appendage was shoved in the red head's face with a "Good as new!"

"Everybody in their seats!" Tenya announced from in front of the class. There were a few snickers that went around as everybody sat and that seemed to just fluster the class president.

"You go get in yours as well." In the doorway stood a heavily bandaged Mr. Aizawa. Tenya was quick to get in his seat and raise his hand in the air for immediate questioning. Mr. Aizawa shook his head and opted to ignore Tenya.

"All right class, my welfare isn't that important right now. Instead you need to realize that your fight is far from over." Mr. Aizawa stated as he took his place in front of the class. Some of the students muttered to each other in confusion. Meanwhile, Tenki shook in his seat. He knew that the villains won't be in hiding forever so Mr. Aizawa's words were pretty damn scary.

"You have the U.A. Sports Festival coming up." Mr. Aizawa continued on. From there the students grew quiet in confusion. Tenki took a sigh in relief that it wasn't something villain-related, but he did know that the Sports Festival was no laughing matter either. All of a sudden a handful of classmates began to groan.

"A Sports Festival? But that's so ordinary!"

"And so close to a villain attack, really?"

"Look here, it's necessary to show that U.A.'s crisis management protocols are sound. And besides that, the Sports Festival is the greatest opportunity your going to get." Mr. Aizawa hushed all the whiners.

"There will be scouts and the like watching us during the festival. Heroes will be looking for potential sidekicks, the people of Japan get to see what kind of people will be its next line of heroes. It's a pretty big thing guys." Tenki decided to chime in with his explanation. He himself remembered watching a good deal of festivals with his parents.

"Koizumi's right! I'm surprised none of you recall the festival, it happens every year!" Izuku started nodding his head in agreement. With that said Tenki's peers began to chat about heroes and sidekicks. Mr. Aizawa had let out a sigh and just let the class talk. At some point the class period had come to an end and everyone was enjoying a break only to keep talking about the festival.

"Will your parents come this year?" Shouto had came over to Tenki.

"They have missed the last two festivals haven't they?" Tenki hummed, "Well I'm sure they'll go this year since I'll be in it. You think out dad's are going to start something like the last time they met?"

"…I don't recall anything happening when they had seen each other last." Shouto made a small pout at the thought.

"My dad can't stand yours. Loves to one-up him every time they meet. I'm sure he's going to try something involving us." Tenki started to tap a pencil against his chin.

"I never heard of this rivalry before. I know my father's been trying to take All Might as a rival, but not your father. Especially since he's not even in the top 10 of pro heroes." Shouto muttered.

"It's not a hero rivalry thing they have." Tenki chuckled, "It's the fact my mom chose my dad over yours." Shouto's eyes widened, he hadn't known that.

"I can only imagine what kind of training regimen my father is going to have in store for these next two weeks." Shouto sighed after a period of silence.

"I can agree with you on that one. Though I do know I'm allowed to have one day off each week. I hope you find some time for yourself Sho." Tenki gave his friend a sympathetic smile.

"I'll try." Shouto's attention then drifted from Tenki to Izuku who was on the other side of the classroom.

"You're father can't keep you like a caged bird forever Sho. Besides, I'm sure you're great at keeping things secret from him. So don't wait to long for trying for things, they might not be there for long." Tenki followed Shouto's gaze to Izuku.

"I know…" Shouto shook his head and made his way back to his seat. It was then back to class for everyone.

"This is going to be quite the two weeks." Tenki hummed to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N): This took way too long to write…I lost contact to my friend that was helping me out (since we've both been really busy lately) and he was like 62% of my writing motivation for this, as well as my sounding board for ideas. Hopefully by getting this chapter done I can get back into the swing of things!

* * *

Tenki had almost forgotten how much he hated his father's idea of hero training. With the Sports Festival on the way, Daichi was all about giving his eldest son extra training while home from school. The training was definitely more for Tenki in the means of physical fitness than the old Quirk training that he'd been put through before. Which made the training that more exhausting. Luckily, Tenki was allowed to have his Saturday's to himself. Using up the first one for a day of rest, Tenki decided that the second one should involve taking his brother out. It had been awhile since the two had done anything thanks to school and training.

"Tenki! I'm ready to go!" Little Nagisa was standing excitedly at the front door.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Tenki called back to his brother, all the while looking at his phone. He was letting Eijirou know what was going on for the day. Once that was settled, Tenki was at the door and ruffling his brother's hair.

"Let's get going. I figured the mall and lunch out will be good." Tenki explained as he slipped on his shoes.

"Yay!" Nagisa cheered and went ahead to open the door.

"Keep an eye out boys! The news says there's a low class villain on the loose." Akemi casually called out right before the boys shut the door.

"Sure thing mom! Bye!" Tenki replied back. He was then getting pulled along by Nagisa. And with all this excitement, Tenki failed to relive that his phone buzzed. A text message reading 'I'll meet you there!' going unread.

"Hey Tenki." Nagisa muttered without his usual enthusiasm.

"What's wrong Nagi?" Tenki had paused in his walking to cock his head at his little brother.

"I wanna see your friends!" Nagisa huffed.

"Huh?" Tenki could only blink in response.

"You talk all the time about your friend, and boyfriend? Yeah you said it was a boyfriend…I wanna see them! You make them sound so cool!" Nagisa whined. Tenki let out a small sigh in relief, seeing as this wasn't a serious deal like his little brother lead on, and decided to squat so that he was more eye-level.

"We get busy a lot. Todoroki's dad doesn't like to let him go out to the mall and stuff like mom and dad let us. As for Kirishima, well, you know how mom and dad like to go out by themselves sometimes. It's like that. I'd love to let you meet them, it's just…not, uh…something that I really think of. Sorry." Nagisa pouted. It looked like he wanted to whine some more, but he was a smart little kid, he understood a good bit of what his older brother was getting at.

"I still wanna see them. Even if you get all kissy and stuff with Kirishima!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"But then you'd whine about being ignored." Tenki started to blush, but he brushed it off with a giggle and stood back up. He then ruffled Nagisa's hair and started walking again. "Let's get to the mall already. It's me and you time alright?"

"Okay!" Nagisa seemed to right back as his old self and started pulling in his excitement once again. The brothers made it to the mall with plenty of time to do whatever they wanted.

"I'm surprised there's so many people here today." Tenki mumbled under his breaths he looked at all the flocks of people. He knew the mall was a busy place, but he thought that maybe the villain threat would make the number of people threaten. "Please stay close to me today." Tenki squeezed Nagisa's hand for emphasize.

"But I don't want to have to hold your hand all day." Nagisa whined.

"There's a bad guy around today, so please stay close." Tenki sighed. Nagisa pouted but made no reply. "Alright, no more pouting, we're here to have fun right?" With that Nagisa nodded his head and the brothers were on the move again. Though as they walked, Tenki spotted a familiar shade of red.

"…That couldn't be…" Tenki had halted to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. But there was a very familiar smile and wave, and the person made their way over.

"Tenki!" It was Eijirou. Tenki had squeaked, just what was he doing here?

"Tenki?" Nagisa attempted to stand on his tiptoes to try and see what was going on. Though soon enough, Eijirou was right in front of the siblings.

"Surprise!" Eijirou chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Tenki blushed lightly.

"I know you said you were spending some time with your brother, but I wanted to come see you!" Eijirou explained himself.

"Who is that Tenki?" Nagisa started tugging on Tenki's sleeve. Eijirou crouched down so that he was more eye-level with Nagisa and grinned.

"You must Nagisa, my name is Eijirou Kirishima, I'm one of your brother's friends." He held out a hand to the younger boy.

"Kirishima?" Nagisa muttered, "…You're big brother's boyfriend!" He suddenly squealed. The outburst got Eijirou to blush and turn his head to Tenki.

"You told him that?" Eijirou asked.

"He's a smart kid. Besides he wouldn't stop asking way I was acting 'like a girl' on my phone." Tenki chuckled.

"You look so cool! What's your Quirk? Can I see?" Nagisa started to question.

"Hold on buddy." Eijirou patted his knees before standing back up.

"Ah your not be all kissy are you?" Nagisa stuck his tongue out and turned his head away.

"I thought you said you weren't going to care if I got all kissy?" Tenki chuckled.

"I didn't think it'd happen!" Nagisa huffed.

"He's exactly like you said he was." Eijirou slung an arm over Tenki's shoulders. "Anyway, how about this Nagisa, I get to be with you and Tenki in the mall today in trade for showing you my Quirk?" Nagisa brought a hand to his chin and took a few moments to think about Eijirou's statement.

"Deal." Nagisa finally agreed.

"Awesome!" Eijirou replied.

"Show me! Show me!" Nagisa squealed.

"Hold on Nagisa." Tenki shook his head at his brother's actions.

"So my Quirk is called 'Hardening', I can make any part of my body hard as a rock." Eijirou explained with a smile. Nagisa actually kept quiet as he stared at Eijirou with wide-eyes. The redhead then held out a hand and activated his Quirk.

"Woah!" Nagisa slowly reached out to touch Eijirou's hand. "It looks so weird and it feels funny."

"Thanks…" Eijirou shyly chuckled.

"Come on Nagisa, you're embarrassing him." Tenki grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's not embarrassing me." Eijirou huffed, "Now let's get going, we're burning daylight!"

"Yeah!" Nagisa excited ran on ahead.

"Nagisa hold on!" Tenki squeaked and followed after his brother. Eijirou couldn't help but smile as he too ran after Nagisa. The boys jumped from store to store and took a break at the food court.

"Man, you're brother is so cool! And you're such a good big brother." Eijirou exclaimed before he took a swig of soda. Tenki just turned his head shyly and went on to eat some fries.

"Kirishima is awesome too!" Nagisa threw his hands in the air and giggled.

"Thank you Nagisa." Eijirou nodded his head to the kid.

"…Say Nagi, can you get some more napkins?" Tenki wiped his face with what looked like the last napkin.

"Okay!" Nagisa hopped out of the booth he was at and ran off.

"This needs to happen more often." Eijirou hummed, "Though I must admit he is a handful." He then leaned over and pecked Tenki on the cheek.

"Yeah." Tenki began to blush. Though before he could continue on with their little moment Tenki noticed it was taking too long for Nagisa to return. "Where's Nagisa? He was only out of sight for like a minute!" Tenki began to panic. Eijirou began to look around the food court in search for the younger Koizumi.

"No, no, no…" Tenki jumped up from his seat.

"I'll meet with you later, go!" Eijirou nudged Tenki on. There needed to be no more words, Tenki was gone in a flash. Eijirou made sure to clean their space before joining in the search. Seconds turned to minutes and were creeping into an hour. Tenki and Eijirou were constantly texting and calling one another from other different ends of the mall looking for Nagisa.

"Tenki stay calm. We're going to find him. Besides, we're heroes, we got this." Eijirou reassured over the phone during the pair's current call.

"But what if he's hurt or worse? What if it was the villain that was on the news today? I'll never see him again!" Tenki cried out.

"Tenki! Pull yourself together! We will find him and he will be fine. And I'm seeing a lot of commotion over by the back end of the mall. I'm heading downstairs and checking it out. Why not come over? By this point we should look together since splitting up hasn't worked." Eijirou stated through grit teeth.

"Okay…" The line then went dead. Eijirou pocketed his cell and headed into the mess of people. As he pushed his way through Eijirou ended up spotting what the crowd was so entranced by. There, in the eye of the circle of people, was a sniffling Nagisa and a grown man trapped in an oversized bubble. The man was growling and kicking about the bubble, but it was no where near popping.

"Nagisa!" Eijirou called out and ran over to scoop the boy into his arms. It seemed like Nagisa wanted to call something out, but he was unable, so he just continued to cry and bury his face in Eijirou's chest.

"Let me out of here!" The man cried out from the bubble. Nagisa shook his head, but kept his face buried.

"Say," Eijirou growled, "Are you the guy that kidnapped him?" The man had halted his struggling to stare at Eijirou.

"If I say yes will you get me out of here?" The man groaned.

"No." Eijirou snarled.

"You sick bastard!" Tenki suddenly walked out of the crowed and glared at the man in the bubble. "I've already called the police so you're staying right there until then." He hissed.

"Hey Tenki, I think that man took Nagisa's voice. He's been crying but he hasn't said a word." Eijirou handed off Nagisa to Tenki.

"That sounds likely, Nagisa is always a loud crier and that would explain why he didn't shout in the food court." Tenki let out a much needed sigh and held Nagisa close. "You watch the villain, I'm going to try and calm Nagisa down."

"Of course." Eijirou nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. While the redhead stared down the bubbled villain, Tenki pushed through the crowd to find a secluded bench.

"You were a real hero today Nagisa, I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner." Tenki rubbed soothing circles on his little brother's back. "But it's all over now." The police came quick and popped the bubble to arrest the villain. With the villain gone the crowd disappeared and Eijirou went to join the brothers on the bench.

"You were so brave Nagisa." Eijirou tried to put on a smile and cheer.

"Thank you." Nagisa finally spoke out and turned to give the redhead a smile.

"Hopefully next time we get together it doesn't turn out this way." Eijirou went to give the siblings a big hug.

"Agreed." Tenki hummed.

"I wanna go home now." Nagisa murmured.

"Me too." Tenki sighed.

"Later guys. Take care." Eijirou patted Nagisa's head and just laid his head on Tenki's shoulder.

"See you at the festival." Tenki replied.

"Bye-bye Kirishima." Nagisa stated with a bit some of his usual cheer thrown in. With that the day was done. Everyone went home. The Koizumi's having to deal with their parents' reactions, which weren't as bad as expected to be, and end the night huddled together on the couch. The day might have been frightening, but deep down, that scare was just the kick in the butt Tenki needed to realize what being a hero really meant.


	17. Chapter 17

The day had finally come. U.A.'s Sports Festival was in full bloom. The students were placed in prep rooms in accordance with their room numbers and each room was abuzz with excitement and some nerves. Tenya was busy yelling at his classmates to make sure they were ready to go, others like Mina were complaining about being stick in their gym clothes, then there was the quiet ones; Tenki and Eijirou were at a table holding hands, Katsuki was sitting cross-legged in a chair obviously thinking hard, and Izuku and Shouto were leaning against a wall. Then out of the blue Shouto turned to Izuku with a glare in his eyes.

"All Might has his eyes on you doesn't he Midoriya?" Shouto began, "I have to say…I will beat you. I can prove myself, but what about you?" The sudden declaration caught most of the students off guard. Eijirou was quick to get up and go put a hand on Shouto's shoulder.

"Hey, man, why pick a fight now?" Eijirou questioned. Shouto brushed off the redhead's hand. Tenki made sure to come over and pull his boyfriend back.

"Eiji, let him be." He warned.

"But Tenki!" Eijirou gasped. Tenki made sure to give Eijirou a look that got him to shut his mouth for the time being.

"Todoroki…I'm not sure why you felt the need to say that. I know you're stronger and that I might not measure up to the others." Izuku looked down to his hands, "But I'm aiming for the top too! I'm going to give it everything I got!" A small smile went on Shouto's face, though it was quick to disappear.

"Right." Shouto backed away and went to stand some other place.

"What?" Eijirou looked to Tenki for possible answers.

"He just said something that Midoriya needed to hear. Besides, he needs to let some steam off on others besides myself." Tenki hummed. Eijirou was still confused and wanted a better explanation, but an announcement rang on the overhead signaling that it was time for them all to exit the prep room.

"Let's do this!" (Almost) Everyone cheered and made their ways to the exit. Putting on brave faces it was out to the inner stadium. Present Mic was loud and proud as he announced to the large crowd that packed the stadium. Eijirou was chatting it up with Katsuki while Tenki watched Izuku sweat bullets.

"You got this Midoriya. You have to prove yourself to Todoroki right?" Tenki gave a soft nudge on the curly-haired boy's shoulder. With tinted cheeks it appeared that Izuku calmed a bit.

"Right. Thanks Koizumi." Izuku nodded his head.

"Trust yourself, then go relying on others. It's not easy, but it works." Tenki hummed. By this time everyone was now gathered in front of a little podium stage. On top of the stage was a lady clad in a seemingly skimpy-but-not outfit. From the murmurs Tenki learned her name was Lady Midnight.

"Alright kiddos! It's time for the Athlete's Oath." She swung a short frayed whip in front of herself. "May the student representative come forward, class 1-A's Katsuki Bakugou!" Izuku yelped in surprise that Katsuki was the one stating the oath and Tenki went to shush him.

"Maybe it had to do with his exam score, now quiet Midoriya." Tenki put a finger to his lips for emphasis. However, it seemed that Katsuki had his own plans as he announced that he'd be the one in first place today instead of the oath. This got the non 1-A students to make a fuss. Tenki suddenly thought back to how the 1-B and general studies had crowed outside class 1-A's room just to make their presences known and threatened for 1-A to not let their guards down. Though Tenki's attention was brought back to the festival when Lady Midnight went right on to announce the first event. On a big screen there was moment of buzzing before the words "Obstacle Course Race" delayed in all caps. Lady Midnight then went on to explain the race; of how it involved all eleven of U.A.'s classes and was lap around the outside of the stadium.

"To your places kids!" Lady Midnight cooed before leaving. It was to one of the exit gates that all the students gathered. Anticipation was running high as all waited for the green light to flash. Just out of the corner of his eye, Tenki noticed that Shouto was starting to lean forward and his hand seemed to start icing over.

"I see…" Tenki huffed as he realized what Shouto was about to do and made his way over to the boy. Being as careful as possible Tenki slipped his fingers into Shouto's collar and used his Quirk to get a good grip.

"Start!" The light turned green and the race was officially started. As many complained about the gate being to narrow to pass through due to the number of people, Shouto started to ice a trail as he ran for it. He easily slipped past the group and was in first. Tenki snickered to himself as he took the free ride without his friend noticing. However, Tenki wasn't the only one ready for Shouto's ice; all the 1-A students made their ways out of the crowd. Just ahead the next obstacle was apparent - Tenki scoffed as he recognized the "Gimmicks" from the entrance exam. Shouto had skidded to a halt as one of the large robots stood in his path.

"Thanks for the ride Sho!" Tenki kept up with the momentum and just ran right through Shouto and the robot.

"What?" Shouto hissed, probably surprised that Tenki had piggy-backed, "Ugh, stupid things." He froze the bot and then kept moving forward with a run. Tenki was happily surprised with himself as he kept the lead until he reached the next obstacle. It was a deep pit littered with small platforms and tightropes.

"Ah!" Tenki stood wide-eyed at the obstacle's edge. He was trying to figure this one out. Shouto got his lead back as he froze the ropes and skated over them. Turning to watch his classmates pass him, Tenki spotted poor Izuku taking the tightropes upside down. He had some robot part strapped to his back and was going as fast as he could while staying stable with his crawling.

"Get your head in the game Tenki! You weigh the same as a child keeping your balance is easy!" Tenki shook his head and finally stepped foot on a tightrope. With only a few uneasy steps, Tenki slowly got back into a sprint. Back with renewed vigor, Tenki chased after his classmates to the next obstacle. By the time Tenki made it to the mine field, Katsuki just passed Shouto for the lead spot.

"I'm falling behind!" Tenki grunted as he just ran through the field without a care. There was no way he was going to be able to trigger a mine and all he had to do was make his way through clumsy racers. Just when Tenki thought he could make it into the top five, a loud explosion sounded from behind. In the air flew Izuku, riding on the robot piece that he was carrying with him.

"How smart Midoriya, you were utilizing that as a tool this whole race." Tenki hummed as he watched Midoriya fly over Shouto and Katsuki. The event riled everyone up and Tenki was amazed at how much everyone was pushing themselves. When it was announced that Izuku made it into first, Tenki was amazed. And when he himself made it to the finish he was in seventh, just behind Tenya and in front of Fumikage.

"Tenki!" Eijirou ran up from behind and hugged his boyfriend. Tenki was all smiles until he spotted Eijirou's pout.

"What's up Eiji? You're in tenth place you should be happy." Tenki muttered.

"That guy has the same Quirk as me!" Eijirou whined and pointed to the guy that was in the place behind him with some weird looking face, was that his eyebrows or his eyelashes? "Just when I though mine was generic enough…"

"Eiji…your Quirk is your own, don't let that guy get to you." Tenki sighed and turned so that they were in a complete hug. "Besides you look way manlier and hotter than that weirdo." That got Eijirou to chuckle and smile a bit.

"So the top forty-two will be the ones making it to the next event! And for those of you placing lower don't worry you'll still get chance to show your stuff!" Lady Midnight grabbed everyone's attention once again. The big screen made its return, and after its buzzing this go round the words "Calvary Battle" were on display. The event was explained as team event and that every student had a point value. The point was to collect the most points to advance onto the next event. As Tenki tried to think of how he could even play out this event, it was explained that Izuku, being in the number one place, was worth one million points. All eyes turned to the boy who now looked like he was going to shit himself.

"Looks like we both are going to have a hard time this event Midoriya." Tenki sighed.

"Let's do our best Tenki!" Eijirou shouted from besides Tenki.

"I'll try!" Tenki grinned as he replied; but he still was nervous.


	18. Chapter 18

As it turns out it was harder than Tenki thought to get into a group. He figured that maybe some of his classmates would offer to let him play rider seeing as his Quirk was pretty advantageous in this type of event, but he kept being turned down or actually ignored. Even when he asked if he could be part of the horse he was shot down. And seeing as his own classmates wouldn't let him in a group, it was even less likely a group made up of other class students to accept him. At one point Tenki just made his way to the large group of kids that were surrounding someone. Turns out that someone was Katsuki. He was turning down classmates and others alike, at least until Eijirou asked and explained how useful he was as the front part of the horse.

"Fine Hair-for-Brains." Katsuki sighed and nodded his head.

"But now we need two more. Who else can help put up a fight against Midoriya and Todoroki?" Eijirou hummed and scanned the crowd; his eyes landing on Tenki of course.

"You not in a team yet?" Eijirou questioned. Tenki shook his head no. He then turned to look at Katsuki with determination.

"Let me be part of your horse Bakugou." Tenki asked.

"Tsk, why should I let you? You fucking pansy, just because I let your boyfriend on my team doesn't mean I'll let you." Katsuki put his arms over his chest and growled.

"This isn't about him, this is between you and me. You know my Quirk can be helpful and I know Todoroki better than anyone else here, so those are huge advantages. You're going to be the rider so you can tell me what to do if you must, but let me help you come out on top this round alright?" Tenki huffed as he gave his explanation. Katsuki had just stared for a few moments; the tension in the air could certainly be felt.

"Fine. You can be part of the horse, but you better know how to deal with the Half-and-Half's ice." Katsuki finally answered.

"Trust me, it won't be a problem." Tenki grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah! We'll be the best team I just know it! Now let's go find a fourth person!" Eijirou cheered and brought both Tenki and Katsuki into an over-the-shoulder hug. It didn't take very long for Katsuki to decide on Hanta as the fourth member and the team to get in position. Katsuki was the rider, Eijirou was the front part of the horse, Tenki was the right, and Hanta was the left. Katsuki was then handed a headband with the group's total point value and he tied it to his forehead.

"Let's go straight for Deku." Katsuki hissed and he held a tight grip on Eijirou's shoulders.

"You got it." Eijirou grinned as he replied. All they had to do was wait for the start signal…

"I should have figured." Tenki sighed as he watched all the groups head for Izuku, and of course Katsuki wanted them to go for it as well.

"What was that pansy?" Katsuki muttered out.

"Everyone wants Midoriya, just how are we going to be the one to get his headband?" Tenki questioned back.

"Let me deal with that." Katsuki huffed. The group still went forward, at least until Izuku's group went up into the air. Tenki watched in a daze, staring at Izuku's teammates; he had Fumikage and Ochako with him. They were definitely classmates to be wary of.

"Bakugou!" Eijirou suddenly shouted. The shout snapped Tenki back to reality and he noticed that Katsuki had just left the group.

"Ah! Sero grab him!" Tenki yelped. Hanta quickly shot a line of tape at Katsuki's shoulder. An announcement rang out that so long as feet didn't touch the ground that leaving the horse like that was okay, but not recommended. Once Katsuki was back in place it seemed that the blond was a bit shocked at the ordeal.

"What were you thinking?" Eijirou chastised.

"Whatever, come on let's try again!" Katsuki shook his head and growled. But then in a split second, Katsuki's headband was snapped off.

"Too easy!" A new voice teased.

"Give that back! I'll freaking kill you!" Katsuki roared and turned to face the headband snatcher. The kid looked very simple, especially when compared to class A's assemble of students. Something about him bothered Tenki, this was the type of person that never did anything without a plan. And just as Tenki figured, the blond began to explain how the race was taken lightly on purpose. That class B was watching before striking in this round.

"Though I don't see why you have to be such a big shot. Aren't you already a celebrity? The victim of the sludge incident right?" The blond chuckled. Fro there it was plain to see that something snapped in Katsuki.

"Kirishima, plan's changed." Katsuki muttered out. "Before we go for Deku, I'm murdering each and every one of these assholes." He then began to roar like a monster.

"Ah! Bakugou calm down. If you don't keep your cool we'll never get our points back." Eijirou barely squeaked out as Katsuki death-gripped his shoulders.

"Just keep moving. I'm cool as ice." Katsuki hissed and moved so that he could attack. As soon as Katsuki went for it however, the blond dodged and sent Katsuki's Quirk back at him.

"Nice Quirk you got." The blond grinned.

"You bastard!" Katsuki went to attack again, but this time the blond blocked while using what looked like Eijirou's power.

"What? My Quirk too?" Eijirou shouted out in surprise.

"Tsk, he's just a copy-cat." Katsuki grumbled.

"But there has to be a way that he's copying…" Tenki tried to reply the past minutes in his head. It couldn't have been from sight alone that he was copying the Quirks or else he'd use someone else's.

"That's it!" Tenki shouted.

"What?" Katsuki growled while keeping his eyes trained on the enemy.

"He has to touch to copy!" Tenki exclaimed.

"Oh, it seems at least one of you isn't an idiot." The blond stated bluntly. "But that doesn't matter, like you could dodge me in these close quarters."

"That's what you think. Go get our points back Bakugou!" Tenki growled. Katsuki raised a brow, yet instead of questioning, he just smirked and readied his hands.

"Coming at me again? But don't you see I'm better with your Quirks than you are?" The blond certainly seemed full of himself at this point. As the blond held out a hand, probably going to tap Katsuki real quick, his fingers slipped right through the shoulder. Being in a moment of shock, Katsuki was able to land a hit and nab two headbands from off the blond's neck.

"What? I-It went through?" The blond stuttered and stared at the group.

"Eat it smartass." Tenki huffed.

"Get away Monoma!" A strange looking student stomped over and spewed some goo out from the top of his head to separate the groups.

"Bondo?" The blond, Monoma, questioned.

"You should have enough points for now, just get out of here." The other student warned.

"R-Right." Monoma's group then left.

"Hey!" Katsuki looked like he wanted to chase, however, he failed to noticed that the goo had hardened and trapped Eijirou's leg.

"I'm stuck!" Eijirou went on to point out.

"I got it covered, come on Bakugou, forget him. Didn't you want to go after Midoriya anyway?" Tenki stated before closing his eyes.

"Woah I just went right through it!" Eijirou exclaimed when free.

"Hmph, guess your right, for now pansy." Katsuki huffed and turned his head to scan for Izuku's team. "Damn it, Halfy is already fighting him! No way we'll let him get those points!" With a nod from the group, they readied to get moving again. Though the clock was ticking, there were only a few more minutes left. They were getting close, but not close enough.

"Soy sauce face! Your tape!" Bakugou seemed to ready himself for something. As Hanta's tape landed at a place near Shouto's and Izuku's teams, Tenki figured out what was going on; Hanta was going to use his tape like a grappling hook.

"It's Sero, and hold on!" With a small whir and some speed from one of Katsuki's explosions, the group slid up to the already fighting groups. Though before Katsuki could really jump in, the time was called. With a small roar Katsuki pounded on Eijirou's head, and lucky the redhead activated his Quirk in time to handle the blows.

"In first place, Team Todoroki! In second, Team Bakugou! Third to Team Tetsu…no Team Shinso! And last but not least, fourth place belongs to Team Midoriya!" Present Mic's announcement rang loud in everyone's ears. Izuku fell from his horse and started crying happily, Shouto dismounted his and seemed a bit underwhelmed, and Katsuki hopped off to go grumble on his own.

"Man that was intense! And say Tenki, when did ya learn to phase other people?" Eijirou questioned once the horse was broken up.

"What? You can do what now?" Izuku gasped as he eavesdropped on accident. Tenki blushed a bit and scratched at his cheek.

"I was practicing on it for awhile. I figured if I could pull things of what I was phasing through, like my clothes, electrical wires, and all that jazz. Then maybe I could learn to do the same with all kinds of things, including people I'm touching." Tenki explained.

"That's so cool!" Eijirou couldn't help but sweep his boyfriend up into a hug.

"Yeah…but I can't seem to use my Quirk for a bit afterwards…it takes a lot of concentration and energy from me." Tenki sighed and happily hugged back.

"Ah I have to add this into my notebook immediately! Ah I can only imagine the possibilities this opens up, especially for rescue situations…" Izuku started to babble and walk off. Tenki just laughed at the other's action. Though he did notice Shouto out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Eiji, you go on without me, I want to talk to Shouto." Tenki broke away from the hug.

"No problem, I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Eijirou nodded his head and went away liked asked.

"Hey, just because your father is here doesn't mean you get to start acting up. You were doing so well, especially with Midoriya…" Tenki huffed as he stood a fair distance from the other. Shouto glared at Tenki in a way that made the brunet flinch slightly.

"It's complicated." Shouto sighed.

"And you don't think I understand a little bit of that. Go talk to Midoriya properly, enough of whatever this is." Tenki gestured a hand and shook his head. Shouto let out a small hum before walking off. In any case Tenki released a sigh of relief, now maybe during this lunch break he could actually rid of some of this intensity that everyone else seemed to be high riding.


	19. Chapter 19

The cafeteria was surprisingly quiet for the amount of people it contained. Tenki had located Eijirou easily and was quick to grab a meal and go sit. As he came over, Denki had gotten up and offered his seat.

"Uh, thanks Kaminari." Tenki's eyebrows crinkled a bit in confusion at the blond.

"No problem Koizumi! And Kirishima don't go eating his face, he needs to be in top condition for the next round." Denki started to snicker.

"Ah shut up!" It was actually Eijirou that was the blushing mess. This only got Denki to laugh even more.

"See ya lovebirds later. Now then where is Mineta…" Denki gave a wave before leaving.

"I didn't take him to be such a blabbermouth." Tenki murmured as he picked at his lunch.

"He's a good guy Tenki, but yeah he certainly is excitable." Eijirou scratched at his cheek. Tenki chose to just smile and nod in return. It then grew quiet once more. Tenki enjoyed his meal as Eijirou just leaned on his shoulder.

"Excuse me? Since when was that a thing?" Momo's voice practically echoed over the cafeteria.

"Woah what's got her so worked up?" Tenki questioned.

"I don't know." Eijirou replied.

"I'm going to go see…" Tenki looked down to his plate, "But first to take care of this." Depositing his trash into the nearest garbage can Tenki went to go see what was up with Momo. She was found standing in front of Denki and Minoru with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You okay? I heard you shout from across the room." Tenki wormed his way over.

"These guys say that all the girls have to participate in the cheerleading after lunch. It seems like a lie, but even Mr. Aizawa came over and agreed." Momo sighed and put a hand to her cheek.

"Well…what if I joined you? Maybe it wouldn't be so embarrassing if you had a boy with you." Tenki offered with a mild blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Seriously?" Minoru huffed, seemingly upset with Tenki's suggestion.

"I say let him. I bet Kirishima would love to see him in a skirt." Denki chuckled.

"I would not be wearing a skirt!" Tenki gasped.

"He's right, male cheerleaders typically wear pants or the occasional shorts. In fact for tops they have full shirts over the half tops females have to wear." Momo clarified.

"Whatever, so you going to get the girls or what?" Minoru moved the conversation along.

"I guess so. Let's go find them Koizumi." Momo gave one last sigh.

"Alright, let's go meet by the prep room so that we can all change accordingly." Tenki offered.

"Good idea." Momo nodded before walking off. So then Tenki was off to go find his lady classmates. He ended up gathering Mina and Tsuyu, and when getting to the prep room, learned that Momo had gotten the other girls.

"Alight I had a little talk with the American cheerleaders about their uniforms. I can make replicas for everyone, including a more appropriate one for you Koizumi." Momo explained.

"This is so weird." Kyouka huffed.

"But hey if all the girls have to do it, who are we to refuse?" Ochako sighed.

"Let's cheer our butts off!" Tooru squealed.

"I'm sure this won't be so bad." Tenki added in.

"Thanks for joining us. I guess this means your the girl in your relationship?" Tsuyu stated with a smile. This got the girls to start laughing while Tenki tried to hide his face in one of his hands.

"Come on leave him be, let's get dressed." Momo calmed everyone down before she went to creating all the uniforms for the group. The girls wore the same as the American cheerleaders; half tops with skirts. Meanwhile Momo had made a normal shirt and shorts for Tenki.

"You look so cute in pink! You should totally put your glasses on, it'd totally bring the whole outfit together!" Mina squealed after Tenki was finished dressing.

"Oh come on Ashido…" Tenki blushed, "Pink is your thing."

"Hmm you're right. You're fine as is, I don't need you stealing the spotlight!" Mina put a fist to the air with a small cheer. An announcement rang overhead stating that the lunch break was now over and that there was going to be recreational activities for participants that weren't in the main event any longer.

"Time to get out there. Let's try and have some fun with this." Tenki nervously chuckled as he smoothed out some spots on his shirt. The girls all raised their pom-poms in agreement and started walking out. Though as soon as they all entered the arena, there were all kinds of laughs and gasps coming from students and the crowd alike. Tenki looked around in confusion along side the girls until his eyes landed on a snickering Denki and borderline nosebleed Minoru.

"You tricked us? But then Mr. Aizawa…" Momo huffed out and grit her teeth.

"Well we still have some time before the main event, let's just make the most of this." Tooru started waving her pom-poms around without a care.

"She's right." Tenki nodded his head and put his hands on his hips. Getting nods from all the girls it was then back to paying attention to Midnight's explanations for the main event.

"So this year we will have a one-on-one tourney event!" Midnight exclaimed, "And we'll be deciding match-ups by lots." She then pulled out a little box and shook it lightly.

"Um, excuse me?" Eyes turned to see Mashirao with his arm raised high in the air. "I'd like to drop out."

"Ojiro? Why?" Tooru squealed and ran over to the tailed boy. And she wasn't the only one to have that reaction; it seemed like everyone had the same question lining their lips.

"I have no memory of the Calvary Battle up until the very end. I know this is a great opportunity and it's stupid to just throw it away. But everyone here has made it with their own strengths, yet I'm standing here not knowing how or why. It's not right…" Mashirao's tail tip twitched along side his nerves. He then put a hand to his face, seemingly ready to cry.

"I can't remember anything either! I'll drop out too!" One other member from the group that Mashirao was in raised a hand. Midnight gave the boys a curious stare before smirking and snapping her whip.

"How naive and green, I like it! Shoda and Ojiro have officially withdrawn!" She went on to announce. She went on to state that the team that had come in fifth would choose two members to fill the now empty spaces, but that team stated that the team known as Team Tetsutetsu had proven themselves more than their team. And so the two replacements were Tetsutetsu and Ibara. Then the lots were pulled so that the one-on-ones could be set up:

 _Midoriya vs Shinso_

 _Todoroki vs Sero_

 _Shiozaki vs Kaminari_

 _Ida vs Hatsume_

 _Koizumi vs Tokoyami_

 _Aoyama vs Yaoyorozu_

 _Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima_

 _Uraraka vs Bakugou_

"Oh boy…" Tenki sighed as he turned to look at Fumikage. "This might actually be a tough fight."

"Don't worry Koizumi, I'm sure you'll do fine." Momo placed a calming hand on Tenki's shoulder.

"Thanks, same to you." Tenki bowed his head.

"Now, we're dressed up as this, so we might as well go cheer on our peers." Momo grinned and held up her pom-poms. Tenki couldn't help but reflect that smile and nod. With all that out of the way, it was onto the recreational activities. But not before Eijirou had come over to enthusiastically complement his boyfriend's outfit.

"Eijirou!" Tenki was a blushing mess as he shoved a pom-pom in the other boy's face. That just got a lot of laughing out of the people around. It wasn't what he planned, but Tenki figured this was great for his down-time before the big fights.


	20. Chapter 20

The time had come. The area was set up and the time was lessening. The first fight was going to be Izuku versus that Shinso guy. From Mashirao's earlier statements and the guy's overall aura, Tenki didn't have a good feeling about all this. It didn't help when on his way to go see his family they ran into each other. Shinso was just staring at Tenki; bored with some underlaying cockiness.

"Can I help you?" Tenki sighed. Shinso raised a brow and continued to stare. "You trying to size me up or something?" Tenki went on. But once again, Shinso stayed quiet. Not wanting to waste the little time he had to go see his parents before the events started up again, Tenki continued to walk on. At least that was the plan until Shinso finally spoke up.

"You guys in 1-A are so ridiculous. Most of you'll never amount to anything." He huffed.

"Oh? Just because you're in the general studies doesn't mean you have a right to insult us in the hero course." Tenki hissed out - not liking that his classmates were just insulted.

"Tsk, I'm only in that department because my Quirk couldn't work in the stupid entrance exam." Shinso gave a low growl.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Tenki huffed right back.

"Say, what's with the stupid outfit? You trying to show the world of heroes just how much of a weirdo you are?" Shinso had the gall to smirk as he asked his questions. Tenki glared as he went to reply.

"Weirdo? Heehee, isn't everyone in their own right a weirdo?" At that moment a strange feeling passed through Tenki's mind. Though he could only laugh as he had felt a similar effect before… "A brainwasher. You're a brainwasher." Tenki started to let out some giggles.

"What?" Shinso gasped upon realizing his Quirk failed.

"Tenki? Where is that brat?" A familiar voice echoed in the halls. Tenki put on the biggest smile he could muster.

"You're no where near as good as my dad." Tenki hummed and pretty soon the said man came around the corner. At seeing The General in his full hero get-up, Shinso paled.

"There you are. What are you doing?" Daichi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at his son.

"I was coming, but this guy I guess was trying to lure me into his Quirk. I have no idea what for though." Tenki explained to his father. Daichi went to glare at Shinso.

"T-The General?" Shinso muttered almost under his breath.

"Oi you're the little brainwasher right? Mmm you seemed pretty good, at least until you started using your Quirk like an ass." Daichi actually yawned and turned back to Tenki. "Now come on, if I have to hear you brother whine about not seeing you one more time…"

"Yes sir." Tenki bowed his head. With that Daichi walked back to wherever he was seated earlier.

"If I can break out of my dad's will manipulation, you have nothing on me…To bad I can't warn Midoriya about your low-blow tactics." Tenki sighed and shook his head before running off to catch up with his family. Shinso was left to his own thoughts as time ticked down to his fight…

"I'm worried about Midoriya. I don't think he's ever dealt with someone like Shinso before." Tenki commented as he took a seat between his mother and little brother.

"We'll see won't we? Now listen to the rules so that you're ready for them when your turn arrives." Akemi patted her elder son on the leg as her eyes were glued to the arena. As she said that Izuku and Shinso were making their ways to the battlefield. It didn't take long for the explanations to be given about the no exiting the ring and knockouts, and with a whip crack from Lady Midnight the battle was on. Sadly so, it took less than a minute for Shinso to ask out a question and trap Izuku in his Quirk.

"Midoriya no." Tenki whined out as he watched Izuku unwillingly start walking towards the ring's edge. "Certainly you can break out of this." All of a sudden, when it seemed like Izuku was a sure-fire loser, he was able to summon his Quirk into one of his fingers, causing it to break and thus free himself of the mind-control. Then the fight turned physical as Izuku charged right for Shinso. With some useless shouting from Shinso the fight went on until Izuku was able to flip Shinso to his back with his feet hanging out of the ring. The crowd was alight with rambling, many complimenting Shinso's Quirk.

"The kid just needs a little work." Daichi even threw in his two-cents. "But now it's time for Todoroki's kid." He went on to grumble.

"Oh, I should go and talk to him. He's been all kinds of moody since this whole event started." Tenki stood and gave his brother a quick good-bye. Little did he know, his father decided to follow after him.

"Grow up. Stop rebelling like some petulant child. Remember it's your duty to surpass All Might." Tenki did not expect to run into Endeavor. Let alone when he was in the middle of a lecture.

"Shouto…" Tenki had froze in his tracks. He shouldn't get in between them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the hero with the biggest stick shoved up his ass." Tenki gasped as he heard his father's rude comment. Endeavor halted in his talking to look over at Tenki and Daichi. Quickly Tenki ran over to Shouto's side.

"Run now. This won't be pretty, go see Midoriya or something." He squeaked. Slowly Shouto walked off, but he secretly stayed within ear-shot.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you around here General." Endeavor growled. The man's eyes then drifted over to Tenki. "Is that your son? How pathetic. I bet you wish that Shinso kid was yours and not him. I mean just look at him, wearing something like that, embarrassing. Though it's not like it matters, no kid of yours would ever match up to mine."

"It's all about Quirks and power with you Endeavor. Yet, you still can't see why Akemi left your ass in the dirt where it belonged." Daichi fought back.

"Big talk from such a worthless hero." Endeavor shook his head.

"Says the guy who is borderline abusive to his kids." Daichi grumbled.

"I know very well that you trained your brat just as hard as I do with mine." Endeavor smirked.

"Enough!" Tenki dared yell out. "You're both grown men and need to stop acting like hormonal teenagers! Just shove whatever history you have away and pay attention to your kids! Hell, Shouto's about to go and fight. Sure he's going to win, we all know this, but still some nice words here and there never hurt. And dad, I'm sure you don't want to start a scene. Go back to mom and Nagisa."

"You going to let your kid talk to you like that?" Endeavor growled at Daichi.

"This isn't over." Daichi pointed a finger at Endeavor and sighed. "As for you," he stated turning to Tenki, "watch it. I'm still your father and you shouldn't be taking that tone with me." Tenki bowed his head and quickly left the adults. By now Shouto had skittered off, not too sure what to do with the info just supplied to him. Meanwhile, Tenki just wanted to find some friendlier company, as well as get changed back into his gym clothes. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but now seriously wasn't the time. When Shouto went in for his fight, it seemed the sour mood his dad presented was still stuck with him. He ended up going a little overboard when it came to freezing Hanta in the ring. The fight lasted barely two minutes; as well was the case for Ibara's and Denki's fight, and the Tenya versus Hatsume one. They all came and went so quick; pretty soon Tenki's own fight was upon him. He stood across from Fumikage in the ring. Thoughts of his family and Endeavor were being put behind him. Right now he had to focus on this fight. He had no idea how he'd par up with the bird-headed peer. The two hadn't really done any socializing before this point and Tenki only really knew the name of the other's Quirk.

"You ready?" Midnight hummed as she looked between the pair.

"Yes." Fumikage replied without looking up from the ground. With a deep breath Tenki turned to face the hero.

"Ready ma'am."

"Alright! Go for it boys!"


	21. Chapter 21

Fumikage was the first to charge. Dark Shadow had stayed behind him during the attack. Tenki opted to dodge rather than phase. He had no idea what was up with Dark Shadow and he'd rather test any phasing out with a finger before he'd dare attempt his whole body. Overall Tenki was at a disadvantage. He was the lesser in physical combat and the fact he knew so little about Dark Shadow. But there was no way he was just going to throw this fight.

"We are all aware of your lack of physical prowess." Fumikage huffed out when he turned to face Tenki after his initial attack.

"And here I thought that you were one of those that was aware to never underestimate an opponent." Tenki couldn't help but give the other a cheery smile. This seemed to urge Fumikage to attack again, this time Dark Shadow was the one coming on first. Tenki ducked under Dark Shadow and swept his legs so that he'd trip Fumikage. However, Fumikage failed to fumble on the floor. Instead Dark Shadow had caught him and got him back to his feet.

"Cheap tactics like that won't work." Fumikage stated.

"That's what you think." Tenki rolled his shoulders. He really needed to come up with a plan. All this dodging back and forth was just going to tire them both out. Taking a split second to move his focus away from the fight, Tenki looked to see where the sun was in the sky. Currently it was in front of him and behind Fumikage; meaning sunlight was baring right on his back. Tenki figured if he was going to stand a chance he had to keep Dark Shadow pointed to the sun like this. Though Fumikage was sure to figure this out sooner or later. He had to make a run for it, now it was Tenki's turn to try and attack.

"Hmph." Fumikage closed his eyes as Dark Shadow took all of Tenki's punches. With a growl slipping past his lips, Tenki attempted a phase. He was going to punch Fumikage right in his smug little beak! But that failed to work. As soon as Tenki's knuckles crept into Dark Shadow they began to burn.

"Ah!" He pulled his hand back and took steps away from the manifested Quirk. For a second Tenki could have sworn he saw a look of concern pass over Fumikage's features, but if it was there it was quick to leave.

"No. This won't stop me." Tenki huffed and shook out his hand. He might not be able to phase through Dark Shadow, but he'll still find a way around it. Both fighters got themselves back into fighting stances. A hushed silence seemed to overtake the crowd as the boys' stared one another down.

"Get 'em Tenki!" One squeaky voice was able to shout over the silence. Tenki grinned. His brother was cheering him on, and even if he was to fail he'd go down haven given his all! He came at Fumikage once again. Even Dark Shadow seemed to roll its eyes as all of Tenki's attacks were getting blocked again. But then Tenki grabbed at Dark Shadow's shoulders and leapt up. Once he was up and over Tenki landed right on Fumikage. He was sure the pin wouldn't last very long, but he still phased his hands through Fumikage's shoulders and into the ground. With all the strength Tenki could muster he started pushing the other to the ring's edge. Though as he pushed Dark Shadow started to pull at his midsection. It didn't take much effort from the Quirk to dislodge Tenki and throw him. Tenki hit the dirt that was out of the fighting area.

"And that's a win for Tokoyami! What a fight!" Midnight waved a hand in the air as she made her announcement. Tenki let out a weak sigh as he sat up. Surprisingly, Fumikage came over and offered a hand. Once on his feet, Tenki cocked his head to the bird-boy.

"You tried and that's more than can be said for others." Fumikage went on to shake Tenki's hand before leaving.

"Uh, thanks Tokoyami." Tenki just stared at his hand. Fumikage was certainly a weird one. Nevertheless the match was over. Tenki had lost and would not be moving on in the event.

"If only I had more than one fight. Oh well. I should get checked out and get back in time to watch Eijirou." Tenki shook his head and wandered off. Luckily, Recovery Girl wasn't too far off and took care of Tenki's hand as soon as he asked her about it. She had even offered that he go look for his classmates in the prep rooms. With a quick word of thanks, Tenki was off.

"Man that was so cool!"

"I'm surprised you lasted that long against Tokoyami."

"You're still a pansy."

"Are you hurt?"

"Is it okay to be glad I'm not going to end up fighting you?" Tenki was surprised to hear his classmates' comments when he entered the prep room. Instead of replying to them all, Tenki just let out a fit of giggles. He then realized that Eijirou was signaling him over. Tenki happy walked over and accepted the seat.

"You did good." Eijirou hummed.

"Thank you…" Tenki nodded his head, "If only I could I figured a better way to deal with Dark Shadow. But oh well."

"Yeah, and now it's my turn. I can't wait to beat that Tetsutetsu guy into the ground!" Eijirou excited exclaimed.

"Just don't go overboard with it." Tenki chuckled.

"Of course not! Besides I have you cheering me on right? That already makes me a hundred times better than him, even if we do have similar Quirks!" Eijirou slung arm over Tenki's shoulders and nuzzled at the side of his head. Tenki could only blush in response to his boyfriend.

"Hey Kirishima it's time for you to start heading out there." Izuku was pointing his thumb to the exit.

"Thanks Midoriya." Eijirou nodded to the curly-haired boy and stood. Tenki followed behind like a duckling. And since he couldn't be near the arena because of the fighting, he had left Eijirou to go watch the fight in the stands…

"These two…" Akemi sighed as she watched the boys in the ring sucker punch one another in the faces again.

"They certainly are tough. How much longer do you think they'll last?" Daichi tossed in his thoughts.

"Come on Eijirou! Change things up! Tackle him or something!" Tenki wailed out over the crowd. Though the words must have gone unheard as the fight carried on in the same manner as it had for the past few minutes. Then after a handful of more punches, both fighters fell onto their backs.

"What a straight-up beat down!" Midnight announced, "And it seems the winner is…neither! Both fighters are down!"

"Awwww." Tenki pouted and slumped back into his seat.

"He tried his bestest." Nagisa stated as he looked to his brother with a frown.

"I'm sure he'll get him in the tie-breaker. He certainly seemed to have a bit more effort than the other." Akemi actually patted Tenki on the head as she made her statement.

"I'd help go get him if I were you." Daichi huffed, "And be quick about it, the next match has everyone on the edge of their seats. The sooner we get to it the better."

"Right." Tenki nodded and once again was on the move. Both Eijirou and Tetsutetsu were brought to a mini-recovery room seeing as they really did one in on each other. Tenki slipped into a seat at Eijirou's bedside and started to hum.

"You better wake up. You wouldn't want to miss your best friend's fight." Tenki chuckled to himself as he spoke. "Though I'm worried about the crowd more than anything. I'm sure they'll mistake Uraraka as a little sweetheart. But they don't know she's just as determined as Bakugou in this fight." Eijirou gave a small grunt in response, but his eyes were still shut.

"He'll be fine by the time they announce the next fight. Just let him rest." Recovery Girl commented from her seat by the door.

"And once that fights over these two will have their tie-breaker. If it really is an arm-wrestling match like Midnight suggested I'm sure it'll be fun to watch as well." A blonde girl with a side ponytail let out a giggle. She was seated at Tetsutetsu's bedside; just as Tenki was with Eijirou.

"Agreed, but we can't just pass over this fight like it'll be nothing." Tenki replied.

"Point taken. Say your fight was pretty cool too. I'm sorta glad I gave Tetsutetsu my spot in the tournament. I don't think I'm quite ready to be on your guys level." She giggled and shook her head, "And oh, I'm Itsuka Kendo by the way."

"If you didn't get it from earlier I'm Tenki Koizumi. Also, don't go selling yourself short…" The pair went on talking as they waited for the boys to recover. And they'd do the same to wait out Katsuki's and Ochako's fight.


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N): To guest reviewer AngelFaux, thank you for pointing out the typo in the last chapter, I went right ahead to fixing it. And to anyone I haven't PM'd about their reviews, thank you so much for your kind words. Now then, onto the chapter!

* * *

The boys woke up a little while into Katsuki's and Ochako's fight. They were pretty much good to go recovery wise, however they stayed in the room and watched the match from a small television in the upper corner.

"Holy crap he's practically going all out on her!" Eijirou shouted as he watched the match go on. Though the use of the curse got both Tenki and Recovery Girl to give the red head a sideways glance.

"How could he do something like that to someone like her?" Tetsutetsu grumbled from his bed.

"You don't know Uraraka like we do." Tenki sighed.

"Are you saying just because she's a girl that Bakugou should go easy on her?" Itsuka growled at her classmate. Tetsutetsu threw his arms up in surrender, knowing better than to anger the blonde further.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Kendo." Tenki nodded his head to her before looking to the TV once more.

"Why does she keep charging at him? It's obviously not working and she's just tiring herself out. And if she's trying to get Bakugou to hit his limit he's nowhere close." Eijirou sighed as Ochako was pushed back once more from one of Katsuki's explosions.

"She must have some type of plan. She's not stupid and she has the will to get out on top." Tenki offered up as a thought.

"Wait look!" Itsuka squealed, "The rubble! All of Bakugou's attacks crumbled up the ring. Uraraka's floating the rubble!" And the many pieces of the rubble were coming full speed right to Katsuki.

"I'm gonna win!" Ochako screeched and started running towards Katsuki again. Tenki wanted to cheer for her like everyone else seemed to be, but he knew better. Katsuki had such a calm look on his face; he must have a counter to Ochako's little meteor storm. And the solution came in the form of a huge explosion. All the rubble went up in literal smoke. Ochako's eyes went wide as she saw her plan fall apart.

"Nice try." Katsuki gave a small smile. Then out of nowhere, Ochako fell forward. She attempted a weak crawl but it was obvious she was worn out.

"She must have hit her weight limit." Tenki sighed. The match was concluded and everyone in the crowd was silent. They didn't want to cheer and they must be fed up with booing.

"Since you are all good go ahead and leave. Uraraka is on her way and I'm sure she would like some time to herself." Recovery Girl stood from her chair.

"Understood ma'am." Itsuka nodded and grabbed Tetsutetsu by the hand, "Come on big guy. You have your tie-breaker to get pumped for!" With that the pair left.

"Oh! I completely forgot about the tie-breaker!" Eijirou yelped and jumped out of bed.

"You're such a doofus. Come on." Tenki chuckled and walked away; Eijirou following close behind. The pair was met up by Nagisa as they headed towards the arena.

"Kiri, Kiri!" Nagisa squealed as he came close.

"Hey there Nagisa." Eijirou waved to the young boy.

"You better beat that Tetsu guy!" Nagisa huffed after getting his hair ruffled by Tenki.

"I will. Especially if I have you cheering me on." Eijirou gave a toothy smile.

"Heehee you look like a shark when you smile. Grr!" Nagisa pointed out of the blue and start to laugh.

"Nagisa." Tenki shook his head. He'd make a comment, but what little brother wasn't a little silly?

"Thanks, sharks are totally manly so that's a great compliment. Now why don't you head back to your parents? I have to get ready." Eijirou couldn't seem to stop smiling at this point.

"I'll take him with me. Good luck Eiji." Tenki nabbed one of Nagisa's hands and gave Eijirou one last smile.

"You got it!" Eijirou then carried on to the arena.

"Now, care to tell me why you ran down here alone?" Tenki asked in a teasing tone as he walked his brother.

"Cause Mommy said I could." Nagisa replied.

"If you say so." Tenki hummed and decided not to delve any further. When Tenki got Nagisa back with his parents he was told to go ahead and head back to the arena exit. Akemi had claimed it in the name of Tenki being right there when Eijirou was finished with the tie-breaker.

"If they let me stay there." Tenki had muttered.

"I'm sure they will. Now hurry along, it looks like they already set up a little table for the two to arm wrestle." Akemi pushed her son on the back.

"I still can't believe they went with Midnight's suggestion on that." Daichi huffed. Tenki only gave a nod to his parents before leaving once more. And just as Akemi had said, Tenki was allowed to watch the tie-breaker from the exit. Said exit he was at was fairly close to the boys' table, which was clearly made of cement like the fighting ring, and was close enough that if Tenki wanted to shout he'd clearly be heard.

"You better believe that my cheering is going to be way more invigorating than whatever you dish out." Turns out Itsuka was at the exit along with Tenki.

"You'd be surprised, I think I know just what needs to be said to push Eijirou into winning." Tenki chuckled.

"Just because you were in a cheerleader's outfit earlier does not make you the better cheerleader." Itsuka stuck her tongue out before she too began to release some giggles.

"Guess we'll find out." Tenki turned to face the table. Eijirou and Tetsutetsu stood across form one another at the table. With a small bend in their knees they grabbed each other's right hand and propped their elbows on the table.

"Begin!" Midnight called out with a wave of her whip. Immediately the boys activated their Quirks and started the arm wrestling match. Just like their earlier fight, they were even and neither one had an advantage over the other.

"Come on Tetsutetsu!" Itsuka cheered loudly from her place besides Tenki.

"You can do it Eijirou!" Tenki went ahead and let out his own cheer. As the match went on Itsuka and Tenki began to run out of cheers to shout. It was easy to see that most were getting bored with the match as well.

"That's it." Tenki suddenly mumbled.

"Uh?" Itsuka paused in her current cheer to stare at Tenki.

"Win this and I'll give you a mouth-to-mouth kiss!" Tenki had cupped his hands over his mouth just to emphasize his shout. Tetsutetsu's hand was slammed so hard into the table that it cracked and crumbled. Eijirou then whipped his head in Tenki's direction. Tenki almost gulped at the fiery look in his boyfriend's eyes. Was it the statement or the adrenaline that got them that way? Maybe both?

"And just like that Kirishima wins the tie-breaker!" Midnight exclaimed as Tetsutetsu sank to his knees in defeat. Tenki started to clap his hands and took a few steps towards Eijirou when the red head came running over and scooped him into a hug.

"Really? A real kiss?" Eijirou was so excited as he spoke that if he had a tail it'd be wagging at mach speed. Tenki's face exploded with color, yet he nodded in agreement. Eijirou wasted no time to claim his prize. The kiss was quick but still mind blowing to Tenki. So much so, that it took him awhile to realize that Eijirou was talking.

"Wha?" Tenki blissfully squeaked.

"Sorry for cutting your lip." Eijirou started to laugh and put Tenki back on his feet. Apparently Tenki had gotten nicked by Eijirou's teeth during the kiss. Tenki gave a weak slap to Eijirou's chest and smiled.

"We'll work on that later." Tenki hummed as he pulled Eijirou through the halls. The two had some time to themselves before the next match was to start. Too bad Tenki's happy mood made him forget that the next fight in the tourney was between Shouto and Izuku…


	23. Chapter 23

Tenki had decided to sit with his fellow classmates to watch Shouto's and Izuku's fight. He was squeezing the life out of Eijirou's hand while the two made it to the ring.

"Try not to break my hand?" Eijirou slightly whimpered as he gave Tenki a weak squeeze back.

"Sorry. Just something seems wrong between them two. They were doing so well before, but this…" Tenki sighed and shook his head.

"Todoroki vs Midoriya, start!" Midnight called out and stepped back from the ring. Immediately Shouto sent a large wall of ice toward Izuku.

"…This isn't going to end that easy Sho, you know that." Tenki muttered under his breath as Izuku shattered the ice with one his fingers. A cold air rushed throughout the area from the action and many people started to mutter amongst themselves; whether about Izuku's strength or the fact it was easy to tell that the boy's finger that was used was now discolored and broken. It took Shouto to repeat the ice attack three times to get a comment out of Eijirou.

"What is going on?" He whined out, "That Todoroki, he can just fire off as many as those big attacks as he wants…"

"No." Both Tenki and Katsuki cut Eijirou off.

"Uh?" Eijirou cocked his head to the pair. Tenki chose to sit back and let Katsuki explain; figuring that Katsuki needed to show his peers he was as smart as he was powerful.

"Strain your muscles, and you'll tear them. Run too much, and you'll be out of breath. Even Half-and-Half has to have a limit." Katsuki huffed after speaking.

"I see…So then I guess Midoriya is just trying to stretch out the match?" Eijirou looked back to the arena.

"Probably, but Shouto is aware of his faults and limits. He won't back down just because he can't use his big attacks anymore." Tenki hummed as Shouto did yet another repeat attack. By now Izuku's right hand was done for, he must be in some pretty decent pain.

"He moved!" Hanta chirped and Tenki moved his gaze from Izuku to Shouto. He was indeed moving in toward Izuku. He went in for a punch and Izuku barely jumped out of the way in time. But with the distance between them now closer, Shouto went for one more big ice attack. This time when Izuku intercepted it, the after effect was much more prominent. When the smoke cleared, it was easy to tell Izuku's whole arm was busted.

"Midoriya…" Tenki gasped as he saw just how worn out the boy was getting. "What's gotten into you Shouto?" Eyes drifted away from the fight to the stands. It was easy to spot Endeavor in the crowd.

"Who you staring at dude?" Denki patted Tenki on the head as he asked the question.

"No one, I was just thinking." Tenki sighed and brought his attention back. Thinking about how Endeavor could have influenced this match was not something Tenki should be doing.

"Who says I'm done!" Izuku suddenly screamed out. The ice that was still played out in front of Izuku was busted with the curly-head's good hand. Shouto looked shocked that Izuku was harming himself so far, and now everyone in the crowd was in a hushed silence.

"Everyone is giving their all! To win…to achieve their goals…to make it to the top! And you stand there using only half your power! I have yet to lay a scratch on you, but I don't care. Give me everything you got Todoroki!" Izuku clenched his newly broken hand and gave Shouto a glare. At that both boys charged at each other. With Shouto being slowed from his overuse of ice, Izuku was able to duck from an attack and get lower; he landed a punch right at Shouto's stomach. Shouto barely stayed in the ring from how he went flying. Once on his feet again, Shouto had to block another incoming attack from Izuku. The pair seemed to go in circles around the ring as neither one seemed to be getting anywhere now. The whole time Izuku was giving a speech to his opponent.

"Your power is your own! Midoriya gave one last yell while on what looked like the verge of tears. Tenki stood suddenly when he noticed that Shouto was looking ready to cry as well.

"Oh no." Tenki squeaked.

"What's wrong?" Eijirou questioned.

"What happens when cold air and hot air meet?" Tenki answered with a question of his own.

"Hot air?" Eijirou muttered. Back in the ring, Shouto erupted in fire. That got a rise out of Endeavor in the stands, but the focus remained on the fight.

"I want to be a hero too!" Shouto cried out with a grin on his face. Izuku looked to smile back and dropped into a more serious fighting stance. The pair then charged at one another once more. Things resulted in a huge 'boom'. When all the steam and smoke cleared, Izuku was slumped by the arena walls, whereas Shouto remained in the ring with half his top burned away. Shouto was then announced the winner while some people scrambled to rush Izuku to Recovery Girl. When Tenki noticed Endeavor making a move for it, he decided to go too.

"I'm going to see Shouto." Tenki muttered out in a quick explanation to his peers.

"Uh, be careful?" Eijirou had no idea what to make of things since he was still reeling from the match. Down in the halls Tenki came across Endeavor and Shouto having a talk.

"I forgot all about you." Shouto bluntly stated to his father. "Now then can you move so I can go see Midoriya." Endeavor appeared pissed at Shouto's actions, but said nothing.

"You better be quick, everyone wants to go check on Midoriya." Tenki decided now was a good time to make himself known.

"Tenki? Alright." Shouto scampered away from Endeavor and went right to Tenki's side. By the time the two made it to the Recovery Room, Ochako, Tenya, Tsuyu, and Minoru were just leaving.

"How could you do that to him?" Ochako questioned in passing.

"He did it to himself." Tenki sighed.

"But still!" Ochako huffed.

"What of your and Bakugou's fight then? Did you not go all out as well?" Tenki pointed out. That quieted Ochako, and the rest of her group took her away.

"Excuse us." Tenya offered as they left.

"Is he that bad?" Shouto bowed his head in shame.

"Everything happened as it should. Neither one you backed down, and you both will grow from this." Tenki offered in comfort. "Now why don't you go see him by yourself. But realize he's probably upset at losing. Be gentle." Tenki hummed and patted Shouto on the back.

"Right…" Shouto nodded his head and stepped up to the room door. He stuck his head inside with a pout. He gave Izuku some words of thanks before quickly coming back out.

"Well it's better than nothing." Tenki commented as Shouto headed back to the stands. He himself also wanted to check on Izuku, but he figured he needed to be at Shouto's side right now. So he followed the dual-haired boy out.

"Hey, why don't you come sit with my family and me? Eijirou's fighting next so they want me with them to make comments." Tenki chuckled as he spoke.

"Won't your parents mind?" Shouto asked; he did see how much The General and Endeavor hated each other's guts after all.

"No, you're not your dad, or were Midoriya's words forgotten already?" Tenki sighed. Shouto hummed and looked to the ground. "Come on Sho, it'll beat sitting with our classmates that will be pushing your buttons."

"Good point." Shouto finally replied with a sigh.

"Now then, be warned, my brother will probably ask you lots of questions." Tenki smiled softly and was glad his friend was coming around.

"That's fine." Shouto nodded his head. Tenki then lead the way to the where they'd be sitting.


	24. Chapter 24

"That was scary!" Was the first thing out of Nagisa's mouth when Tenki and Shouto arrived. "But cool too. That other guy's gonna be okay right?"

"Recovery Girl is with him." Tenki replied while shaking his head.

"Oh, she's the best with her kisses." Nagisa grinned without a worry.

"Yes…" Shouto awkwardly spoke; unsure as what to do.

"Take a seat Shouto, there's no need to be a stranger with us. Tenki's told us of you, and the kind of friend you are to him." Akemi scooped Nagisa up into her lap so that Shouto had a place to sit. Shouto turned to give a look to Tenki.

"What?" Tenki scratched at the back of his head before going to sit next to his mother.

"It's just…not what I expected." Shouto replied as he took the open seat next to Tenki.

"Let's not talk about you-know-who. Let's enjoy the next matches." Akemi gave an odd smile to the boys. The Ida vs Shiozaki and Yaoyorozu vs Tokoyami weren't much of merit. They went pretty as expected, Tenya won his expertly and Fumikage was just too quick for Momo. So the next match was Kirishima vs Bakugou. Now this got Tenki and company talking.

"You think Bakugou will go all out with him as well?" Shouto muttered.

"Yep. Though this might his toughest fight yet." Tenki responded.

"Kirishima is one of the few that can resist Bakugou's explosions." Shouto nodded his head.

"But who is going to run out of Quirk first?" Tenki sighed.

"Put more faith in your boyfriend." Daichi scoffed lightly. As Tenki gave a nervous chuckle, Shouto stared at their interaction; perhaps he was jealous or simply surprised that they could act like that with one another. Soon enough the match began, and just as usual with both Eijirou and Katsuki, they went right at each other. Kicks, punches, explosions and the like. This fight was one of the more exciting ones. The crowd was eating it up, including Tenki who kept on his cheering for Eijirou much like he had before in his previous match.

"Can he even hear you from here?" Shouto questioned at one point.

"It doesn't matter. He'll know I did, and that's good enough." Tenki huffed back to his friend, "Keep it up Eijirou!" At this point in the fight Eijirou was making Katsuki dodge a flurry of hardened hands. Though something seemed up as soon as Katsuki ducked down.

"He's left an opening." Shouto muttered as he watched Katsuki's movements. Not a moment after Shouto had spoken, Katsuki landed an explosion on Eijirou's side. The attack got Eijirou's uniform to burn and Eijirou himself to flinch away.

"Eiji!" Tenki squeaked out. Katsuki then utilized Eijirou's shock and let loose one big explosion; which according to Shouto was actually many smaller rapid blows. Eijirou fell to the ground in defeat and Tenki's whole family sighed in reaction.

"What a meanie! Now Kiri's gonna have to go to Recovery Girl again." Nagisa whined.

"He held out longer than I expected at least." Akemi hummed.

"If you end up fighting that kid, give him some hell. Wipe that smirk off his face." Daichi commented. At first it confused Shouto, he didn't think Tenki would end up fighting Katsuki anytime soon, but then he realized it was him that he was being talked to.

"Oh, yes sir." Shouto responded after some delay. For some reason this got a laugh out of Daichi and he shook his head.

"Tenki I want to see Kirishima! Can I come with you?" Nagisa changed the subject back.

"I don't know if you'd be allowed, but we can try." Tenki smiled and stood from his seat. "You want to come Sho? Or you going to go straight into your match with Ida?"

"Yeah Sho!" Nagisa cheered out.

"…Sorry no. You go on without me." Shouto shook his head.

"Awwwwww okay." Nagisa started to wave goodbye after he finished whining.

"Don't be too stuck in your head Shouto. Good luck." Tenki also waved to his friend before taking his brother by the hand and walking off.

"This has to be the busiest Sports Festival I've had." Recovery Girl gave a small chuckle as she allowed Tenki and Nagisa into the recovery room.

"Sorry Tenki. Looks like I lost." Eijirou playfully whined when the brothers came close.

"Don't be sorry about that." Tenki huffed and leaned on the wall.

"Yeah you looked super cool! I bet you lasted the longest against that meanie!" Nagisa patted the empty space on Eijirou's bed.

"He's not a meanie." Eijirou chuckled and ruffled Nagisa's hair, "Thanks though."

"So we're in the final four now. Bakugou, Tokoyami, Ida, and Todoroki." Tenki stated.

"Say how is Todoroki doing? He seemed really shaken up after fighting Midoriya." Eijirou questioned.

"He's really quiet." Nagisa answered, "I think he's happy though."

"Good to hear then." Eijirou grinned and nodded his head.

"So, at least with you out of the tourney you can sit with me and the rest of classmates. Heck, I think Kaminari misses talking with you." Tenki giggled as he thought.

"Wow, I guess we haven't really spent much time with them. I'd be good to spend the last matches with them in that case." Eijirou put a fist in an open palm upon realization.

"I want to meet your other friends too!" Nagisa tugged at his brother's sleeve.

"Let's bring him Tenki! I'd bet it'd be hilarious." Eijirou agreed with the younger Koizumi. Tenki wanted to put his face in his hand, yet, he too liked the sound of the idea.

"Fine, but you better be on your best behavior Nagisa." Getting the answer he wanted to hear Nagisa started to jump around the room happily.

"Okay, it seems that you are all in good shape now." Recovery Girl wandered over and nudged Eijirou out the bed.

"Thanks again Recovery Girl." Both Eijirou and Tenki bowed to the older hero.

"All part of the job." Recovery Girl smiled as she saw the boys out. As they walked out to the hall, Nagisa started tugging at Eijirou's pant leg.

"What's up little man?" Eijirou paused to look at the boy. Instead of responding with his voice, Nagisa held a hand up to the redhead. With a cheeky grin Eijirou grabbed Nagisa by the hand and proceed to heft him up onto his shoulders.

"Woah!" Nagisa exclaimed as he buried his hands into Eijirou's hair.

"I can only imagine the questions we're going to be asked." Tenki shook his head, but still let out a small laugh.

"I want to see how long it'll take before someone figures out who he is." Eijirou snorted out a small laugh of his own. Nagisa just cheered in agreement to the pair. While taking their time, Shouto's and Tenya's fight went on. By the time the group made it to the class 1-A seating, Shouto had won and things were moving on for Katsuki's and Fumikage's fight.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Tenki noted as he saw both Shouto and Tenya out of sorts.

"…Say." Mina wandered over, "Who is this adorable little guy!" She squealed and pointed at Nagisa.

"Geez Kirishima gets knocked out in a fight and the next thing we know he makes a kid with Koizumi." Denki teased.

"Kaminari!" Tenki whined out; what kind of assumption was that?

"Can I hold him?" Ochako cooed.

"But I wanna stay with Kiri!" Nagisa proceeded to lean farther into Eijirou's hair. This just seemed to get everyone to laugh.

"So really, who is the kid?" Mina asked when the laughter calmed.

"I'm Nagisa Koizumi. One day I'll be an awesome hero just like all of you!" If anyone could have died of cuteness they would have right then and there. It especially seemed to effect Izuku the most. He went on about if he could move his arm he'd give Nagisa a huge hug. With that introductions went all around, and time soon came for Katsuki and Fumikage to start their match.

"Down with the meanie! Get him bird-guy!" Nagisa called out over the crowd. Once again everyone started laughing. The mood change was great and Tenki hoped it would last.


	25. Chapter 25

The fight started out like most had in the tourney. Katsuki and Fumikage leapt at each other with Quirks at the ready. It went blow after blow, Fumikage's Dark Shadow taking the brunt of Katsuki's explosions. Though it appeared that the longer the match went on for, the more irritated Katsuki got.

"Come on bird-guy!" Nagisa whined out as Fumikage started getting pushed back.

"Yeah you took down Yaoyorozu so easy, come on Tokoyami!" Mina also whined.

"As long as Kacchan doesn't figure out his secret weakness he might have a chance to turn this around." Izuku muttered out.

"Knowing Bakugou he's figured it out." Tenki sighed.

"You really think so?" Ochako asked.

"Oh no!" Nagisa's yelp got everyone to re-focus on the fight. Katsuki had created an explosion to get him in the air. Dark Shadow went to grab him, but one next explosion made the shadow flinch. Katsuki got behind Fumikage easily and seemed to have gotten an opening. As Katsuki went to clap his hands together, Dark Shadow went to shield its wielder.

"He's gonna win." Nagisa pouted and turned his head away. Just as that was said Katsuki let out a bright light from a newer burst. Fumikage was stunned and Katsuki got ahold of his beak.

"Tokoyami has surrendered! Bakugou wins!" Present Mic announces to the crowd.

"Poo…" Mina smacked the armrests of her seat weakly.

"He didn't even last as long as I did." Eijirou sighed.

"He did what he could. Bakugou is a scary opponent." Tenki signaled for his brother to come closer.

"Do you think Sho is going to beat his butt?" Nagisa questions as he walks right up to his sibling.

"I sure hope so." Tenki nodded and ruffled Nagisa's hair.

"I don't know either," Izuku chimed in, "Todoroki still seemed generally shaken up from earlier." He then began to pout and he looked down to his busted arm.

"Hey, don't you go blaming yourself for that! Whatever happened was a good thing, even if he's still thinking too hard on it." Eijirou snapped lightly. Izuku jumped in his seat and bowed his head.

"Right, sorry." He then smiled and gave Eijirou a head nod. Not a moment later Tenya seems to vibrate.

"Excuse me that's my phone." Tenya holds a hand out and pulls out his cell.

"There's some quiet space in the upper hallway, go there for the call." Tenki quickly points to the area he's talking about.

"Thank you." Tenya made his way out of the seating and walked away.

"He didn't look too happy." Nagisa muttered. Tenki pinched at his brother's nose. "Hey!" Nagisa squealed and stepped back.

"Watch where you stick your nose." Tenki teased. Nagisa responded by sticking his tongue out.

"I'm gonna sit with Pinky, she's nice!" He huffed and wandered back to Mina.

"I win!" Mina cheered.

"What?" Denki tried to hold back a laugh.

"Just let them be." Hanta patted Denki on the back and everyone finally let out their laughter.

"The final is now upon us!" Present Mic's voice blared over the arena, "Todoroki versus Bakugou, who will turn up the victor?"

"That was quicker than I expected." Tenki muttered. The cheery mood slowly dissipated as anticipation for the match began. From what the crowd could see, Shouto was wearing his face in a monotone manner, while Katsuki was madly grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Now start!" And not a second after Present Mic's call Shouto let out a giant ice attack. Izuku yelped at the intensity of the attack.

"This is completely different from his other fights." He went on to point out.

"Look at the middle of the ice. Looks like Bakugou's thawed out a space." After Momo made this comment, Katsuki exploded the ice. Pieces of the ice were scattered all around and the hot-head closed in the gap between himself and Shouto. He was quick enough to actually land a hit on Shouto's head and knock him off his feet. While he skid, Shouto created an ice wall and with his momentum skated across the surface to get in and nab Katsuki by the arm. Katsuki was then sent back with another wave of ice.

"He's not using his fire even though decent opportunities have popped up. And at this rate Kacchan will wear him out." Izuku whined as Shouto fell to his knees.

"Quit trying to make a fool out of me!" Katsuki shouted loud enough for the crowd to hear. "There's no point in fighting against some half-assed punk!" It was then another lunge toward Shouto.

"Todoroki…Don't lose. Come on!" Izuku suddenly stood and shouted down to the competitors. Shouto quickly turned to Izuku's direction with wide eyes.

"Pay attention to me you bastard!" Katsuki hissed and started to spin in air while setting off his Quirk. Shouto was able to re-focus on his opponent and his left side flared to life. The two flaming attacks landed and Shouto's ice also grew from the exploding impacts. When the smoke cleared, Shouto was out of bounds sitting in his own ice blocks. Katsuki laid dazed in the ring. The blond noticed what had happened and pulled himself to his feet.

"He doesn't seem too happy." Tenki muttered.

"Todoroki didn't really give him a fight, maybe he's upset about that?" Eijirou sighed as he made his comment. Back down in the ring Lady Midnight had to put Katsuki to sleep as he tried to jostle Shouto's unconscious body.

"Todoroki is out of bounds, so Bakugou is the winner of U.A. Sports Festival!" Midnight goes on to announce. "Just give us a few minutes to clean up and get on with the awards ceremony."

"I'll go be with Bakugou for when he wakes up. I doubt he'll be in a good mood." Eijirou is the first to stand.

"And I want to see Todoroki." Izuku gives Tenki a look as if asking permission. Tenki shrugs his shoulders and turns to see how Mina was handling his little brother. The two appeared to be talking up a storm.

"Alright Nagisa it's time to get back to Mom and Dad." Tenki went over to collect his sibling.

"Aww, okay. But I want to see your friends lots!" Nagisa huffed as he left Mina's side.

"Deal little man!" Mina gave the boy a thumbs up.

"Agreed, he's quite the inspiring young mind." Momo chuckled. Tenki had to tilt his head at that one.

"He told me how I could utilize my slime to make bubbles just like him." Mina pointed out.

"Really?" Tenki's brows raised.

"Well he gave the idea and I came up with the solution, but still." Momo clarified.

"Oh I see. Well I'm glad you guys don't mind spending time with him. But it really is time to go." Tenki nodded his head to the girls before taking his brother's hand. Once Nagisa was dropped off, Tenki had to make it to the arena to stand with all the other students for the awards ceremony. What was surprising to see was that Katsuki was chained up at the Number 1 podium. He even had a muzzle over his mouth. All the while he was trying to move toward Shouto with growls escaping past the muzzle.

"He's been like that since he woke up." Eijirou groaned out to his peers. With no one blinking an eye at Katsuki's predicament, Midnight went on to explain the awards ceremony. She congratulated each winner and noted their ranks; which included that Tenya and Fumikage shared the third place spot, but Tenya was off on a family emergency.

"Now for the medals. Presenting them is the one and only All Might!" Midnight grinned and stepped away from the podiums. From the sky seemed to fall the Number 1 hero. He bowed to the crowd before speaking to all the medal winners personally as he looped the medals around their necks. Save for Katsuki, All Might just removed the blond's muzzle and stuck the medal in his mouth.

"Now then, may it be noted that everyone who has participated today has the potential of heroism. Stay strong young ones, now all together now…" All Might took in a deep breath to speak. "Thanks for the hard work!" He yelled out as everyone else called out 'Plus Ultra'. This got laughs from the stadium all around. So came the end of the Sports Festival; leaving the possibilities of the next day a complete mystery.


	26. Chapter 26

(A/N): There is no real excuse for how late this chapter turned out to be. Got busy, lost motivation, etc. Hate to say it might be long periods between most chapters now. Sorry, but all in all I will not let this story die!

* * *

It turned out that there was a class the day after the Sports Festival. A good portion of the students didn't want to go, but they went anyway. Mr. Aizawa was up in front of the class, as if waiting to explain something to everyone.

"What do you think we're going to do now? Go straight back into classes?" Ochako murmured as she turned back in her seat.

"I wouldn't put that past the school." Tenki shrugs his shoulders in response.

"The life of a hero has no breaks." Mina groaned as she joined in the conversation.

"Hush up." Mr. Aizawa huffs out to the class. It grew quiet and all eyes were on the teacher. "I have papers here of heroes that have shown interest in select students. However, whether or not I hand you a sheet there still is a chance to either gain approval or lose it on the upcoming project." He then started to go around the class with papers.

"What project?" Tenya questions after Mr. Aizawa hands him a sheet.

"Your citizen project." Mr. Aizawa answers.

"What the hell is a citizen project?" Katsuki hisses.

"I'm sure he'll explain it if you give him a minute." Shouto responds.

"Nobody asked you half-and-half." Katsuki snaps back.

"Cut it out." Mr. Aizawa shakes his head. "The citizen project is where over the course of a month, instead of school you have to get a job. The point is to act as if you were a regular person. Not everyone makes it in the hero business, so it's beneficial for everyone that you kids get some chance at non-hero work." Tenki's eyes lit up as Mr. Aizawa explained the project. Being a regular ole person is something he thought he'd never have a chance as.

"Bullshit." Katsuki grumbles and sinks in his seat; and he isn't the only one to be upset about this turn of events either. Even Izuku seemed deflated about this project. The class was silent and Mr. Aizawa kept handing out papers. Tenki wasn't too surprised that he was handed a sheet.

"I'm sure mom and dad put me as a interest." Tenki hums as he looks over the paper. But to his surprise there was more than just his parent's agencies on the list. He looked up to face Shouto. Said other returned a curious face.

"Something wrong?" Shouto asked.

"Your dad." Tenki muttered and handed his paper over for Shouto to see.

"Why the hell is he interested in recruiting you? No offense." Shouto glared at the paper as he spoke.

"None taken, I'm just as surprised as you." Tenki shook his head and sighed.

"Say Tenki." The sound of Eijirou's voice caught the brunet's attention. "Do you know these agencies?" Eijirou held out his recommendation paper. It took only a quick glance from Tenki to see the names.

"That would be my father's agency," Tenki points it out on the paper with a finger, "Though there are some other heroes on here that I'm not too familiar with."

"Your dad? Woah." Eijirou took the paper back and looked over the names on it once more.

"Alright that's enough of that. Time for your citizen applications." Mr. Aizawa huffed as he had to go grab even more paper to pass around. "Along with this survey and teacher recommendations you'll be sorted into an appropriate job. Note these jobs can run from a cashier at a supermarket to construction or even a company intern."

"You certainly seem excited about this." Shouto comments as he spots Tenki's large grin.

"I am. I wish I could be a regular citizen more often than not, so this is a great opportunity." Tenki sighs lightly.

"You don't want to be a hero?" The question from Shouto got the attention of more than just Tenki.

"Why are you here if you don't want to be a hero?" Momo asked in a soft voice.

"You're just being a waste of space for some other student!" Minoru pointed an accusing finger.

"You're one to talk." Momo huffed at the grape-head.

"I don't mind becoming a hero, it's something that means a lot to my family. It's just…being a regular person sounds good too." Tenki brushed off the situation.

"Everyone has their own reasons." Momo hummed and nodded her head. "Now let's focus back on our current work." She turned away to face the paper that Mr. Aizawa just placed on her desk. There were nods all around and only the sounds of pencil marks and groans were heard for a good deal of time.

"While the other teachers and I look these over you'll have normal classes for today." Mr. Aizawa explained as he gathered up all the work from the students. "I'll be back with results at the end of the school day." As the Mr. Aizawa left, he was surprisingly replaced by Lady Midnight.

"Hey there kiddos, miss me?" Midnight chuckles mostly to herself as she gets behind the teacher desk.

"I thought Mr. Aizawa said we'd continue on with normal classes today. If that was the case shouldn't Present Mic be the one here now?" Tenya rose a hand as he spoke.

"Technically, but how normal do you think this school can really be." Midnight released a small laugh before continuing, "With the Sports Festival over and heroes looking at you all it's time for a decision that will last your whole hero life. Time to decide on hero names!" From the quiet period before it was almost deafening as most of the students began to cheer and even some stood in their excitement. Midnight handed out large name cards and markers as she explained what hero names were all about and how coming up with one should entail.

"I know exactly what I want to put on here." Tenki smiled as he opened the marker and began writing out a name. "Hopefully Midnight accepts it, Nagisa and I spent a long time coming up with it."

"Alright, whenever you think you got a name, come on up." Midnight waved a hand and awaited the first student that'd dare face her judgement. Though just as Tenki went to stand, Yuuga was already making his way up front. Everyone was dumbfounded that he went with a whole sentence as a hero alias idea. Eyes turned to Midnight to see how she would criticize him. Surprisingly the hero gave Yuuga a calm and reasonable adjustment to his name before asking him to go sit back down.

"Anyone else think they are ready?" Midnight hummed and scanned the classroom. With a small breath, Tenki stood and made his way to the front. All eyes were fixed on him as he held the name card up to his chest. Slowly but surely Tenki turned the card around the reveal the name he had written.

 _Ghostly Hero: Phantasm._

 _"_ My, my what a unique choice. Spooky but with just the right amount of individuality. I'm sure it'll be a hit among kids and adults alike. You better wear your name with pride young man." Midnight took the name card with a huge smile on her face. "Now then who's next!"


	27. Chapter 27

(A/N): I just really, really, really wanted to say thank you to guest reviewer AngelFaux; you always leave nice reviews and are one of the very few people that leave reviews. Trust me when I say it certainly makes writing easier when there's those few as yourself that keep the flames of my writing alive. Excuse the sap, let's get to the actual fic.

* * *

With Tenki's hero name being a hit the rest of the class felt more motivated to write out their alias' and get up front. Things snowballed into a fit of smiles and laughter among the class at each name and the class soon enough everyone had made a name for themselves and Midnight had to say her good-byes.

"Not wanting to be a hero my butt! Your name is so cool!" Eijirou exclaimed to Tenki as he came over during the break period between classes.

"Thanks. My brother deserves more credit then me though. He's the one that spent more time on coming up with it." Tenki blushes and scratches at his cheek with a finger.

"Oh don't throw yourself under the bus." Eijirou goes to give Tenki a pat on the back.

"That aside your name is quite the shooting star itself." Tenki moved the conversation along.

"I know! I hope to be even half as manly as Crimson Riot!" Eijirou cheers.

"I bet you'll be twice as manly." Tenki can't help but laugh.

"Get a room!" Tooru teased with a whistle. Eijirou's attention turned to the invisible girl and Tenki took the chance to go talk with Izuku.

"You didn't look too happy about this citizen project; what's up with that?" Tenki couldn't help but ask.

"Oh…It's just I never thought about that before. I've always wanted to be a hero and I've worked so hard for it. To not make it, well I just didn't consider it." Izuku shakes his head as he speaks and tries to put on a smile afterwards.

"Everyone sees things differently. I'm sure Bakugou is thinking the same thing as you, just with much more colorful words." Tenki attempted to make Izuku feel a bit better.

"Probably." Izuku chuckles a little and Tenki feels that he's done what he's needed to.

"Everyone back to your seats!" Present Mic is practically yelling as he always done upon entering the classroom.

"Talk later Koizumi." Izuku waves the brunet off. Tenki nods and makes his way back to his seat. The school day carries on like any other would, up until the point Mr. Aizawa returns.

"I have everyone's results." He states as he grabs piece of chalk to write on the blackboard. What he write are a series of jobs with student names in each category

 _Supermarket: Satou, Sero, Koizumi, Bakugou, Tokoyami_

 _Construction: Uraraka, Kirishima, Asui, Shouji_

 _Mall: Todoroki, Ashido, Midoriya, Hagakure, Jirou_

 _Business: Aoyama, Mineta, Ida, Kaminari_

 _Education: Kouda, Ojiro,Yaoyorozu_

"Seriously?" Katsuki hisses out immediately.

"For specifics within each come see me before leaving today." Mr. Aizawa explains while ignoring the fuming blond.

"Most seem to makes sense, but others are much more odd." Shouto comments as he seems to re-read the list on the board.

"Sometimes some need to be put in a job they'd rather not like. I'm sure temper control is what the school is going for on Mr. Explode-o Pants over there." Tenki points over to Katsuki.

"I see." Shouto nods in complete understanding.

"You talking about me?" Katsuki turns to face Tenki and Shouto.

"Maybe." Tenki dares to reply.

"Careful now, the two of you might end up working together." Shouto warns. Tenki frowns at that; Shouto made a very valid point.

"Man it's going to be hard to see anyone for this month. But at least the work might be fun." Eijirou chimes in with his own thoughts.

"Construction won't be easy." Tenki points out.

"I don't expect it to. It'll be great to work into training though." Eijirou grins as he speaks.

"Everything can be a training opportunity if you look at it in the right light." Izuku makes his way over to the group to get his say in.

"Oh hey there Midoriya. Looks like you ended up at the mall. I would have guessed you'd wind up in Education, you seem like the teacher aide-type." Eijirou mutters and puts his chin in his hand.

"Well who knows what the teachers were thinking about when they assigned us these projects." Shouto sighs.

"At least I might be able to pass you while at work." Izuku almost squeaks.

"You'll have to help me out, I have no experience in a mall at all." Shouto frowns.

"Really?!" Both Izuku and Eijirou gasp in surprise. Shouto shakes his head. Others wanted to come in and tease Shouto, but when Momo jumped in she got everyone off his case.

"Let me know where you end up. Maybe I can drop by at lunch break or something." Eijirou murmurs as he gets his instruction from Mr. Aizawa.

"It'll be alright Eijirou, you just take care of yourself and pay attention to what you're doing." Tenki waves his boyfriend off as he goes to get his instruction.

"You'll be at the corner-mart in downtown working as a cashier. Make sure your manager handles these papers - it'll be proof of your work and they will be leaving any comments of how you act." Mr. Aizawa hands Tenki a small folder and sighs.

"Understood." Tenki nods and takes the folder. He is then out of the class while everyone else gets their instruction.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile that much." Eijirou chuckles as he sees Tenki walk out the class with his folder hugged tight to his chest.

"Do I really look that excited?" Tenki asked. Eijirou just nods.

"Sorry." Tenki lets out a small sigh, however he continues to smile.

"Well try not to have too much fun." Eijirou sticks out his tongue.

"Same to you." Tenki replies. At that the pair exchange a butterfly kiss before separating for the day. Once home Tenki made sure to explain to his parents of the day's events.

"What an odd little project." Akemi hums as she looks over Tenki's project instructions.

"You better be well behaved on the job. For all you know the school will throw some damn curveballs or something." Daichi huffs as his only comment towards the situation. Akemi makes a small cough sound to alert of husband to his language before turning back to her eldest son.

"Just don't forget that even a citizen can be a hero too. So don't think this will run as smoothly as you might assume." Akemi warns.

"Yes ma'am." Tenki nods in understanding.

"Good. Luckily you can walk to work from home, but if something comes up let me know." Akemi explains. Tenki's brows scrunch together at his mother's actions, but it just seemed that ever since he got into U.A. his parents have started softening up.

"Don't look at your mother like that." Daichi scolds out of the blue. Tenki drops his gaze and apologizes. His parents seem happy with that and end their conversation. And with all that now out of the way, Tenki just needed to make sure he was ready for his first day on the job.


	28. Chapter 28

The corner-mart that Tenki had to report to was named simply "The General Commodities". Upon pushing open the front door a small bell that was tied to the handle rang out softly.

"Welcome!" A cheery young woman called from one of the cash register stands.

"Hello. I'm Koizumi, from U.A." Tenki gave the woman a wave before walking closer.

"Ah, yes. You're one of the two that are to be working here." The woman hums, "You can call me Miss Yue, I'm your overseeing manager for the month."

"Nice to meet you Miss Yue. May I ask what I'm going to be doing here?" Tenki questions.

"Such a sweetie. I'll have you on register duty. Your classmate, whenever he arrives, will be on stocking; making sure the selves are pristine and that customers are assisted." Miss Yue explains.

"No problem." Tenki nods in understanding.

"I'll just need you to put on one of our store aprons and I'll show you how the register runs." Miss Yue ducks under the register stand only to com back up with a dark red apron in hand. Tenki happily accepts the garment and pays attention to everything that Miss Yue has to teach. Once everything seemed a-ok, Tenki was left at the stand to await the coming work day. However, Tenki couldn't help be curious at the fact that his supposed fellow classmate was running pretty close to being late.

"This one shows up early and the other is practically late. Stuck up little hero brat." One of the other cashiers grumbles as he passes by Tenki. The brunet wanted to turn and speak back to the older guy but he never got the chance as a very familiar and loud blond made his way through the market's automatic doors.

"Oh geez…" Tenki sighs as the one and only Katsuki Bakugou glares him down.

"First I'm stuck at this fucking place and now I have to deal with you too?" Katsuki lightly hisses.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours." Miss Yue seems to pop out of nowhere to and places a hand on Katsuki's shoulder. Katsuki scoffs and rolls her hand off. Miss Yue then pulls Katsuki away from everyone and Tenki can only assume she's giving him the run down of what is going to go on this month. After only a few more minutes a sour faced Katsuki walks out with a red apron on.

"At least I won't be seeing your sorry face most of the day." Katsuki huffs before walking away.

"I guess you really can control that temper a bit." Tenki sighs out.

"Battle stations everyone, the store opens in ten minutes!" Miss Yue calls out as she too disappears deeper into the store. Tenki can only wonder if the store would really get busy enough for the manager to say that, but he knew better than assume. The first customer didn't arrive until twenty-five minutes after the opening hour. However, Tenki didn't get to deal with the older woman as she went to another cashier after gathering some items to purchase. And for much of the day that seemed to be the case. What Tenki could only assume to be regulars tended to avoid his stand. Instead they avoided the newcomer, possibly not wanting to deal with newbie mistakes. For the first hours, Tenki only had at most five people come buy and use his register. Yet those five had no complications and just smiled back as Tenki bade them goodbyes and thank you's.

"Not bad kid." One of the other cashiers commented. "But we'll see how long you last. That smile can't last forever." Tenki chose to brush off the comment. The brunet's shift was coming close to ending, and the day overall was going to be chalked up as uneventful. Up until Katsuki's infamous shouting could be heard from across the store. Surprisingly, the shouting contained only the kindest of curse words.

"Heck!" Katsuki's voice hisses over the aisles.

"What was that about?" Tenki couldn't help but ask out loud.

"Why don't you go find out?" The other cashier questioned.

"Am I allowed to leave my station?" Tenki asked back. All he got in response was a shoulder shrug. With a small roll of his eyes Tenki turned his station light off and went to go find his peer. Katsuki was in the aisle full of canned goods and was sitting on his butt while a ladder was knocked to the side with a couple of teenagers standing by.

"Bakugou?" Tenki muttered quietly and went over to give the blond a hand. Tenki got his hand slapped and Katsuki stood on his own. The teens were now murmuring amongst themselves with grins and snickers.

"Fuck off pansy." Katsuki huffs as he goes to collect the ladder.

"Did they swipe the ladder out from under you?" Tenki sighed.

"I said fuck off." Katsuki growled under his breath.

"What a lame-o. Guess the hero gig didn't want the loud mouth who couldn't even handle a simple mud villain." One of the teenagers spoke up louder than before. Tenki had cocked his head in confusion; he had no idea what these guys were poking at, but teasing Katsuki Bakugou like this was never a good idea.

"What does that mean for you dorks?" Tenki huffs.

"Excuse me Pinky?"

"Pinky? I'm afraid that's not my name. Now is there anything I can help you with?" Tenki asks with a small fake smile. This seemed to only get the teens to laugh.

"How many employees does it take to help three young men?" Miss Yue hums as she makes her appearance. The teens grew quiet and gave weak looks at the manager.

"None, we're good." They all seemed to scatter off after that.

"Everything alright Bakugou?" Miss Yue moves on. She gets an angry huff in response. "No problem. And thank you Koizumi, but please get back to your station."

"Yes ma'am." Tenki nods his head and leaves the aisle. That seemed to be the only big event of the day. Tenki and Katsuki bade their manager farewell when their shifts were over and went to their respective homes for the rest of the day. And for the next handful of weeks, their seemed to be no more issues. At least until the last week of work…


	29. Chapter 29

The last week of work started off with a bang, and no it didn't come from Katsuki. Instead it had come from Tenki's less than enjoyable cashier neighbor; for someone only a year older than Tenki himself he sure was a bundle of pride and jerk. It was around lunch time when this event happened, Eijirou had come in for a surprise visit and the cashier, Jiro, fell at his stand.

"You okay there Jiro?" Tenki asked after watching Eijirou walk off to one of the aisles. Tenki figured his boyfriend was going to find something to buy; it'd be a bit rude if he'd bothered an employee without doing so. But overall he was more surprised to notice that the redhead had his hair down, probably so that he could wear a hard hat properly at work.

"N-Nothing." Jiro huffed and attempted to make sure his hair was presentable upon standing back up.

"Looks like Hair-for-Brains is looking at the cold goods." Katsuki grumbled as he made his way over.

"I'm surprised you're not bothering him." Tenki replies.

"I'm not in the mood." Katsuki shakes his head.

"Wait, you guys know him?" Jiro looks off towards the aisles.

"Duh, he's in our class you dipshit." Katsuki hisses.

"You better hope Miss Yue did't hear that." Tenki chuckles a bit.

"Fuck off." Katsuki turns back to Tenki and growls. The brunet simply throws his hands up in innocence.

"Well he certainly seems more the hero type than you two." Jiro comments. Katsuki raises a hand ready to probably set his coworker on fire, but Miss Yue could be seen to be watching not too far off and the blond stops himself.

"I'm going." Katsuki almost stomps as he walks off.

"What bit you in the ass today Jiro?" Tenki hums as he readies his stand for whatever Eijirou plans on coming over with.

"Ouch seems that blond is rubbing off on you." Jiro sneers, "And to answer you, none of your business.." Tenki shakes his head. This guy never seemed to act any different than this, but there were plenty of people like him in the world.

"I wonder what he bought. Lunch for his break? Maybe he's bringing some drinks back to the site." Tenki mutters to himself as he spots the redhead coming out of an aisle.

"I wonder what makes you think he'll use your register." Jiro snickers.

"Why wouldn't he?" Tenki replies, "We're classmates, he's sure to ask about how my project is going and talk about his own." Not that Eijirou really would need to; they've shared plenty of texts.

"He sees you almost everyday. I'm sure a pretty new face will get his attention." Jiro smirks. Tenki did his best to hold in a laugh.

"Sure, pretty." Tenki does manage to slip out. Any comment Jiro was to pull next was silenced as Eijirou made his way over.

"Man I didn't know Bakugou was here he was so quiet! Why didn't you tell me you had to work with him?" The redhead came right over to Tenki's stand and placed a small pack of sodas on the conveyer belt.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Tenki shrugs his shoulders as he rings up the item. "Need these bagged up?"

"Nah, I got them. The guys at work are going to be so excited about these." Eijirou pulls out some cash to pay.

"You seem so nice. It's so hard to find people that are great inside and out." Jiro lowly comments. Eijirou's eyes get wide and he turns to give the other cashier a confused look.

"Uh, thanks?" Eijirou winces as he turns back to Tenki.

"Did I come on too strong hero boy?" Jiro laughs to himself.

"You have to deal with this?" Eijirou whines to Tenki.

"No, no, I told you it was the girl cashier, Tsubame, that hits on me. Not that guy; that's Jiro." Tenki sighs.

"Oh." Eijirou frowns.

"Has he told you bad things about me? I'm sure whatever he's said was out of context." Jiro huffs.

"Would it really matter if he did?" Eijirou responds. "Now uh, Jiro, right? Could you leave me be? I can't be here much longer and I have some things I'd like to talk to Tenki about."

"Tenki?" Jiro's brows scrunch together.

"It'll be alright Eiji, he'll just keep trying to flirt with you and I'd rather a scene not happen today." Tenki shakes his head.

"He calls that flirting?" Eijirou gasps, "But I guess I understand. We can always talk later. It was good to see you." He practically coos which gets Tenki to chuckle. Jiro makes an annoyed sound as Eijirou starts to walk away.

"What the hell does he see in you?" Jiro comments barely above a whisper. And suddenly Eijirou stops at the bagging area and looks between the pair of cashiers.

"Oh I almost forgot something." He hums with a smirk.

"What?" Tenki asks as he looks around his stand.

"You totally can come visit me at work when you get the time babe. Everybody really wants to meet my little cutie-pie! They don't think you're real half the time I talk about you!" Eijirou gives Tenki a wink and finally walks off with a pleased grin on his face.

"When did you start using those names? Eijirou!" Tenki squeaked and turned red as he tried not to get any bad attention from elsewhere in the store.

"Excuse me?" Jiro's gaze switches between Tenki and Eijirou's fleeting behind.

"Aww your boyfriend is sweeter than your teacher warned me about." Miss Yue walked on over and leaned on Tenki's stand.

"He warned you about him?" Tenki's face seemed to turn an even darker shade of red.

"You two certainly understand that personal and work need a certain distance. Very professional of you." Miss Yue chuckled mainly to herself. "As for you Jiro. Do try not to antagonize customers or fellow employees." With that the manager walks away once more. She was quite the strange lady. Jiro seemed speechless and embarrassed. He turned away and stared absently at his register.

"Next time try to pay attention to the hints." Tenki sighs. For once, Jiro doesn't reply. However, it doesn't permanently stop Jiro's behavior. The next day the other cashier is back to his normal self; too bad.


	30. Chapter 30

The next bit of the week seemed to be littered with thieves. Most of them got caught red-handed by Jiro, his X-Ray Vision Quirk kind of made it easy. And every time Jiro ratted someone out he'd turn to Tenki and smirk. Though it seemed on Tenki's last day of work it was prime time for the thieves.

"Bag of chips tend to have more air than anything else." Tenki sighs under his breath after the third thief of the day getting walked off by the police for the day. Jiro was getting complimented by Miss Yue and the jerk seemed so very proud of himself. Honestly Tenki just tried to ignore his coworker. He didn't care about the spotlight and he had other things to worry about, such as going to see Eijirou at his construction site after work today.

"Someone seems a little distracted today." Miss Yue's voice snaps Tenki from the small place he was drifting to mentally.

"Sorry ma'am." Tenki scratches at his cheek.

"It happens, but I want you on guard, today seems to be a really bad day." Miss Yue sighs as she looks out to the aisles. "Jiro has gotten most of the thieves today since they seem to be trying to get passed his register but some might try to get by you. Even Bakugou, quite rudely I say, stopped some out in the aisles."

"Do days like this happen a lot?" Tenki asks.

"No." Miss Yue hums, "But it shows my employees better stay on their toes." With that the manger heads off. Something about her comment bothers Tenki, but his manager had an air of mystery around her anyway. So he shakes it off and waves to a little boy that seemed to be trying to find an open register.

"You by yourself little guy?" Tenki chuckles softly when the boy walks up without anything to buy.

"No I'm with my papa." The boy replies.

"Oh? Where is he?" Tenki leans against his stand to better look the boy in the eye.

"Somewhere." The boy mutters. Tenki shakes his head and closes up his stand.

"Let's go find him." Tenki walks around and offers a hand. As soon as the boy takes it the pair is off to search the aisles. "Where'd you last see him?"

"We were in da place with the cookies and stuffs. But this scary guy started yelling and I walked off." The boy pouts as he explains. Tenki nods in understanding. He just wondered if it was Katsuki and what the yelling was about. It was no big surprise that the dad was not in the bread aisle. Did adults not understand the stay put when lost saying either? Yet, seeing as Tenki didn't spot the man in the previous aisles must mean his in one of the next ones.

"Oh there, there mister!" The boy tugged at Tenki's apron and pointed to the a man that was busy arguing with Jiro. What were the odds of going full circle in the store?

"What do you mean you haven't seen my son? It's not like there are many people in the store." The man hissed at Jiro.

"Look sir, I haven't left this spot all morning and I haven't seen any kid. Why not try the aisles again?" Jiro huffs in return.

"Papa!" The boy calls out and gets the man's attention immediately. Without a word the man walks over and gets on his knees in front of the boy. Though Tenki noticed that there was a small rustling by the items near Jiro's register; as if something was touched or moved…

"We went looking for you. I should've just stayed at my register with him, sorry about that sir." Tenki let's the boy's hand go and takes a step back from the pair.

"No, no, it's fine. Perhaps this store should invest in a overhead system like the bigger stores." The man sighs after looking the boy over and getting back to his feet.

"Is there anything else I can help you with sir?" Tenki asks with a big smile.

"No, we're just on our way home now. Come on Teru." The man picks up his son and gives Tenki a nod. Tenki nods back and passes by the man to head back to his stand. The man gets to the detectors at the entrance and seems ready to run, but freezes when they don't go off. As if he was expecting otherwise.

"Sorry sir, but if you wanted these you could have just bought them." Tenki drops a couple of items on his conveyer belt; a pack of batteries and a few gift cards. The man was dumbfounded and put his son back down.

"R-Right." The man walks right over to Tenki's register and pulls out some bills.

"Thought you could take advantage of the commotion?" Tenki hums as he bags up the now purchased items.

"Yeah…Well I mean, I was paid to try honestly." The man sighs and takes his things.

"Is that something to teach your son?" Tenki pouts as he glares at the man. All he gets in return is a shake of his head and then the man was gone for real.

"How did you?" Jiro grumbles once the situation cools down.

"It was risky, but sometimes you just have to take things back, even if that means going through their belongings." Tenki murmurs in response.

"If your quick enough I guess. But still answer me, how?" Jiro shrugs his shoulders and continues to glare at the brunet.

"The pansy used his Quirk, geez how dense are you?" Katsuki provides the answer as he walks up with Miss Yue.

"I need to see you in my office Koizumi." Miss Yue coos and waves a hand.

"Coming." Tenki closes up his stand once more and gets right to the manager's side.

"Hey!" Jiro huffs as he feels ignored.

"Just show the dumbass." Katsuki shakes his head.

"Bakugou." Miss Yue sighs. Knowing it would be quick, Tenki walks right up to Jiro and then proceeds to walk through him and the register.

"That's how. Now if you'd excuse me." Tenki gets back to Miss Yue and he leaves along with her and Bakugou to the little employee lounge that was in the front corner of the store.

"So boys, your time here is almost up." Miss Yue hums as she sat the other two down. Tenki nodded to her, wondering if she was going to bring up the thief he had just dealt with. "And you've passed all my tests! Mr. Aizawa was right when he said you two would be quite the employees. Bakugou your language use isn't perfect, but fuck that, " Miss Yue laughs before going on, "And Koizumi you were the little angel. You both handled my actors and myself wonderfully. Sorry I had to make you deal with them all. Sure some were real thieves or jack-ass teenagers, but still. Just remember to collect your papers from me when you clock out later. It was good getting to know you boys. Go be the best heroes you can be." Miss Yue claps her hands together before pushing the boys out of their chairs and out of the lounge.

"That shapeshifting bitch." Katsuki hisses with a smile when Miss Yue is out of sight.

"What?" Tenki turns to his peer in surprise.

"You couldn't tell? Dumbass." Katsuki shoves his hands in his pockets before walking off. Tenki can just shake his head as he gets back to work. Later that evening Tenki has his apron returned and his papers in hand. Eijirou came to the store at the end of Tenki's shift to escort him to the construction site he'd been working with all month. Tenki wasn't too surprised to see all kind of buff men and a couple of quirky women at the site.

"You owe me Tonda!" One man called out across the yard and everyone burst out into laughter. Introductions went around and Tenki enjoyed his time with them all. It was a great end to the project month and all thoughts of what school would bring after the weekend were miles away.


	31. Chapter 31

Coming back to school was almost surreal. The way everyone acted and chatted about made it seem like the previous month hadn't even existed.

"You can all play catch up later. Right now we're going to go over the drafting lists that you all had the pleasure of looking over before you left on your projects. There were a few changes due to how some of you acted over your project." Mr. Aizawa went right to business trying to settle his students.

"I almost forgot about that!" Izuku was the one to shout out. Mr. Aizawa casted a small glare to the curly-haired boy but was quick to shake his head.

"I'll hand the adjustments to those that need it, but by the end of today you all will have to choose where you will be going for internships. Your projects should have been enough practice to get you into the swings of things." Mr. Aizawa continued to explain. True to his word, by the end of the day each student had their hero costumes in cases and were awaiting at a train station to be shipped off where they were needed.

"Man we just got back together and now everyone is splitting up again." Eijirou whined as he bumped shoulders with Tenki.

"Such is the life of heroes-in-training." Tenki hummed back.

"In any case good luck out there. I know we wont be able to be on our phones as much as this last month, but let's try and stay in touch as much as possible!" Eijirou put on on his big grin.

"You got it." Tenki smiled back and couldn't help but close his eyes as he went into his thoughts.

"Is your mother's agency very far?" Tenki was taken from his thoughts by Shouto.

"Not too far. Enough for a train but not too far that she's missing dinner time at home." Tenki had replied with a small smile. Shouto nodded and seemed to go off into his own thoughts.

"Try not to be too big a thorn in your dad's side." Tenki chuckled a bit. A small smile made its way to Shouto's face but it was quick to disperse. "Good luck Sho." It was time for the brunet to catch his train. He said some final good-byes before getting to his locomotive. He was able to get a decent seat and was given some space from the other passengers. Some eyed his suitcase with a look of recognition, but was otherwise left be. At least it was until some time into the travel that Tenki was finally bothered.

"Where you heading kid?" Some guy who was holding onto the pole in the middle of the train spoke. Initially Tenki just blinked at the guy. He wasn't the kind to make small talk with random strangers that he would likely never see again.

"Not one for talk? Smart, I guess." The guy shrugged his shoulders. Tenki took this time to stare at this guy. He seemed like your casual train-rider.

"Hosu City. I'm going to visit family." Tenki hummed as he gave the guy an answer.

"Ah, so I'll be leaving the train before you. Shame." The guy also hummed. The train was quite once again; well as quiet as a train of people could really be. "Take care kid. I heard there's been some bad criminal activity deep in the city these days." The guy left the train with a wave.

"Some people." Tenki gave a wave in return and was ready to daydream when the doors closed up once more. But that was when Tenki noticed a familiar face in the car now that people have filtered out.

"Ida!" Tenki called trying to catch his classmate's attention. Tenya was quick to jerk his head in Tenki's direction.

"Ah Koizumi!" He stood and carefully made his way over so that he could sit besides his peer, "I did not realize that you were heading to an agency in Hosu City as well."

"Well I couldn't just say no to my mother." Tenki chuckled.

"Your mother? Forgive me for not realizing the possibility of your parent being a hero." Tenya bowed his head slightly.

"It's alright Ida. We haven't really talked to one another to know each other that well." Tenki replied.

"Right." Tenya nodded. "If I may ask, who is your mother?"

"Ice Queen. Her agency is a small one but works a lot with personal crimes. People request her help more or less." Tenki starts to laugh, "Which kind of contradicts her hero theme don't you think?"

"Not at all. It sounds like she does wonderful work. As for a theme, as you say, nothing melts a queen's heart like the kindness of her subjects." Tenya sticks up a finger as he speaks.

"I've never thought about it that way." Tenki smiles to his classmate. Tenya returns the smile briefly before going to stare out the car window.

"We'll be stopping soon. This was a nice talk Koizumi." He goes on to say.

"Of course. Thank you Ida." Tenki nods. Deep down he wanted to know who Tenya was interning for, but noting the other's unusual tenseness, he figured to just leave it be. When the train came to its stop in Hosu, the boys exited and went their separate ways. Tenki made it to his mother's agency relatively quick and went straight to the receptionist.

"Hey there Lady Flora, is Ice Queen in at the moment?" Tenki asked once he caught the receptionist eye.

"Oh hello there. The Queen is currently out for the moment. May I ask why you need to see her?" Flora looks Tenki up and down. He lifts up his suitcase so she can see better.

"I'm Phantasm, the U.A. student coming for the internship." He informs. Flora's eyes widen a bit before she lets out a gasp.

"I didn't recognize you Tenki! It's been too long since I've seen you!" Her hands fly up to cover her mouth, "You can go wait in Akemi's office upstairs. It'll probably be best you get dressed into your uniform. I'll let her know you're here when she gets back."

"Thank you Flora." Tenki chuckles and says a bye as he goes to the elevator. He knows the pin that allows him access to his mother's private office and waits patiently as the elevator goes into motion. Once in the office he wanders off into the single-person restroom and gets dressed. All settled in his suit and his day clothes packed up, it was to wait on a couch for Tenki. Upon hearing the ding of the elevator, Tenki stood so that he could properly meet his mother. The elevator doors open and the Ice Queen is standing tall with her usual stoic face. She walks right in and right to her son.

"I told you that you were going to be a great hero." She hums, "Come help me with some paper work. There's been a lot of missing people and hero cases lately, and no, they are not related to the Hero Killer."

"Yes ma'am." Tenki bowed slightly as Akemi walked by. When she sat at her desk she gathered up some papers and held them out. Tenki carefully took them from her and took a seat back on the couch. The rest of the day was spent looking through said papers with only two cases buzzing in about crimes that they had to go out and deal with. Seeing his mother in face-to-face action was certainly different than on TV and for Akemi, seeing how her son has come about since high school was quite the sight. That night the two stayed at the agency in a overnight worker room.

"We have much to work on. Besides, you can't go home everyday." Was Akemi answer when Tenki had voiced confusion to not going home. He had said nothing in reply, only nodding in understanding.


	32. Chapter 32

(A/N): Forgive me for the wait; life and writers block as you can imagine. This next set of chapters have been very difficult to come up with. The bar between how much canon I follow has been hard to envision, especially when trying to think ahead with the ongoing manga itself. Hopefully once through this hump chapters will be easier to get into and write. I thank all who follow for their patience!

* * *

The very next day seemed no different to his previous one. Tenki weeded through paperwork and went out on a job here or there alongside his mother. However, it was when the sun set that the day offered something new and out of the blue. Tenki and Ice Queen were surveying the area near the train station. An explosion sounded off and Tenki was quick to recognize the monster that appeared from the created rubble.

"That's a Nomu." Tenki gasped as the brain-exposed creature waded about. "It's a man-made monster mother! It most likely has multiple Quirks built into it."

"How disgusting. Villains will stoop to anything won't they?" Akemi huffs as she watches the Nomu's actions. She soon got to fighting the monster while Tenki was told to help get people away from the scene. At some point during the mess there was a buzz on Tenki's phone. He wanted to ignore it, now wasn't the time, but something told him he needed to check it out.

"What's this? Directions?" Tenki muttered as he read the brief text sent from Izuku. Knowing that Izuku wouldn't send out a text like this unless something serious was going on Tenki quickly put his phone back and he turned to his mother, "DS!"

"Go, I got this." Ice Queen nodded in understanding at the code; distress signal. Tenki shouted a quick thanks and ran off to the location Izuku sent out. As he ran, he was relieved to spot other heroes heading to help Ice Queen with the Nomu. The location turned out to be an alleyway. Already the alley had an injured hero, Izuku, Tenya, Shouto, and a villain.

"Another one, geez you brats are irritating." The villain huffed while shifting his gaze from a flaming Shouto to the newly arrived Tenki.

"The villain's Quirk involves blood, don't let him get you." Shouto informed as Tenki drew in closer.

"Watch out!" Izuku yelped as a knife was sent at Shouto's face. He dodged but still got nicked in the cheek. But as the knife was thrown, the villain ran forward with a katana in hand.

"Shouto!" Tenki urged himself forward to attempt at pushing his comrade away from the villain. But there was a sudden change in the air and Tenki quickly halted himself. Shouto had built up some stronger flames and got the villain to dodge back.

"All of you." Tenya groans while trying to raise his head up, "Stop it, go away. He's mine to deal with, I have to do this on my own."

"Ida!" Tenki shouts, "Don't say stuff like that, no hero should force themselves to work alone."

"He's right you know, besides the name you've taken on, never had I seen Igenium act the way you are right now." Shouto huffs as he creates an ice wall to keep the villain at bay. Though the wall does not stand for long as blades tear it up.

"Todoroki!" Izuku squeaks and Tenki's eyes widen as he notices that Izuku's hand twitches. And when blades go flying into Shouto's arm Izuku is suddenly on his feet and jumping for the villain. He gets the villain by the collar and drags him to the ground.

"Midoriya! You're moving! Stain's Quirk must have a time limit then." Shouto huffs and holds onto his injured arm.

"Let me help you Sho." Tenki trots over and carefully gets the weapons out of the other's arm. The while Tenki is yelling at himself internally; what can he really do in this situation?

"Midoriya get back." Shouto sends some ice as cover as Izuku gets sent back from Stain.

"About the time limit: he tastes our blood and paralyses us, however despite being the last to be attacked I'm the first to recover. That leaves three possible scenarios, the effect is weaker the more people he gets, it depends on how much blood he ingests, or the effectiveness depends on blood type." Izuku explains once standing by Shouto and Tenki. At that moment Tenya notes aloud he's type A blood while downed hero states his type B.

"You're smarter than you look. Heh, it's blood type, that's right." Stain chuckles.

"Knowing isn't really helpful at this point, but we do need to get out of here. Especially since you have a lot of exposed blood Todoroki, we can't fight much longer." Izuku hisses lightly.

"He can't get me though." Tenki points out, "You guys get them out of here and I'll follow when I can." He then steps forward and gives the villain a glare.

"Tsk, what was that about not fighting alone?" Tenya grunts out.

"He's right Koizumi, you can't risk that. I'll help out." Izuku puts a hand on Tenki's shoulder.

"Seems you lot aren't as naive as I first thought." Stain just stands back, as if waiting for the kids to figure out what they were going to do.

"I can't…" Tenya's voice falter's and with a quick look Tenki can see he's got a few tears slipping down his face. But a shuffling sound got Tenki to turn back to Stain; he was on the attack again. He was right in Tenki's face, but luckily the knife was noticed just in time and it went right through Tenki's arm without harm.

"Now isn't the time to pity yourself Ida!" Tenki yelps as he grabs Stain by the arm and pulls him back a bit before going back by his friends' sides.

"Ha, your Quirk is a strange one boy, but you have no strength." Stain shakes his head and smiles. "After all…" He starts to make a move towards everyone once again. In which this time Shouto attempts to keep the villain away. "Too much Quirk use makes one sloppy in other areas." Stain dodges Shouto's attack and has his katana pulled to get an attack right across the chest.

"Recipro…Burst!" In a second Tenya is on his feet and kicks Stain's blade in two, awhile pushing Stain back away from Shouto.

"Ida!" Tenki and Izuku happily shout.

"I'm sorry everyone…this had nothing to with any of you. So that's why I swear, I won't let any of you lose any more blood here." Tenya states while staring Stain down.

"Tsk, there's no use in pretending boy. You're just a fake following after your selfish desires. That's all heroes are, and someone needs to correct the system." Stain huffs.

"You may be right." Tenya growls, "I had no right to call myself a hero under the actions I chose, but I won't let those words break me. Because if I break, then Igenium really is dead."

"You're hopeless." Stain takes a moment to roll his eyes.

"To you maybe." Tenki shakes his head and goes to Tenya's side.

"Let's do this!" Izuku gives a slight cheer and runs to Tenya's other side. Stain's attitude seems to change to a more serious one as he faces the heroes-in-training once more.


	33. Chapter 33

"Freeze my leg without blocking the exhaust pipes." Tenya suddenly exclaims at Shouto.

"Shut it brat." Stain hisses and makes a move once more. Another knife is tossed and in a motion to keep the weapon out of Shouto, Tenya takes it in the arm.

"Todoroki, please hurry." Tenya groans as takes the knife out of his arm. In the same moment as Shouto puts ice on Tenya's legs, Izuku starts walking towards Stain. Noticing his friends' actions, Tenki gives a small smile and goes to check on the poor hero whose been stuck on the ground this entire time. The next second has Tenya and Izuku both landing hits on Stain; a fist to the face and a kick to the side. But this does not end the fight. As the pair of heroes-in-training fall in air, Shouto makes them a small ice slide to bring them safely down.

"We can't stop now. Keep him on the ropes guys." Tenki gives note as he pulls the downed hero over his back.

"N-No, look." The hero groans out. All eyes lock onto Stain, whom is laying still on a part of Shouto's ice.

"He's out cold?" Tenya asks between heavy breaths.

"It seems like it. Let's take his weapons and tie him up quickly." Izuku squeaks out.

"Ugh you can put me down, I'm starting to get movement back." The hero taps on Tenki's shoulder, and once on his feet he hands the boy a length of rope. "Use this to tie him up."

"On it." Tenki huffs and makes his way over to Stain. He is quick to toss any weapon he can find on the villain and ties him up so that his hands are behind his back and his arms are secured at his sides. The hero goes to pick up Izuku and Shouto takes an end of the rope tied to Stain.

"Todoroki allow me to drag this villain out of here." Tenya murmurs as Shouto starts walking away.

"You're arms are all messed up, so don't worry about it." Shouto shakes his head at his peer.

"In any case allow me to apologize for all this," The hero sighs loudly as he gets next to the boys, "I'm a pro and all I did was get in the way."

"It's alright sir. No one could have seen this coming." Tenki tries to give the man a smile.

"Yeah, his Quirk and his attacks were strong, a one-on-one wasn't an ideal situation." Izuku points out.

"Hmm? Looks like father has sent us some belated backup." Shouto draws attention to a small group heading their way.

"Oh my…Is that the Hero Killer?" A female in the group directly pointed to the tied up villain.

"Yes. Say how are things holding up with Endeavor and the Nomu?" Shouto asks with a very calm demeanor.

"Yeah!" Tenki squeaks, "There seemed to be some difficulty with the situation before we left."

"Presumably fine. Endeavor and Ice Queen were dealing with the villains with little issue and other heroes were arriving on the scene." A man with goggles on his forehead replied.

"Hold on…" An older man Izuku had called Gran Torino suddenly looked to the sky, "Get down everyone!" It was a Nomu with wings heading right for everyone. In a split second it swooped down and took Izuku into its taloned feet.

"Midoriya!" Tenki can't help but reach out to his friend. A hand grabs hold of the Nomu's leg and soon enough both boys are up in the air with the villain. Down below Tenki watched in shock as Stain suddenly moved and tore away the ropes binding him. He did something the one of the heroes and the next thing everyone knew was the flying Nomu was on the ground; Stain taking a knife right to its exposed brain.

"For…the sake…of a better society." Stain mutters out in a rasp. He also goes on to push Izuku and Tenki away from the Nomu.

"Hero Killer!" Flames come flying over-head and Stain simply gives them a side-step.

"Todoroki wait!" Gran Torino yells at the flaming hero.

"You fake." Stain turns his dead-eyed gaze towards Endeavor, "If I don't fix it. If someone isn't stained with blood." He starts stepping towards the heroes. "Come! Just try me you fakes! The only one allowed to kill me is All Might, a true hero!" Everyone seems to fall back from the aura radiating from the villain, but it was evident that the man was no longer moving.

"He's stopped breathing." Tenki gasped out.

"And yet he still stands as if against us all." Izuku murmurs in response. The whole situation slowly falls back into feeling like normal. Police arrive on scene and secure the Nomu heroes have stopped and medical personnel take in all injured. Tenya, Shouto, and Izuku are patched up at a local hospital and roomed together for the time being; all while Tenki was considered all clear and went to see them as a visitor. There was some small talk of the miracle of them all coming out of a fight with the Hero Killer as luckily as they did until they received more visitors; Gran Torino, Mr. Manual, Ice Queen, and someone the boys had never seen before.

"We have a lot to talk about boys, _woof."_ The police chief, a dog headed man named Tsuragamae, was the first to really start talking. He went on explaining how the students were in the wrong for attacking the Hero Killer; that using their Quirks in a attacking manner without permission was law breaking.

"But with all do respect sir," Shouto started with a small huff, "If not for out actions there would be dead bodies, specifically the hero Native and Ida himself. I know the law is important but can't things be overlooked since everything turned out fine?" By this point Shouto was starting to yell. Poor Izuku was holding his hands up to the other and trying to get him to calm down.

"Sho he clearly has more to say, don't go fighting with the police chief." Tenki gets up and grabs his friend's arm when he stands from his bed.

"What interesting students U.A. is educating." Tsuragamae sighs and shakes his head, "Now as I was saying: that is what I'm obligated as police to inform you. The real matter at hand is how to handle all this publicly."

"So pretty much things will be dealt with especially since things were technically negligence on our part." Mr. Manual hums.

"The world can be a cruel place, but if I can say anything of importance. I must thank you boys." Tsuragamae bows, "For keeping the interest of peace above all else." He then makes his exit from the room.

"Sadly this dampers your time with all of us, but I think you've all had all the hero experience you need right now." Ice Queen huffs out and waves a hand.

"Indeed, you boys go ahead and heal up. You'll be returning to school sooner than you can imagine." Gran Tornio states before leaving and being followed by Mr. Manual.

"Say your good-byes to your friends Tenki, you and I need to get back to work." Ice Queen comments and walks out the room.

"That could have been a lot worse." Tenki attempted to lighten the mood in the room.

"Indeed." Shouto sighs and gets back to his bed.

"I'm sure we have all learned a great deal from this whole ordeal." Tenya hums as he relaxes as well.

"Thank you for your help Koizumi, we were lucky to have you there with us." Izuku happily comments.

"I don't know, I didn't do too much…Besides if things came down to just me…There was no way I could actually fight. You all saw how easily he tossed me aside when I got a little physical with him." Tenki pouts and looks at the floor.

"Don't go kicking yourself like that. You did your part and we came out fine." Izuku points out.

"Thank you. I better see you guys good as new when we get back into classes." Tenki smiles softly to his peers.

"I would expect no less from us. Until we see each other next." Tenya gives a nod as Tenki heads to the door.

"Until then." Tenki nods back and is soon out with his mother once more.

"U.A. is treating you well Tenki." Ice Queen quietly comments as she and her son leave the hospital.

"Ma'am?" Tenki questions as not completely hearing his mom's words.

"Nothing, let's get going." Ice Queen crosses her arms over her chest.

"Right." It was back to paperwork and odd jobs for the remainder of the week.


	34. Chapter 34

Tenki was full of nervous but excited energy as he walked the halls of U.A. In a matter of moments he'd be seeing his classmates anew and be going back to typical schoolwork; well, as typical as U.A. gets at least. Now what Tenki wasn't expecting upon entering the classroom was to hear all the heavy laughter.

"What's going on?" Tenki murmurs to mostly himself as he scans the room. Then he see it, the source of all this laughter. Katsuki's hair has actually been stylized and laid down. Poor Eijirou and Hanta were the biggest laughs still going as everyone else seemed to get it out of their systems. While Katsuki's temper grew towards the two, Tenki made a move away to hear the going ons of his other peers. The girls were talking about how their times were fairly lax while the boys all eye-balled Shouto, Izuku, and Tenya.

"You guys really had it rough eh?" Denki sighed as he was talking to the trio.

"I think we all heard about the experience on the news." Ojiro chimed in. The laughter across the room suddenly quieted down.

"That's right you guys fought the Hero Killer right?" Eijirou is besides Tenki in seconds holding onto his boyfriend's arm.

"Well, yeah, it was mostly them though." Tenki shrugs his shoulder and eyes the three others that dealt with the villain. One could visibly tell his mood shifted.

"Quit selling yourself short." Eijirou huffs and frowns.

"I know, I know…but I can't help noticing." Tenki gives a small smile before taking his seat at his desk. Eijirou clearly had more to say but was unable to get another word in as Tenya starts shouting, soon leading everyone else being told to get to their own desks. From there the morning held classes as usual school ones up until the afternoon, where the class had to go an outdoor area with All Might for Basic Hero Training. Each student was decked in their hero gear and awaiting for their teacher's instruction.

"Fret not boys and girls, seeing as you are still in fresh follow-up from your internships today's training will be in rescue! It'll be a rescue training race in fact." All Might explains with his usual smile. Immediately Tenya's hand is up in the air.

"Shouldn't rescue training be down at the USJ?" He questions.

"That place is primarily for disaster rescues. Now as I was saying," All Might holds up a finger, "I'll be splitting everyone into groups and from somewhere inside Field Gamma I will send out a distress signal. The first one to rescue me is the goal. Do your best, but do try and keep any damage to a minimum." At the last part Katsuki is pointed at and it earns a chuckle from the students. The first group put together was Izuku, Hanta, Tenya, Mina, and Mashirao. Those left to watch the first group were quick to try and figure out the favored to win.

"Poor Ida, should he be doing this? He's all banged up right?" Momo sighs as she talks to Kyouka.

"I feel pretty bad for Midoriya too, he has yet to sell me on that weird power of his." Kyouka replies.

"Come on put some faith in our classmates!" Eijirou happily shouts, "Though I think Sero totally has this in the bag."

"Don't doubt Ojiro, I'm sure he can surprise you all in this." Denki points out.

"Ojiro? I'm surprised you think that highly of him, not that anything you said was wrong!" Tooru chimes in from who-knows-where.

"I'm betting on Ashido, she's got some crazy reflexes!" Minoru exclaims.

"I've got a good feeling about Ida, despite his injury. What do you think Koizumi?" Ochako turns to the brunet with a small smile on her face.

"I'm not too sure, Midoriya is full of surprises, but as Eijirou says, Sero kinda has an advantage in this environment." Tenki rubs the back of his head as he responds. There was then loud blare of the word 'start' and the first group starts their race. Each racer gets right into gear and practically shoot off from their starting place. Hanta is quick to utilize his tape to get himself airborne, Mashirao uses his tail in unique ways not too unlike a monkey, Mina falls a bit in the making a mess category but is climbing structures by melting herself footholds, Tenya's going for a run as is way, but unexpectedly Izuku is up and jumping around gaining ground fast.

"Woah look at him go! He sure changed in a short amount of time eh?" Eijirou comments much like the rest of the class.

"He doesn't even seem to in any kind of pain. Has he finally gotten past that side effect of his Quirk?" Tenki gasps as he watches Izuku pass Hanta for the lead. But almost as quickly as he took the lead Izuku loses it. Just so close to the goal of their teacher, he missteps on a pipe and falls, all momentum gone. The poor boy ends up in last for the race.

"Amazing!" All Might's cheer can be heard across the training ground.

"See I told you Sero would take the win." Eijirou chuckles once everyone's cheers die down.

"Oh shush you had your doubts when Midoriya surprised everyone with his new skills." Momo too lets out a chuckle.

"At least Deku came in last." Katsuki hisses lowly and crosses his arms over his chest. Tenki wanted to say something in return, but noticed that the blond had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Best not bother him on this…" Tenki whispers to himself before shaking his head and turning to Ochako, "Say, you think you can win one of these races?"

"Hmm?" Ochako takes a second to give Tenki her attention, "Totally! I'll just float right over everyone!" She pumps her arms excitedly.

"So what? Unless you get a good jump off something you won't be going very fast." Denki pointed out.

"And just what can you do in this kind of race?" Ochako whines and sticks her tongue out. This seems to pull the laughter from the other students.

"All right!" All Might's voice regains the collective attention, "Time to get the next group ready to go. Come up now: Uraraka, Koizumi, Asui, Hagakure, and Aoyama."

"Oh this will be fun!" Tooru's voice chirped from just besides Tenki.

"We'll see." Tenki replies.

"I just don't want anyone running into me out there!" Tooru points out.

"It'll be fine. Now then let's do this!" Ochako squeals and takes Tsuyu by the hand and they both head for the starting spot.

"Good luck, though I don't you'll really need it." Eijirou gives Tenki a slight tap on the shoulder with a fist. Tenki chuckles shyly and pats Eijirou's hand. He then headed towards start, all the while thinking of just how he was going to make it to All Might's location whilst racing his classmates.


	35. Chapter 35

Start sounds just as it had with the first group and the students quickly get running. Ochako easily gets ahead of the group as she floats up to a roof and continues running that way, Tooru is immediately lost from sight and is forgotten about for the time being, Tsuyu is right on Ochako's tail as she hops along, Yuuga seems a bit lost on trying to plan out his way but is moving forward nonetheless. Meanwhile, as Mina had in the previous group, Tenki is taking a minute to climb up a building side before he finally gets some running momentum going.

"Woah, you sure can jump there Koizumi!" Ochako comments when Tenki passes her while she takes a small breather.

"Don't wear yourself too much Uraraka!" Tenki calls back at her only to find himself hitting something solid.

"Ah! What did I say about someone hitting me!" It turns out Tenki had run into Tooru.

"I'm sorry." Tenki gets back on his feet and watches as Ochako passes by.

"Well don't just stand there help me!" Upon looking downwards Tenki could see that Tooru's gloves were holding onto the roof's edge. "Though if you must leave me for a better time so be it." She continues on with a sigh.

"Oh come on, what kind of hero would I be if I left you behind?" Tenki grabs Tooru's hands and pulls. "You back on your feet?"

"Yep! Now come on let's get back in this race!" Tooru squeals and assumably runs off. With a nod mostly to himself Tenki starts running across the rooftops and pipelines again. The race came to its end as the group made it to All Might. Tsuyu was the group winner, she was closely followed by Ochako, then it went Tenki, Tooru, and in last was Yuuga.

"Oh poo." Yuuga shakes his head and pouts as he realizes he was the last to arrive.

"It's alright Aoyama, we might not have won but we did really well!" Tooru goes to attempt at cheering the blond up.

"Say what took you so long? You passed me one minute and then were minutes behind?" Ochako couldn't help but ask to Tenki.

"I ran into Hagakure." Tenki stated with a nervous laugh.

"And you mean that literally yes?" Tsuyu hops over and asks. Tenki can only nod.

"But it was okay!" Tooru exclaims loudly, "Sure I slipped and had to grab a ledge but Koizumi helped me right back up."

"You all did very well." All Might makes his way over to the group. "These past few weeks surely have changed you all for the better. Asui may have came out of this race victorious but you all should feel like winners! And a special congrats must be said to young Koizumi for helping his peer in need."

"No, no." Tenki shakes his head as an embarrassed blush creeps up his cheeks, "I caused the incident in the first place."

"But you corrected the mistake. As for miss Hagakure, as excellent as staying hidden from an enemy may be perhaps this could be a learning tool to better work with your allies." All Might explains.

"Yes sir!" Tooru chirps.

"Now then, let's return you to your peers and get the next race going." All Might nods and starts making his may back to the starting point with his students. When the rest of the groups were made and finished with their races is was off to the locker rooms to change out hero costumes.

"Man I really need to work on my mobility, I did not do very well this go-round." Eijirou sighed as he started slipping off his shoulder pads.

"Everyone has their own strengths and weakness." Tenki chimes in as he quickly phases from his hero costume to his uniform.

"Say what you say, but overall we're at risk of falling behind compared to others." Denki points out while getting into his uniform shirt. Before any more mopping could be brought up Minoru suddenly called for Izuku.

"I just located a hole in the wall!" The little grape-head squeals.

"So?" Izuku cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"Don't you know what's next door?" Minoru gasps, "It leads to the girl's locker room!" Everyone turns to Minoru with a shocked expression.

"Stop that Mineta, peeking is a major offense!" Tenya hisses out.

"He's right put that poster back over the spot." Tenki huffs.

"I don't want to hear it from you sausage-lover." Minoru barks.

"Hey!" Both Tenki and Eijirou shout at their short classmate.

"Oh I can just imagine, Yaoyorozu's huge boobs, Ashido's sexy silhouette, Hagakure's floating panties, Uraraka's ooh-la-la body!" Within Minoru's ranting he attempts to look in the peek hole only to get stab in the eye from what seemed like Kyouka's ear jack and a loud smack in the face from Tenki.

"You nasty little pervert!" Tenki hisses as he looks for something to try and patch the peep-hole.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Minoru is rolling around on the group clutching his eye.

"Geez…" Izuku gives Minoru a pitying glance.

"He deserves much worse but we have to get back to class." Shouto shakes his head before finishing the knot in his tie.

"Todoroki is right." Tenya hums in approval. Like that Minoru is forgotten about as uniforms are all put on and everyone gets back to the classroom. On the way back Shouto made sure to get in a conversation with his friend.

"Don't let that grape get to you." Shouto murmurs.

"Hmm? Honestly, it wasn't even that bad a comment" Tenki pats Shouto on the shoulder in thanks. "Besides I'm sure the girls aren't through with getting back at him."

"Right." Shouto nods.

"If anything it was fun to see how casual he is. Brings the humanity after our training." Tenki hums.

"If you say so." Shouto seems a bit confused, but not enough to keep the topic going. Once back at the classroom everyone settled into their desks and Mr. Aizawa appeared in record time.

"Note summer is almost upon us." Mr. Aizawa starts, "Just so you all know you will not be receiving a whole month off like other schools, that'd simply be irrational. Instead you all will have summer training camps out in the woods." Happy cheers went around the class which afterwards Mr. Aizawa continued to point out that to even go everyone must pass their finals. At that the class carried on as an educational one per the usual. Tenki's mind drifted slightly during the lecture. Finals was only a matter of weeks away; he'd better study up for them and also get some quality time in with his little brother before he was gone for a whole month.


	36. Chapter 36

Time went by smoothly and the class had come and go with midterms and the finals were only a week away. During a break between classes everyone was going on about their class ranks that were left on the board from the last teacher.

 _1/21 Momo Yaoyorozu_

 _2/21 Tenya Ida_

 _3/21 Katsuki Bakugou_

 _4/21 Izuku Midoriya_

 _5/21 Shouto Todoroki_

 _6/21 Tsuyu Asui_

 _7/21 Kyouka Jirou_

 _8/21 Tenki Koizumi_

 _9/21 Mashirao Ojiro_

 _10/21 Minoru Mineta_

 _11/21 Yuuga Aoyoma_

 _12/21 Kouji Kouda_

 _13/21 Rikidou Satou_

 _14/21 Ochako Uraraka_

 _15/21 Tokoyami Fumikage_

 _16/21 Eijirou Kirishima_

 _17/21 Tooru Hagakure_

 _18/21 Hanta Sero_

 _19/21 Mezou Shouji_

 _20/21 Mina Ashido_

 _21/21 Denki Kaminari_

"I didn't study at all!" Denki cried out as he stared at his ranking.

"Poor guy." Tenki sighs as he watches Mina go and console the electric Quirk user.

"Guess some of us just got carried away with the citizen project and internships." Eijirou nods his head in agreement.

"Pfft, too bad there's going to be a practical exam too." Minoru grins as he watches Denki continue to beat himself up.

"Oh shut it, guys like you are only lovable when you are morons!" Mina huffed and pointed an accusing finger at the grape-head.

"It'll be alright guys! The best result is all of us going to the training camp!" Izuku attempted to cheer up Denki with his words.

"Indeed!" Tenya agreed.

"You attend class don't you? Surely you can't possibly fail." Shouto mutters which gets Tenki to softly elbow him in the side.

"You could chose some nicer words." He informs as Denki clenches his heart in loo of pain.

"Oh you guys, if you'd like I could lend a helping hand." Momo states with a smile.

"Really Momo? Thank you, thank you!" Denki runs right over to the girl and shakes her hands excitedly.

"I'm not so bad off, but could you, uh, tutor me too?" Kyouka asks as she wanders over to Momo's side.

"Me too please!" Hanta and Mashirao also encircle Momo.

"Sure!" Momo claps her hands together and all those she's agreed to tutor jump for joy.

"She's too good for this world." Eijirou chuckles.

"You going to ask her for tutoring to?" Katsuki huffs from beside the red-head.

"Nah." Eijirou shakes his head, "I wouldn't mind studying with you though." Katsuki only grunts in response to that, especially seeing as Tenki looked like he had something to say.

"Could I join in?" Tenki asks while trying to give Katsuki a brave look.

"So I can watch the two of you act all fucking lovey-dovey in front of me? Fuck off." Katsuki hisses.

"We wouldn't do that to you Bakugou." Eijirou frowns and puts a hand on the blond's shoulder. "I mean we did fine together back in the sports festival. We can keep things cool this time round too."

"It's alright Eijirou if he doesn't want to," Tenki hums and right Katsuki points out him giving up so easily the brunet adds in, "I can always study with Shouto." At the mention of one of his rivals Katsuki bristled.

"Any good that'll do he was only fifth in class." Katsuki huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"So you'll tutor both of us?" Eijirou gasps and gives a toothy grin.

"Yes, but if I see even the slightest of goo-goo eyes I'll kill the both of you." Katsuki rolls his eyes and gets back to his desk.

"This will be interesting, but it allows for both written studies and I'm sure he won't mind getting in some physical training as well." Tenki hums and takes a moment to remove his glasses and wipe the lens.

"Good point." Eijirou nods. Sadly breaks do not last forever and the teacher for the next class walked in and got everyone in order to get things started back. And for Tenki the next interesting thing of the day began right as the school day was over and everyone was gossiping before heading out. Izuku had informed everyone of information that he had gotten earlier from class B about the practical exam and now seemed the time to bring it up again.

"Humans or robots I'd just blast them all." Katsuki grumbles, "So what's the big deal you morons?"

"Who you calling morons? If any one here is a moron it's you, you moron!" Denki whined and pointed his index finger at the other blond.

"Says the guy who can't figure out how to dial back his own Quirk." Katsuki shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Woah there Bakugou!" Eijirou made his way between Katsuki and the rest of the class. "I know violence is your thing but you're going a bit far lately." Katsuki snarls but does not make a comment.

"Kacchan…" Izuku suddenly sighs and it obviously makes the blond snap again.

"Look here Deku I don't want to hear pity or whatever fucking soft feelings you got up in there! I'm going to open the gulf between us so wide it'll crush you into dust! The same goes to you Todoroki." He goes off and snatches his book bag from his desk just to turn back around and exit the classroom.

"He's so serious…is it out of uneasiness or sheer hatred?" Eijirou winces as he voices his concerns.

"Which is exactly why we need to keep an eye on him." Tenki pats his boyfriend on the shoulder. "And don't worry I know we're not his keepers but…" Eijirou nods and pecks the brunet on the forehead.

"Let me know what he wants to do for tutoring times and location okay?" Tenki asks of Eijirou before going to collect his things.

"Sure thing!" The red-head nods and waves off other peers before exiting the classroom.

"You be careful." Shouto warns Tenki with a worried frown on his face.

"Kacchan isn't so bad, but it is right to be cautious." Izuku sighs when he adds his input. Tenki nods to the two and starts on his way back home.

"We just need to rub off on one another a bit…things are going to be fine, just fine. After all Eijirou's will be with us so I'm sure things won't be getting too out of hand." Tenki murmurs quietly to himself before shaking the thought away.


	37. Chapter 37

The week before finals played out like this: school went on as normal as it could with no major events and everyday at lunch and later in the day at the library Katsuki, Eijirou, and Tenki would study. The studying was surprisingly calm, Katsuki would say some cruder words at time but was overall patient and really did help the two he was practically tutoring. If anything the blond gave Eijirou some more attention than Tenki, but said brunet saw no issue with that. It was when a day came earlier in that week that one could call it eventful. The day was one of the few selected to work on some physical training amongst the three of them; in fact it was the first of the four the group had planned. Tenki's father had given permission to utilize the training area in the house so long as Katsuki promised not to cause drastic damage and to keep his foul mouth to a minimum around Nagisa. Surprisingly, Katsuki took it as a reasonable challenge and started on a good foot when he and Eijirou arrived that afternoon.

"You're that meanie from the Sports Festival!" Were the first words out of Nagisa's mouth when the front door shut. It was evident that Katsuki was irritated from the comment and Eijirou was trying not to laugh.

"But you're really cool when you're not all angry!" Nagisa continued on oblivious to Katsuki's ire. That comment had caught Katsuki off guard.

"Whatever." Katsuki huffed softly and turned his head away from the boy.

"Your mother should be home to ready dinner for you all, but if she doesn't its on you Tenki." Daichi made sure to comment as he made it to the front door. He then looked to Katsuki specifically, "You know the rules, and try not to beat him up too much. If anything happens I have an old sidekick of mine on call."

"Which one?" Tenki questioned.

"Han." Daichi answered and decided to scoop Nagisa into his arms. He then left with his younger son.

"Whose Han?" Eijirou wondered out loud.

"He has a healing type Quirk." Tenki made a sour face, "But let's just say we probably want to avoid bringing him over."

"Let's just get on with this shit pansy. Where's the training hall?" Katsuki huffs.

"I'll show you in a sec, first we need to get in some more training appropriate clothing." Tenki hums and starts heading towards his bedroom. Not seeing a reason not too the other two follow him; although it looked more like Eijirou was pulling Katsuki along. Though the following was pointless as Tenki phased right into his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

"I'll change in here!" He quickly calls out, "The bathroom is two doors down on the right."

"Well that was a bit awkward." Eijirou nervously laughs as Katsuki gives him a glared look. Once everyone was in some better clothes, which were black tank-tops and matching loose pants from Katsuki and Tenki and just a pair of sweats for Eijirou, it was time to get to training.

"This way." Tenki waves a hand starts heading deeper into the house. The trio pass right by the living room and down a hallway that had none of the decorations the rest of the house had. The end of the hallway had a door and a flat black panel to its side. Holding a hand to the panel there were a few seconds to spare before the door opened.

"Woah!" Eijirou exclaims as he realizes the door just opened by reading Tenki's palm-print.

"That seems pathetic. Why in the hell do you need some fancy ass secret agent shit to get into a training hall?" Katsuki hisses almost under his breath.

"It keeps Nagisa from wandering in here." Tenki states with a shoulder shrug. The area was a large empty space of white walls and floor. All of it seemed like metal, but it wasn't cold to the touch as Eijirou points out while touching the nearest wall.

"Here it is, a space to train. There's ways to set up practice dummies and non-lethal items like wooden swords but we can get to that later." Tenki explains as starts stretching his arms.

"So how are we going to do this?" Eijirou asks as he finds a spot to sit and get in some stretching of his own.

"I figured we could split things into training with our Quirks and without them." Tenki replies.

"Without our Quirks? That's freaking stupid." Katsuki growls.

"Says he who knows he wouldn't be able to hit me." Tenki bravely comments back.

"Fine, but I'm going to beat the ever-loving shit out of you." Katsuki huffs.

"Um, carrying on," Eijirou clears his throat, "should we do this one-on-one or just free-for-all it?"

"However, we have this planned out over multiple days so we can do both of them at least once." Tenki states.

"I say we're doing one-on-one first, and I'm coming for you pansy." Katsuki barks.

"…I guess I will be seeing Han tonight," Tenki whines softly under his breath, "We can do that, but I say no Quirks."

"Whatever lets me punch you in the face." Katsuki releases a small explosion from one of his palms and Tenki can't help but let out a sigh. Said brunet walks to a section of the wall and puts a hand against it. There's then a panel opening and it's easy to see there's white bandages laid out.

"I don't know about you but I'm putting on some boxing tape." Tenki points out as he grabs some wrappings and starts to put them around his hands.

"No need." Eijirou replies.

"I'd just set that stupid shit on fire." Katsuki huffs.

"That's what I figured." Tenki murmurs and once finished with his wraps closes up the panel.

"Let's get on with this already." Katsuki punches a one hand to his opposite palm and awaits Tenki in the middle of the training area.

"I'm counting on you to intervene when it gets to far. I trust you'll know when that is, but don't think I can't last for at least a little while." Tenki chuckles a bit as he address his boyfriend.

"Gotcha." Eijirou nods and sits back against the wall.

"All I have to do is not kill you right?" Tenki nods. He's then jumped immediately. Katsuki comes right for him with a right hook. All the brunet can do is hold his arms up to block and get tossed aside. He rolls a bit and Katsuki gives a look of utter frustration.

"Pathetic little pansy, I know this is to teach you how to fight but fucking hell you suck." The blond hisses, "Get up and come at me or this will get no where." Tenki grunts as he stands and shakes his arms a bit. He then puts them up in a fighting position.

"I may not be strong, but I'm going to fight back with all I got." Tenki huffs. Katsuki comes at him again, this time Tenki dodges and pushes back at one of the blond's arms. However, Katsuki's other hand is free to grab at him and pins Tenki's face down on the ground.

"Don't go spitting out crap like Deku you hear me?" Katsuki growls and for a second Tenki can feel the blond's hand heat up. With only a huff Tenki twists himself and lands a punch on Katsuki's face and it gets the other boy off him. Katsuki spits out a bit and rubs his cheek.

"Hell I think Uraraka can throw a stronger punch than that." Katsuki smirks and rolls one of his arms. Tenki's eyes dart around the room; he was unused to fighting without his Quirk and it made him vary wary of initiating close combat, but he couldn't let the other come at him for every turn. So he suddenly turns his back to Katsuki and runs.

"What the fuck?" Katsuki gives chase obviously pissed off. And when Katsuki thinks his going to corner Tenki, the brunet runs up the wall and gets enough air to land on Katsuki's shoulders and twist him onto the ground. Not having any of that Katsuki is quick to flip them around and slide back to his feet. He even grabs Tenki by the arm and throws him; earning a loud smack against the wall. The fight seems to go and forth this way, Tenki getting in some fancy little trick like sweeping Katsuki's feet out from under him and Katsuki slamming the other against a wall of the floor. After a kick to Katsuki's stomach gets the blond to grab Tenki's leg and headbutt the brunet in the chest he goes down. Tenki holds a hand up and tries to get something out when Katsuki goes in for a punch. It's when Katsuki's fist passes through Tenki and hits metal underneath that the battle is over.

"I can't." Tenki gasps out and rolls away from Katsuki.

"Tsk." Katsuki shakes his hand and glares at his sparing partner.

"I'm surprised you went for a phase there Tenki, I didn't think you had the strength for it with all that shaking you're doing." Eyes turn to see a new person in the training room. The man had fawn-orange hair that fell over his face like a sheepdog with fluffy ears and a puffed out tail to match. His clothes were baggy in the manner of laziness and there were a handful of spray bottles and a single plastic water bottle attached to his sides by his belt.

"Hello Han." Tenki huffs and puffs from his space on the floor.

"Still a little squirt. Not sure what good getting beaten up like that was for but meh." Han waltzes over and kneels beside the brunet.

"A hero's got to know how to fight." Tenki whines. Han shrugs his shoulder's and unclips a spray bottle from his belt. "Please don't."

"It's this or or…" Tenki weakly puts a hand to the other's face to get him to stop talking.

"What are you doing?" Katsuki walks closer and suddenly Han is pointing his spray bottle at the blond. He let's out a few sprits and Katsuki sneers. Any forming bruise and even Katsuki's split lip slowly disappear when the bottle's liquid reaches them.

"Wow, you can heal people with water?" Eijirou asks when he gets over to Tenki's side. Instead of an answer from Han, Tenki starts to laugh.

"Oh? What's so fucking funny?" Katsuki growls.

"This stuff ain't water boy-o." Han moves to give Tenki a spray down, "It's my spit."

"Oh hell no!" Katsuki backs away and frowns big time. This only gets Eijirou to laugh before Han nails him with the spray bottle as well.

"Ah not cool!" Eijirou slightly screeches as he puts his arms up to keep the spray out of his face. As Han laughs Tenki just remains sprawled out on the floor and lets his mind drift to how fighting with Quirks would go here soon.


	38. Chapter 38

"Guess it's my turn." Eijirou hums when Tenki gets up from the floor.

"I don't care who's next I just want to fight already." Katsuki huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well you two can continue on with your one-on-one, I'll take a breather." Tenki sighs as he goes to sit in one of the room's corners.

"I'll just stay here, it seems like you're going to need my help." Han waves a hand and takes a seat beside Tenki. While Katsuki and Eijirou spar, Han starts up a conversation.

"You sure have made some intense friends."

"You can say that again, though I'm not to sure I'd say I'm friends with Bakugou." Tenki replies.

"Which one is that?" Han questions.

"The angry one." Tenki rolls his eyes as he speaks.

"Figures." Han nods, "I might actually run out of bottles if he keeps at things the way he is."

"I can always get you more water." Tenki lets out a chuckle when a sudden thought passes his mind.

"What's so funny?" Han scoffs.

"I was just reminded of a teacher. His Quirk is amazing but it gives him dry-eye." Tenki explains.

"Oh, and my dry-mouth problems made you think of that eh?" Han chuckles softly. Tenki nods and his attention returns to the fight when he hears a thud of someone hitting the ground. To Tenki's surprise it was Katsuki on the ground. He had a nasty glare in his eyes as he held one of his shoulders. Eijirou was quick to fill in the empty air with some apologizes.

"I guess we'll call this sparring match over for now?" Tenki slowly stands and makes his way over to the pair.

"Thanks a fucking lot Hair-for-Brains now I have to get covered in dog slobber." Katsuki huffs when he gets to his feet.

"Don't make me actually lick you." Han snickers softly as Katsuki snags a spray bottle from him.

"I was expecting worse honestly." Eijirou sighs out in relief.

"Mhmm…so, guess its our turn to fight each other?" Tenki kicks at the ground a bit avoiding eye contact. Eijirou frowns, but nods.

"What did I say about that sappy shit?" Katsuki's words gets the pair out of their frowns. Eijirou rolls his eyes along with his shoulders.

"Even though I just finished sparring with Bakugou I am raring to go right now." He continues on to say.

"If you say so." Tenki drops into a fighting stance. Eijirou gestures his hand for the other to make the first move. Tenki gets right to it and goes for a right hook to the chest. However, as soon as his hand makes contact with Eijirou there's a small second of realization as Tenki recoils in pain. He's clutching his hand close when he yelps.

"That was like punching a brick wall shit!"

"Holy fuck!" Katsuki is laughing his ass off, "He's not that hard to hit you pansy."

"Um?" Eijirou is obviously concerned and unsure what to do.

"No, no, let's keep up with this." Tenki shakes his head and loosens the boxing tape on his sore hand.

"You sure?" Eijirou asks with a small whimper. Tenki only nods and gets ready to continue to spar. The fight goes on with a bit more fleeting dodges than to Katsuki's liking but soon it gets somewhere when Tenki uses his loose tape to wrap around one of Eijirou's missed punches and hold him in place. Within the next moment Tenki takes his left hand and nails the red-head right in the chin. It causes Eijirou to reel back and with hasty moves Tenki releases the tape and watches his boyfriend fall back to the floor.

"Ouch." Han whistles as he looks over the sprawled out on the ground. But not a moment to soon Tenki himself falls back.

"You two are pathetic." Katsuki huffs.

"Man that was smarts." Eijirou groans when he finally sits back up.

"Guess I found your weak spot." Tenki chuckles through broken breaths.

"But what you did with the tape was cool! It was kind of like those things that Mr. Aizawa uses when he fights." Eijirou whistles when he points out his observation.

"Hmm, that's certainly a thought." Tenki mutters while looking at the boxing tape in his hands.

"Alright I think everyone is done with practice for now." Han comments as he shakes what looks like his last spray bottle and approaches the boys.

"You know, I could go for some dinner before we get to the Quirk training." Eijirou hums while he rubs at his reddened chin.

"Whatever." Katsuki shrugs his shoulders, "I'd rather not hear you two whine about things either way."

"I'll be sure to restock for you guys." Han chuckles lightly after tending to the previous sparring duo. When the group made it back to the main part of the Koizumi residence it appeared that only Daichi and Nagisa were home; both lounging on the couch watching some type of cartoon.

"Mom's gonna be late." Nagisa stated as he kicked his legs.

"So it's a good thing she's been teaching you how to cook." Daichi gives a small laugh and waves a hand about. "And there's some bottles in the fridge for you Han, I heard that racket in the training area so I'm sure you need them."

"Yes sir." Both Tenki and Han reply to the older hero.

"Can I help?" Eijirou turns to his boyfriend with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure." Tenki nods with a small smile.

"I want nothing to do with this." Katsuki grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Boy." Daichi calls out and it's clear it's Katsuki he is looking at, "You can either quietly sit here in the living room or go back to the training area until I come get you." The pair seem to remain locked in a gaze for awhile before Katsuki finally replies.

"Fine." The blond makes his way to one of the lone chairs in the living room and slumps down onto it. "Anything else on? I don't…particularly care for this." He grits out obviously careful of his words.

"…" Nagisa is one that gives Katsuki a look, "Do you think Mom's on the TV?" The boy is quick to turn and ask his father. Daichi hums as he flips the channels on the television. The hero based news appears to be going on about some of the newer heroes rather than anything else at the moment. Katsuki makes no complaint and the living room only contains the noise of the news while Tenki and Eijirou cook with Han's supervision.


	39. Chapter 39

Dinner seemed to come and go. Thanks to a bit of awkward air no one really talked while eating. Nagisa questioned his brother here and there and Katsuki got into texting someone, of whom he refused to tell. When the meal is finished and everything gets cleaned up the trio of U.A. students head straight back to the training area. The closer to the room Tenki got the more his nerves would spike. They had agreed to train with their Quirks and the thought of facing off against Katsuki was truly worrisome. Especially when the brunet recalls the taut he had thrown at the blond when they first entered the training room.

"I'm so dead…" Tenki whines under his breath as the group reaches the room's door. As if he heard him Katsuki lets out a pleased snort upon passing.

"So who's going first?" Eijirou questions while putting a hand on Tenki's shoulder.

"Let's go reverse order from when we started." Katsuki with a surprisingly calm voice.

"So that means…Tenki and me, then you and I, and the last one is Tenki and you?" Eijirou states with a tilt of his head. Katsuki grins madly and nods for an answer. Tenki can't help but gulp; this bastard has something planned, he just knows it. Nonetheless, Tenki and Eijirou gets some stretches in before facing one another.

"So since Quirks are involved, how far are we taking this?" Eijirou asks while rolling a wrist.

"Perhaps we should leave things timed?" Tenki responds with the first thing that comes to mind. "Say keep things under half an hour or tap out?"

"I guess that's alright with me." Eijirou eyes Katsuki awaiting his say in this.

"Don't worry I'll wipe the floor with your asses in less than five minutes each." The blond hisses.

"This is training Bakugou." Eijirou sighs and shakes his head, "Ah what the hay, let's leave it at that."

"Okay, whenever you're ready then Ei." Tenki gets his hands in a fighting position and slightly shifts his weight between his feet. The spar starts off much like how it had when they weren't using their Quirks; only this time when an attack goes bad Tenki stays with his momentum and just phases in and out of Eijirou. After some time Eijirou got used to Tenki tricks and caught the upper hand. Despite the phasing Eijirou was able to catch the other off guard here and there landing some hits. It took an attempt pin from Tenki to end the match. Knowing he'd either hit something solid or get back to his feet the redhead surged upwards and knocked Tenki over. Not knowing what else to do the brunet gave in to his boyfriend.

"You're just a tad messy. I'm sure you'll get the hang of your own fighting style sooner or later." Eijirou comments as he helps Tenki off the floor. Just as a blush creeps up Tenki's cheeks Katsuki makes a gagging noise.

"Fuck, you two are so fucking sappy."

"Well excuse me." Tenki huffs lightly.

"Don't hold your breath pansy you'll get yours soon enough." Katsuki snorts.

"Bakugou…" Eijirou groans and shakes his head. Tenki, once settled on his feet, pats Eijirou on the back and gives him a small smile.

"If you got a problem with it just whoop his ass." A nervous chuckle follows the statement.

"…You all will be the death of me." Han slumps to the floor and tilts his head back against the wall. Katsuki clicks his tongue when he takes Tenki's place in the middle of the room.

"Just give me a minute of recovery time?" Eijirou asks with a small hint of worry to the blond. What he gets in response is a small bottle of liquid.

"It's the dog's." He huffs. With a big pout Eijirou knows what he has to do.

"And you say he's worse at school?" Han babbles out when Tenki gets within earshot.

"Sorta." Tenki mumbles back in reply. The spar between the blond and Eijirou was rough to say the least; much like the Sports Festival, if not worse with Katsuki being in some kind of pumped up mood. Though it does make Tenki proud to see Eijirou fighting much better than at the Festival, and more so when the five minute mark comes and goes.

"It's like watching an unmovable object going against an unstoppable force…" Han points out when the battle starts wearing thin.

"It's a battle of wills…and sadly I know the victor." Tenki sighs when he notices Eijirou starting to crumble at his fingers.

"Just tap out kid." Han warns to the redhead.

"Never, I am a man and will go down fighting!" Eijirou huffs from inside a smoke cloud.

"And a true man knows when he's beat." Tenki can't help but blurt out. The cloud disperses revealing Katsuki over Eijirou with his hand shoved onto the redhead's face. Eijirou is tapping at the ground and for some reason Katsuki turns to glare at Tenki.

"My turn…" Tenki gulps as Katsuki's gaze never falters even as he gets off his downed opponent. A few pats from Han on his back and Tenki is making his way to the explosive-blond.

"Ready to get your ass beat?" Katsuki asks.

"No…but I won't go down as easy as you think." Tenki replies. For a second Katsuki's smirk falters, though the teen is quick to recover.

"Are you not going to take a little break there kid?" Han eyes Katsuki wearily. The adult gets flipped off for an answer and hands are thrown in the air in surrender.

"So can everyone shut the fuck up and get this fight going or what?" Katsuki huffs out while rolling his neck. Although not ready, as if he really ever could be, Tenki nods to his opponent and instead of getting into position like his other spars he just stands still with his arms at his sides. Katsuki makes a noise of irritation before putting on his infamous smile. With hands sparking up and fingers flexed Katsuki jumps right at Tenki. Despite the blond coming right at him Tenki takes a deep, calming breath. He had done pretty okay in the Quirkless spar, but Katsuki was a fast learner and keen adaptor. Nevertheless, it was finally time to fight, and he was going to show Katsuki all he had.


	40. Chapter 40

Things started off in a back and forth. Katsuki was visibly getting annoyed at Tenki's hot-and-run style of fighting him and one could feel the tension in the air. At one point Tenki decided to stand back a good distance away from Katsuki and watch for a moment. It had seemed in that moment the blond had the same idea. A new standoff was put into place before Katsuki was ready to get on the offensive once more. Tenki stayed in his place, ready to just take the hit Katsuki was sending his way; he figured he'd be able to deal with the damage in turn for doing something unexpected this go-round. But as his body tensed, Katsuki's incoming explosion did not go off, instead the blond's other hand came up to take Tenki by the collar and push him to the floor.

"How'd you know I wasn't going to hit you head-on?" Katsuki hisses and puts more weight into his pin.

"I-I didn't." Tenki gulps before phasing through the floor and reappearing a few feet away from his opponent.

"So you were just going to take a full-on blast to your body? Bullshit, that's taking the worst out of Deku's playbook." Katsuki growls as he stands back on his feet.

"I…I…" Tenki grew tight lipped. What could he really say in response? "Whatever!" He squeaks while shaking his head. Katsuki's scowl deepens and he rubs a hand on his pants.

"Don't you 'whatever' me pansy. Pro Hero work doesn't have a place for little shits that can't hold their own!" He points a finger at the brunet accusingly.

"Says the biggest asshole in the school. A Pro Hero shouldn't be so emotionally unstable!" Tenki immediately regrets his words as they fly out of his mouth.

"Oh you think I'm unstable do you?" Katsuki hisses and his hands clench into fists. Off in the corner both Han and Eijirou place their hands over their eyes not ready to face the upcoming massacre. Katsuki wastes no more time to charge at Tenki. The brunet can only dodge in reaction at first. It takes weaving and phasing before Tenki can really get to do anything.

"Bakugou wait!" Tenki yelps as he slips under the blond and gets behind him. Despite knowing his strength can't hold Bakugou for long, Tenki slips his arms around the other's and puts pressure on his shoulders to get Katsuki's arms stuck outstretched. "I was a little rash with my words, I'm sorry! Please let's stop and restart this on better terms." He goes on to plead. The blond only growls and tries to re-angle his hands to get at his captor. In a spur of the moment Tenki phases his arm into Katsuki's own. However, instead of coming back out to grab at Katsuki's grip, Tenki just thought about getting the arm to stop. In a matter of seconds Katsuki's arm was halted and it was obvious the blond was confused at why he could no longer move his arm.

"What in the hell?" Katsuki growls; though with more curiosity than with anger as before.

"I…I think I'm stuck?" Tenki's eyes get wide as he realizes his arm is still in Katsuki's own.

"Stuck?" Katsuki echoes.

"Yeah…" Tenki tries to pull his arm back only to make Katsuki's move with it. "Can you move your fingers?"

"No." Katsuki snaps as if said answer should have been obvious. After wincing from being so close to the blond's loud voice Tenki decides to see if he could make Katsuki's fingers move. Slowly, but surely, Tenki does get Katsuki's fingers to move as he saw fit. As Tenki is working all this out Katsuki seems to be in deep thought. He made no comments, vulgar or otherwise as Tenki continues to control his arm.

"Guys?" Noticing that the fighting had halted Eijirou had began making his way over. "Woah, what happened?"

"I think I possessed Bakugou's arm." Tenki states with a hint of awe in his tone.

"And the sooner you stop the better." Katsuki huffs but with no real venom per his norm.

"I don't know." Tenki murmurs.

"Oh geez." Eijirou gulps; if his boyfriend stays suck to Blasty McSplode any longer than things could get real bad real quick. Especially since said blond seemed to be acting strange.

"Should I go get your dad?" Han asks from his spot off to the side.

"N-No! I can fix this." Tenki shakes his head. Katsuki gives another huff but at least doesn't seem to be falling off the deep end anytime soon. Trying to bring the kind of focus he would need to pass his ability off to another as he had done in the Sports Festival, Tenki takes a good couple of deep breaths and shuts his eyes. It only takes a few minutes, but Tenki does free himself from his opponent.

"Woo-hoo you're free." Eijirou cheers along with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah…Sorry Bakugou but I tap out." Tenki waves weakly to the blond and goes to stare at his freed hand.

"Fine." Katsuki too stares at his previously possessed hand.

"Come here." Han starts walking closer to Tenki and said boy holds out his arm. Eijirou gasps and Katsuki's eyebrows raise as they both notice Tenki's arm was practically see-through. "I haven't seen you this translucent since your real early training days. Whatever you did to your peer here wore you out bad."

"And I'm starting to feel it too." Tenki murmurs softly in reply.

"I guess it's a good thing training is over for now…Right Bakugou?" Eijirou turns to the blond just to make sure. Katsuki doesn't verbally respond but he does walk off to a wall and plops down to the floor. The whole training room grew quiet save for a couple of tired breathes as Han tended to Tenki and Katsuki cooled off.

"Hey Ten, you going to be okay?" Eijirou asked while getting to his boyfriend's side.

"Yeah, this is just a side-effect of using my Quirk too much. Everyone has their own setbacks after all." Tenki answers while holding out his ghostly hand.

"So…do you think that what you did to Bakugou's hand could be utilized as some kind of new technique. I mean, it freaked me out at first, but it was really cool!" Eijirou couldn't help but point out his thoughts of Tenki's "possession".

"It was interesting wasn't it? Too bad I have no idea how I did it." Tenki sighs.

"Well, isn't the whole point of training figuring out new things and getting better?" Eijirou hums. Tenki lets out a small chuckle at that.

"Guess you have a point." He goes on to nod. "Maybe some other time we can give a try in a more…controlled manner?"

"You kids sure are crazy…" Han shakes his head but smiles as he takes a spray bottle to Tenki's shoulder and works his way down with it. Tenki and Eijirou let out a couple of laughs before settling back into some quiet; surprisingly Katsuki is the same. To himself, Tenki makes note that Katsuki definitely has learned something from this whole endeavor. Then again, all three of them have.

"Hopefully our bookwork comes out just as well as this has." Tenki slips out.

"Ugh, don't remind me about that." Eijirou whines.

"Quite whining Shitty Hair, studies are just as important as fighting!" Katsuki shouts from across the room.

"Bakugou!" Eijirou turns to look at the blond and continues with his whines. Tenki grins at the pair. The rest of the week would go by just fine; he was sure of it.


	41. Chapter 41

The day of the practical exam is finally upon the U.A. students! Everyone went through the flames of studying and training and were pumped for their big trail. Mr. Aizawa herded the class right outside minutes into starting class for the day. Each student had to be decked out in their Hero Outfits before going to stand in a line facing a similar line of U.A. staff. Before anyone could get antsy about what was going on the dear principal popped right out from under Mr. Aizawa's scarf.

"Hello everyone!" He greets from his apparently comfortable place, "As you know today is a big day for you all. Your practical exam, of which is pass or fail by the way. Furthermore, if you do wish to attend the training camp you have to pass your exam."

"And don't think we didn't catch wind of some of you trying to look into what the previous exams were like." Mr. Aizawa huffs slightly.

"A robot rumble like from the entrance exam." Denki suddenly exclaims.

"I heard something about so kind of truth or dare!" Mina giggles as she adds in.

"..Not quite." Principal Nedzu shakes his head and goes to jump to the ground.

"Each year the practical exam is molded around the student class itself." Mr. Aizawa seems to be keeping his eye on the principal as he speaks.

"So that means for this year you students will have to go toe-to-toe with us teachers!" Principal Nedzu raises a paw and slightly cheers.

"All groups and match-ups have been pre-determined. And for the first set we have Todoroki and Yaozoyaru going against myself." Mr. Aizawa gives his students an unusual grin, "Next we have Midoriya and Bakugou with your opponent being…" He trails off while the currently named pairs look at one another in surprise.

"Is me!" All-Might steps out from the line of teachers and each student's faces fell.

"All-Might? Is that even safe?" Tenki chews at his bottom lip as he takes a look at Izuku.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for why things are the way they are. Besides I wouldn't doubt any of our classmates abilities." To Tenki's surprise it is Tenya that is reassuring him.

"Right." Tenki gives a small nod to the class president. It's then all eyes back on Mr. Aizawa as the rest of the groupings are listed off.

 _Thirteen vs. Yuuga Aoyama and Ochako Uraraka_

 _Present Mic vs. Kouji Kouda and Kyouka Jirou_

 _Ectoplasm vs. Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami_

 _Principal Nedzu vs. Mina Ashido, Tooru Hagakure, and Tenki Koizumi_

 _Midnight vs. Hanta Sero and Minorou Mineta_

 _Snipe vs. Denki Kaminari and Mezou Shouji_

 _Cemetoss vs. Rikidou Satou and Eijirou Kirishima_

 _Power Roader vs. Tenya Ida and Mashirao Ojiro_

"Ten stages have been prepared and all teams will start their exams simultaneously. Specific guidelines will be given on site by your opponents." Mr. Aizawa finishes up his spiel and everyone is on the move in a matter of seconds. Mina and Tooru are ever so happy to wrap arms around Tenki's own as they all follow the Principal to their testing location.

"I hope having the big group gives us an advantage!" Tooru giggles as one of her gloves moves about in the air.

"I don't know, we got the Principal after all." Mina hums with a pout on her face.

"No matter what we just have to give it our best right?" Tenki spills out some brave words despite his own nervousness.

"Yeah!" Mina and Tooru shout in unison to their teammate.

"Alright now settle down and listen up." The Principal begins to speak as soon as he comes to a stop. Tenki does take a second to look around and spy that they were what looked like an abandoned urban alleyway.

"You are going to only be given thirty minutes to finish your task!" Principal Nedzu exclaims as he pulls a pair of handcuffs from his vest pocket, "You have to accomplish one of two things; one is to catch me and get these handcuffs around my paws or you can try to escape this area from the marked off exit. For this simulation please do not see me as your lovable principal, but as an honest to bad villain." And with that he tosses the handcuffs the students' way and scampers away.

"Mr. Nedzu isn't one to take lightly…" Tenki mutters as he goes to take the handcuffs off the ground. "We don't have a lot of time, what do you girls want to do?"

"Well I heard that Mr. Nedzu is like super smart! I say we make a run for it, no way we could take him in a fight. Besides looking for him seems like a big time waster." Tooru whines with one of her gloves flailing about.

"Ashido, do you agree?" Tenki turns to the pink girl who appeared a tad lost in thought.

"Yeah I'm with Hagakure on this." Mina shakes her head before dropping it with a sigh.

"Alright, let's get going then." Tenki nods, "But let's be careful, we have no idea what the principal has up his sleeves. No doubt he's going to try and thwart our escape."

"Right!" Both girls seem in better, bubbly spirits as they reply to their teammate. Though not too long into their running does Principal Nedzu plan come into fruition. At each alleyway the team comes across a wrecking ball swoops in to block off their path with a toppled building.

"He's trying to trap us! I can only melt so many of these buildings for us to make it through you know. It's going to take too long to get through this." Mina whines as yet another building blocks off their escape.

"Plus they seem to be falling at the perfect time! Mr. Nedzu has this planned out way out ahead of us." Tooru kicks at the ground at some scattered rubble. Suddenly, the noise of an intercom buzzes over the area.

"Announcing; a team has come to pass." Recovery Girl's voice takes over the empty buzz, "Congrats to Todoroki and Yaoyorozu."

"No way announcements are being made?" Mina looks up to the sky as she speaks.

"I mean, yay for them, but this just makes our exam feel that much harder. Can we really keep running like this?" Tooru also complains.

"…If that's the case then maybe it's time to stop fleeing." Tenki pouts as he starts to think of something new. The girls both turn to hear him out. "The wrecking ball is not too far away, certainly closer than trying for the exit, and even though I'm sure he has a contingency plan, us fighting Mr. Nedzu is more of a surprise than us continuing what we're doing."

"Are you saying we fight the principal?" Mina gasps.

"If anything I can do it and you can continue escaping, I play a distraction." Tenki adds to his idea.

"No way we're a team, we are here to help each other. Plus I'd hate for us to pass and you not or vice versa!" Tooru jumps and cheers before coming up to Tenki's side.

"Fighting Mr. Nedzu sounds like fun! Let's go kick his furry butt!" Mina can't help but laugh as she goes to pat Tenki's shoulder. The young boy can't help but grin at his teammates.

"Thanks…now I have actually do have a plan for this, Hagakure…" Tenki makes his intentions known as the trio start backtracking towards Mr. Nedzu.


	42. Chapter 42

Mina was the first to be spotted by Mr. Nedzu. She was just out in the open, out in front of the wrecking vehicle.

"My, my, an unexpected outcome, but a planned one nonetheless." The principal hums as he looks about. He highly doubts the student was all alone in her actions.

"Oh Mr. Nedzu!" Mina calls out and starts waving her hands, "Come and get me if you dare!" She starts giggling and Mr. Nedzu places down the tea he was cradling.

"Now then Miss Ashido, where, oh, where are your teammates, hmm?" Placing the vehicle into a safe park Mr. Nedzu hops down from it.

"Why would I tell you? That'd just make me a snitch." Mina shakes her head and sticks out her tongue. She then shakes her hands and puts them out front making an 'O' shape with her fingers. Taking in a small breath she lets it out through her fingers and a fair sized pink bubble forms.

"A bubble?" Mr. Nedzu questions as he sidesteps the floating object.

"Neat isn't it? You better not touch it." Mina giggles and puts her hands behind her head. Quick to turn Mr. Nedzu sees that the bubble has now landed on the wrecking vehicle and it corrodes a small area.

"Doesn't seem like quite enough." Mr. Nedzu smiles and suddenly swipes at the air.

"Ah!" Tooru's squeal echoes out in the air as it appears that she's pinned to the dirt.

"Nice try." Mr. Nedzu states with a nod. But then the principal notices the handcuffs in one of Tooru's hands, and how it starts to move. However, it's hard for him to concentrate as Mina casually blows out a few more acidic bubbles. There was a lot going on at once, and all of it not under his perviously thought out plans.

"You may have gotten me, but there's still an unaccounted for teammate you know." Tooru sing-songs out.

"And that would be me." It's now evident to see a new hand holding the handcuffs and the body attached soon follows. Roles get reversed as the principal ends up on the ground with Tenki on top of him.

"Koizumi…" Mr. Nedzu looks over to where Tooru is as he tries to piece the situation.

"Never let someone see your hand of cards right? You don't know all of our tricks!" Mina cheers as she tosses Tooru's gloves over to the invisible girl. With a click the handcuffs are secured against the principal's wrists.

"I'm just glad we caught you off guard just long enough." Tenki chuckles through a shaky breath; that trick of his took a lot out of him.

"Team Ashido, Hagakure, and Koizumi have passed!"

…

"I still can't believe you could, like, 'possess' me. It was so freaky but cool!" Tooru states with clapping hands as she and the rest of her team leave their examination area.

"I'm just glad you put your trust in me like that. Luckily we don't need to use it for very long." Tenki replies with nerves still evident in his tone.

"And then there was all those bubbles we had to avoid." Tooru's gloved hand shows her pointing at Mina.

"Hey now you told me to be distracting. All that matters now is that we passed!" Mina squeals.

"I may have underestimated you kids just a tad. Despite that, good work." Mr. Nedzu hums as the handcuffs are removed.

"Thank you sir!" All three U.A. students exclaim.

"Now go ahead and return to your classroom or feel free to watch your peers alongside Recovery Girl in the Field Medic Tent." Mr. Nedzu explains with a wave before making his leave.

"Well then, where would you like to go?" Tenki asks the girls.

"I wanna go to the classroom honestly. I'm super pooped." Mina adds in a yawn to emphasize her point.

"A nap sounds good." Tenki can only assume that Tooru was nodding her head excitedly.

"Alright, I'll go stop by Recovery Girl. See you two later." Tenki states.

"Okay! Don't stress out too much over our classmates. But do be sure cheer them on super hard!" Mina replies while waving and walking away with Tooru at her side.

"Will do!" Tenki waves back. Once the girls are out of sight, the brunet then gets moving. In honesty he actually felt like he might need Recovery Girl's power along with him wanting to watch the other exams. That new move of his was still very new, and he could tell that he met his limit utilizing it as he had.

"I figured you'd be by." Recovery Girl notes after giving a greeting.

"Hey there." Izuku greets from his seat beside Recovery Girl at a row of monitors. He then goes on to say some other things, "You can rest in the back of the tent, but Kacchan's back there sleeping. The time limit for the exam is getting pretty close. Asui and Tokoyami just finished theirs while Mineta and Sero seem close but are in a bind at the moment."

"I see…" Tenki nods and takes a seat on Recovery Girl's free side. As he looks at all the monitors, Tenki comes to see that Eijirou and Rikidou were not doing so hot. But on the brighter side of things Tenya and Ojiro have just passed through the escape gate in their area and Ochako and Yuuga have detained Thirteen.

"Oh ho, we may have a full set of first-years pass this year." Recovery Girl laughs softly.

"Maybe…some teams are still struggling and time is drawing real close." Izuku reminds with a frown as he watches the countdown. It became hard to watch as Minoru rescues a sleeping Hanta and passes while Eijirou and Rikidou lose stamina and get evermore boxed in by Cemetoss.

"It looks like Kaminari and Shouji are also in a bit of a pinch." Recovery Girl hums.

"Come on guys." Tenki can only whine as the clock's time just lessens and lessens. All too soon the timer buzzes at zero and Recovery Girl takes to the comms.

"Time is up! Your final exams are now over!"


	43. Chapter 43

(A/N): Long time no see. In case some of you haven't noticed on my profile, I'm not all to crazy about this site anymore. Life has been rough and it's been hard to figure out where this story is going. So unfortunately this story may end a lot sooner than I had wanted to for it; secretly I hoped I could follow the manga for a long time to come but I don't think that's a realistic goal anymore. In any case I will try and keep this going up at least to after the Summer Camp arc.

P.S. Many thanks to AngelFaux and Cyan Rubies for the multiple reviews and kind words, if it wasn't for your constant support I probably would have just ended this work maybe 20 chapters ago. To others that have reviewed I also thank you.

* * *

When the exams were over the school had ended. No one would get there finer results until the following day. For the next morning, everyone came into the classroom with an awkward silence in the air. Eijirou, Rikidou, Denki, and Mezou all had their heads hung low; it must have really stung to be the only ones not to pass their practical. Just as the doom and gloom seemed to settle in Mina suddenly began to cry.

"I can't believe you guys didn't make it!" She sniffles and wipes at her eyes as tears start building up.

"Oh come on Ashido don't say it like that!" Tooru's arm waves about as she shouts.

"Well in all honesty I probably didn't make it either. I didn't really do anything." Hanta sighs as he sags against his desk.

"Tsk, I know right. I had to save your sorry butt." Minoru snorts and wipes a finger under his nose.

"Cut that out!" Izuku whines.

"Midoriya is correct, we should not be so disrespectful to our peers." Tenya adds in. Tenki can only shake his head at the conversation. Before taking his seat he heads up to where Eijirou is standing in front of the class.

"Don't look so down Eiji." Tenki can't help but pout.

"But I'm going to miss out on the Training Camp and be stuck in Summer School." Eijirou gives the brunet a saddened scowl, "All that work we did for nothing." He then turns his head away abruptly.

"Hey!" Tenki snaps, not used to Eijirou beating himself up like this, "So this test got the best of you. Move forward, isn't that the manly thing to do?" Eijirou actually tears up a bit and then bursts out laughing.

"You're right." He simmers down to a chuckle and starts to rub at the back of his head.

"Still doesn't change the fact we're all stuck in shit while you guys get to learn extra cool hero stuff." Denki grumbles and starts to glare at his classmates.

"Well maybe there will be some kind of twist to this…" Izuku chimes in once more.

"Oh shut it Midoriya, you're just going to jinx it." Denki huffs and pokes Izuku right between the eyes. When he lets out a squeak, Shouto suddenly pushes back his chair and gets to standing. But and action he was about to get into was halted by the ringing of the school bell.

"That's the bell. Be seated." Mr. Aizawa states as he slams open the classroom door. All the students dutifully take there seats at their desks.

"Morning. As I'm sure you are all aware the final for everyone has been graded. Sadly, we had some failures. As such, you're all going to Summer training camp." Mr. Aizawa has a strange-looking smile on his face as he announces the news. All of sudden Eijirou and Denki starts screaming in sweet relief.

"Quiet down." Mr. Aizawa huffs at the pair before continuing to speak, "Everyone cleared the written test. However, in the practical Kirishima, Satou, Shouji, Kaminari, and Sero all failed. As the villains in this test, we teachers came up with assignments suited for each of you. And each had been made to give you all chances to devise winning strategies. We wanted to push you students as we are talking about a training camp after all. More than anyone else, those who failed are in dire need of this. As such this was another ration deception."

"Fooled again." Tenya growls out through grit teeth, "I'd expect no less from U.A. But! We've been lied to twice now by you Mr. Aizawa, are you not worried that our faith in you has been shaken?"

"Way to get to the point Ida." Tenki sighs.

"Such a wet blanket." Ochako shakes her head.

"Perhaps, but consider the facts. You weren't entirely lied to. Failure is still failure. You five will still receive special supplement lessons. Which in my opinion are far worse than Summer school. Anyway, I have Camp Manuals for everyone. Take one and pass it back." Mr. Aizawa does a poor job at hiding a grin behind his scarf. Each student takes their manual with a smile, save for Katsuki who snatches his with his typical sneer.

"Poor Eijirou." Tenki can't help but chuckle as he can only imagine what his boyfriend is going to have to deal with in the coming days.

When classes are over everyone gets to chatting.

"I'm glad to see we all get to go." Mashirao is smiling big as he slips on his backpack.

"We have an entire week of training camp. And what a list of items we all require." Tenya points out as he stares down the manual.

"I know," Denki sighs, "I don't have half the things on there. I'm going to have to go buy it all."

"Oh hey! I have an idea!" Tooru claps as if to get everyone's attention, "Since we have tomorrow off and tests are all over and done with, how about we all go shopping together!"

"That actually sounds fun!" Denki nods his head excitedly.

"Hell no. Sounds like a total waste of time." Katsuki growls.

"Come on Bakugou. It won't be so bad." Eijirou tugs at the blond's sleeve with no fear to his life.

"What about you Todoroki? Or do you…" Izuku trails off a bit as he addresses the other.

"Unfortunately I have plans with meeting…someone. I can only do so on my days off." Shouto replies. Both Izuku and Tenki nod in understanding.

"Geez, you guys are all so odd." Minoru whines; not that anyone really pays him any mind. Nevertheless, everyone, including a reluctant Katsuki and sans Shouto, agree to go to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall tomorrow.

"I'm going to regret this." Katsuki huffs as he begins his walk home with Eijirou and Tenki trailing behind.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not going to be that bad!" Eijirou only laughs at the blond.

"We don't exactly have to do everything with the class tomorrow. You could just branch off on your own after a bit." Tenki adds with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Like I'd listen to whatever fucking advice you give me, pansy." Katsuki pauses to turn and snarl at the brunet.

"But you know what I said is perfectly reasonable." Tenki turns his head away and crosses his arms over his chest. He may have gotten on better terms with the blond since their study sessions but they weren't that close. Katsuki just 'tsks' under his breath and shoves his hands in his pockets. Eijirou grins and goes to sling an arm over Katsuki's shoulders as Tenki's phone buzzes.

"Hmm?" Tenki pulls out the cell to see that it was a text. It was from a number he hadn't seen in a long time. The contact was set under the picture of blue hereon…They hadn't spoken since the end of Middle School.

 _Yo, this still you Koizumi? - T. Yuno_

Curious as to why he'd been contacted after so long, Tenki replied. The two then got into a conversation that caught the two of them up and by the end of it Tenki had let him know about his class hanging out tomorrow.

"Oh, hey Tenki why'd you stop?" Tenki lifts up from his phone to see that Katsuki was long gone and Eijirou was pretty far down the sidewalk from him.

"Sorry! Was just catching up with an old friend." Tenki chuckles.

"Old friend? Tell me all about them!" Eijirou jogs over and sticks his nose towards Tenki's phone. The brunet quickly pulls the phone away from the red head.

"Careful there don't get so pushy I'll show and tell." Tenki sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend playfully. Eijirou laughs real quick and gets into a comfortable rhythm as he and Tenki walk to their homes.


	44. Chapter 44

The class had agreed to meet at the mall's central area on the first floor. Tenki couldn't help but enjoy seeing all his classmates in casual clothing. As to be expected he stood next to Eijirou as the class brainstormed on where to start the shopping spree. Unfortunately, people around the mall started to point out how they recognized the U.A. students.

"Oh my gosh people still remember us." Ochako squeaks as she shies away from some fanboys.

"Just ignore them, they'll go away." Kyouka grumbles and makes a shooing motion with her hand.

"Yeah at a place like this it's super easy to get distracted." Mina laughs, though her comment makes some others a tad worried.

"You know what, I'm sure we all need different things so why don't we split up in smaller groups and meet back here at a designated time?" Eijirou speaks up against the muttering of classmates going on about the different things they all needed to get.

"What a wonderful idea Kirishima." Momo claps her hands together and smiles.

"T-Thanks." Eijirou shies a bit from the praise while Tenki giggles and Katsuki shakes his head. With that everyone agrees to a time and scatter. Tenki, Katsuki, Eijirou, Hanta, Mina, and Denki end up in a group and go in search of shop they would all benefit from. At least until Eijirou brings something up.

"Say Tenki, wasn't your old friend coming today?"

"What, old friend? Ohhhhh, I didn't know you had friends outside of U.A." Mina gasps.

"Don't be dumb Raccoon Eyes, of course he'd know some people that weren't us. Though I'd doubt they're anyone special. Just another extra." Katsuki huffs.

"You're such a meanie Bakugou." Mina whines.

"What did you expect Ashido. He's the King of Mean." Hanta laughs.

"Damn right I'm the freaking king." Katsuki seems way to proud for that statement.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves, back to this friend of yours." Hanta grins as he nudges Tenki.

"We knew each other in Middle School. He was just kinda the only person that really talked to me." Tenki nervously chuckles as he tugs at a stand of hair near his face. "He's been away which is why I hadn't really seen or talked to him much."

"What's he look like. We'll help see if he's around." Denki offers while the rest of the group nod; Katsuki rolling his eyes.

"Last I saw him he beat me in height and his hair was a silver-blue like shade that matched these feathers that grow form his arms. His name is Tsuyoshi Yuno." Tenki explains while he waves his hands about much like Tenya would.

"Leave it to the pansy to have a freaking pigeon as a friend." Katsuki snickers mostly to himself.

"Bakugou!" Denki groans at the blond's choice of words.

"From what I hear this guy giving you a nickname is practically a compliment." Katsuki is quick to turn and push the newcomer that snuck up on him to the ground. Said new face doesn't seem too fazed by the ordeal and turns to Tenki.

"Call off the attack dog?" He asks and playfully pouts.

"Hey man get off of him!" Eijirou and Hanta take it upon themselves to grab Katsuki and move him off the poor bystander.

"Talk about a hero's welcome." The guy laughs as he gets to his feet. Right off the bat the group note how this guy had long silver feathers coming off each arm like he was some-kind of Harpy. They then took in the undercut hair of a matching color and things clicked into place.

"You must be Koizumi's friend. Yuno!" Mina is the first to point out.

"That's the name, don't wear it out. Nice to meet you all." He smiles and turns to Tenki, "Fellow classmates?"

"Yeah." Tenki nods.

"Now just give me a sec, Im sure I remember you all from the Sports Festival. Especially you." Tsuyoshi's eyes narrow as he looks over to Katsuki. Said blond snorts and crosses his freed arms over his chest. After such Tsuyoshi guesses at everyone's name from memory and gets everyone right.

"Would you like to help us look for these things we need for out upcoming training camp?" Denki asks as he reveals a highlighted page in his camp manual. Tsuyoshi takes the manual and looks the page over for a moment.

"Sure." He nods and hands the manual back, "I must say, you guys sure are lucky to be getting so much special training from the pros."

"Guess you should have tried harder for the U.A. hero course then." Katsuki bluntly states.

"Nah, U.A. wasn't really where I wanted to go. I know it's considered the best, but my school is quiet alright for my hero training thank you very much." Tsuyoshi grins ever proud.

"Say enough standing around, let's get going!" Mina cries out and goes over to encircle her arms around one of Tsuyoshi's only to jump at the touch.

"Sorry there Ashido, they aren't exactly soft." Tsuyoshi chuckles as Mina readjusts herself around the wing's bulky feathers.

"Woah so they don't have a soft and hard state like with Kirishima's Quirk?" Denki grows wide-eyed. Tsuyoshi shakes his head.

"My Quirk is called Steel Feathers. They are as hard and steel and I can sharpen them like swords. Kinda like the Hero Hawks! Only he can remove his feathers and they grow back. I'm stuck with mine. Plus that dude can fly." He laughs as he points out that fact.

"Ugh enough with all this expositional crap. Let's get the shit we need already." Katsuki pushes past Tsuyoshi roughy and starts stomping away.

"We better follow after him." Tenki sighs.

"Right!" Eijirou nods and takes his boyfriend by the hand. The pair start running after Katsuki and the rest of the group follow behind. They all get a fair amount of shopping done when their phones start to go off.

"Woah, what's got you all synced up?" Tsuyoshi asks with a cock of his head.

"It's Uraraka." Mina starts off.

"Deku got himself into some stupid shit with a villain." Katsuki adds in with grit teeth.

"A villain?" Tsuyoshi grows wide-eyed.

"We have to go check in with them!" Denki almost shouts.

"Right." Tenki nods and frowns while wondering which particular villain had just interrupted them and pinpointed on Izuku.

"I'll join you guys. Let's go check on your friend." Tsuyoshi puts a hand against Tenki's back and pats it lightly.

"He's not my friend." Katsuki growls.

"Not the time dude." Hanta mutters.

"Come on!" Eijirou gets everybody moving. By the time they all reach Izuku the mall security are asking the boy all kinds of questions and are keeping other mall-goers at bay.

"Midoriya!" Tenki and Denki both try to move in when they are stopped by the security.

"Just give him a minute. For now I recommend that you leave the premises." The officer shakes his head as he pushes the boys back.

"You got to be kidding me. Poor Midoriya." Mina pouts as she watched what just went down.

"They're probably going to bring him down to the nearest police station." Tsuyoshi comments.

"So what do we do now?" Hanta questions. Katsuki suddenly lets a small spark erupt from a palm to get everyone's attention.

"Ignore Deku. We have more important things to worry about." He then turns and walks away in an almost casual manner.

"I'm sad our time got cut short but he sort of has a point. Let's meet again soon Koizumi." Tsuyoshi frowns and goes in to give Tenki a hug. When the departure takes a bit too long for Eijirou's liking he tries to say something, but before he does Tsuyoshi's already separated from the brunet. "Bye. May we meet again." When the feathered friend walks off Eijirou is quick to grab Tenki by the shoulders.

"Eiji?" Tenki's brows furrow in confusion.

"Let's go…" Eijirou unfortunately had no idea what to say at this point. He never thought himself the jealous type before.

"Why don't we all grab some lunch together? Try and end this trip on a happier tune." Denki offers as he grows tired of the worried faces all around him.

"Yeah, I'll go grab Splodey McSplodeyton." Hanta nods and zips away.

"Come on Eijirou." Tenki smiles cutely and takes the red head by the hand.

"Sure thing." Eijirou smiles back and grips his boyfriend's hand tight for just a brief moment.


	45. Chapter 45

The next day the school holds a closing ceremony for the semester. After which Class 1-A has the honors of awaiting a bus at the front of the school. Summer break had begun, and where it was taking them no one knew.

"I'm so glad Mr. Aizawa is letting us sit next to each other!" Eijirou states with biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah! though we are right behind him. So I'm sure he's got an eye on us." Tenki chuckles at the thought.

"Sooooo." Eijirou playfully whines. He then closes in to nose at Tenki's cheek.

"Watch the PDA." Mr. Aizawa is quick to reprimand the pair.

"Oh come on we weren't even doing anything."

"Told you." Tenki snorts as he softly pushes Eijirou away. The red head huffs and leans back in his seat, but is sure to keep his smile on his face.

"We have a good bit of time before we reach our destination. Did you have an ideas on what to do?" Tenki hums as he hears Tooru and Mina playing a game of I-Spy behind them.

"Not really. Never really done any of these field trip like stuff before." Eijirou replies in earnest.

"Not even a family road trip?" Tenki asks despite not really having done any of those kind of trips himself.

"Nope." Eijirou shakes his head.

"How boring." Tenki chuckles, "Well I at least brought something along for the bus ride." With that Tenki pulls a red rectangular object from his bag.

"Say isn't that a gaming system?" Eijirou perks up as he recognizes the device.

"It is." Tenki sticks his tongue out at the other as he flips open the system and turns it on. He then settles into his seat to play. Eijirou whines about being left out, but does choose to watch whatever his boyfriend was up to. To the red head's surprise Tenki was actually playing _Pokemon_. He hadn't seen anyone play that kind of game in a long time. It was actually fun to watch the brunet play, at least until Eijirou noticed something about the name of the bipedal fire cat Tenki was currently using.

"Wait a minute! Is that named after me?" Eijirou exclaims and leans roughly against Tenki's shoulder. The brunet blushes harshly and is at a loss of words.

"Well, uh, you see…" Tenki babbles.

"Say there's no need to get all embarrassed. I think that's really cool!" Eijirou backs up a bit, hoping that his boyfriend will catch his breath.

"Yeah, sorry for getting all flustered, I'm just not used to people nosing into my games." Tenki finally starts to laugh things off.

"You're telling me Nagisa has never tried to watch you play?" Eijirou asks.

"No, at least not for this kind of system."

"…By any chance do you have any of our classmates named on your _Pokemon_?" Eijirou actually whispers out the next question.

"Maybe." Tenki shies away.

"Oh, now you have to show me! And say tell me about them too. I don't know half these new characters." Eijirou snickers. Tenki smiles and slowly relaxes. He then gets back into his game, explaining and showing the red head a few things here and there.

"I am so calling Kaminari _Pikachu_ from now on." Eijirou is trying so hard not to get too loud with his laughter.

"Please don't." Tenki's words are contradicted by his own laughter.

"I gotta say though you're pretty creative with all that stuff. Certainly makes it seem like the game is more fun if you think all your buddies are all of us."

"It does, though don't let Bakugou know that my _Typlosion_ kinda sucks."

"No problem." Eijirou smiles and ruffles Tenki's hair. Tenki squeaks and pushes the red head's hands out of his hair.

"Woah, wherever we are it sure is pretty!" With hearing Ochako's words Tenki saves up his game and puts it away so he could look out the window.

"That is a pretty mountain side." Tenki comments.

"Man we get to spend a whole week out here!" Eijirou leans up over Tenki to get his own look.

"Don't forget about this being a training camp, and your remedial lessons mister." Tenki can't help but point out.

"Ugh, I'd prefer if you didn't remind me." Eijirou whines and sits back in his chair. Tenki laughs and leans against the bus window to continue admiring the view. At this point Mr. Aizawa turns and waves to catch attention.

"This is our stop. Though this is just a pitstop so stuff stays here." He announces. Immediately the bus calms to soft but excited whispers and each students readies to leave. The stop reveals a nook off the side of the road with a railing that makes sure no one falls to the deep forest below. At the stop there happens to be another car and the teacher is slowly making his way over to it.

"Well, well…" A voice chimes before two sets of shouts come up from behind the students.

"Rock on with these sparkling gazes!"

"Stingingly cute and catlike!"

" **We're the Wild, Wild Pussycats!** "

Heads turn to see two women, one a brunet in red, the other a blonde in blue. Their outfits matched with cropped tops and fluffy skirts with gadget-like cat ears and cat-paw gloves. They stood in a pose as a young boy stood off to the side from them.

"These are the pro heroes that will be helping out with your training camp." Mr. Aizawa goes on to explain.

"Oh wow!" Izuku squeals, "The Pussycats are a four member team that all work under a single agency and specialize in mountain rescue operations!" Through his excitement Izuku starts to drawl into muttering and both Shouto and Ochako smile at him; though Shouto's was much subtler.

"Mandalay and Pixie-Bob! I can't believe we get to work with you guys!" Tenki squeals a bit himself. All Might may his brother's (second) favorite hero, but Tenki's was the Pussycats. Rescue-type heroes were the best in his own opinion and these guys were some of the greatest amongst that kind of work. Plus the whole idea of working as a group just worked so well for them and it really showed.

"Nice to meet you all!" Mandalay, the brunet, grins as she passes by the class to lean against the guard rail. She then raises a paw and points with an unsheathed claw out to the forest. "Now then to business. You see this entire territory is ours and for your training camp you all will be utilizing the lodging that is at the foot of the mountain."

"Oh, that's seem far away." Ochako murmurs.

"Um, should we be getting back on the bus?" Hanta nervously asks. Mandalay's tail starts to swish and she smirks.

"It's currently 9:30am. I'm thinking noon at the earliest…" She trails off and gives a playful glare to the teens who were starting to catch on to the situation.

"Ah crud…No way…" Eijirou gulps and turns back to the bus.

"Don't…" Tenki puts a hand up to try and stop him.

"Run!" Mina screams as she and a couple other classmates make an attempt to get back to the bus.

"Any kitties not there by 12:30 get no lunch!" Mandalay giggles.

"Training begins now!" Pixie-Bob winks and crouches to the ground activating her Quirk. The ground starts to rumble and Tenki is quick to grab hold to Eijirou.

"As this is our territory Quirk use is permitted. You all have three hours to make it through the Beast's Forest. Good luck!" Mandalay waves as Pixie-Bob's Quirk grows the dirt below them to push all the students down into the forest below.

"Eiji, come get up, we got to move." Tenki tugs at the red head's arm as he coughs a bit from the dirt that piled over them.

"Geez…" Eijirou huffs as he finally gets to his feet.

"Pixie-Bob's Quirk is called Earth Flow. I can bet you she's created some dirt creatures to get in our way. We need to get moving sooner rather than later." Tenki explains as he surveys the surrounding area. Though it seems they weren't quick enough, one of the beasts is already upon them. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya, and Katsuki just blast on through it and start running.

"Time to see what we can do as a team. Let's go!" Tenki pumps a fist. Eijirou nods and pounds his fists together.


	46. Chapter 46

As most of the students follow the four class frontrunners lead, Tenki takes Eijirou another way.

"Here's what I'm thinking, smaller beasts you plow through and destroy, bigger ones we go through with my Quirk." Tenki explains as they run.

"Can you handle that? Who knows how many of these things we are dealing with here." Eijirou voices his concerns.

"It's certainly better than fighting every single one. That much distraction will ruin our time and stamina."

"But won't leaving the big ones to chase us be an issue?"

"I might be able to destabilize the dirt. Besides Pixie-Bob is certainly watching all of us, and by not being with rest of the group makes her focus waver."

"So even if some chase us, it won't be a lot and we might be able to lose it."

"Right!" Tenki nods. "Just be ready to take my hand when the time calls."

"That's easy!" Eijirou laughs. And his words are put to the test as their first beast encounter comes upon the pair.

"Eijirou!" Tenki calls and the red head darts past. Arms hardened he turns the beast back into common dirt.

"Woohoo!" Tenki whistles as he does't stop his running momentum.

"You make this seem like a game!" Eijirou can't help but share his boyfriend's giddy mood.

"I know this won't be so easy, but I can't help but feel so excited!" The boys seem to keep their smiles as they weave through the forest. The beasts seem to increase in number, but they were nothing like a day at the beach for Eijirou and when a bigger creature did come upon them, Tenki pulled them to safety and the beast was none the wiser.

"Cool we spooked her for a second." Tenki takes a minute to catch his breath.

"I hope everyone else is doing alright." Eijirou comments.

"I'm sure they are. My hope the end is near. We've been on the run for hours." Tenki rubs at the back of his neck.

"Do I need to carry you?" Eijirou teases. Tenki blushes and shakes his head.

"If you got the energy to tease, you got the energy to keep going. Break's over!"

"Man, you've gotten so cool Ten." Eijirou chuckles as the pair gets back on the move. The beasts come to a slow in their appearance and the boys know it's because they are almost to their goal. When they pop from the tree line Tenki jumps with a cheer and Eijirou puts a hand to the air. Looking around they don't see their classmates.

"Congrats! You two are the first to arrive. But! Not within the three hour time limit, sorry." Mandalay sticks her tongue out and puts a paw up to her face like a lucky cat.

"Awww man!" Eijirou whines and flops onto his back.

"Darn it. I didn't think we took that long." Tenki pouts and lets himself sink to his butt.

"I'm hungry." Eijirou cries weakly.

"Eijirou." Tenki sighs but can't really reprimand him.

"I must say, you did really well for your overall lack of experience. It takes a real hero to act quickly and smartly. Plus your teamwork was delightful." Mandalay walks over to pat the boys each on the shoulder.

"The rest are almost here." Pixie-Bob giggles and signals her partner back over to her side.

"Psst, you can take a seat by the bench and take a water bottle each." Mandalay winks before leaving the pair.

"Thank goodness." Eijirou grumbles as he gets back to his feet. Tenki giggles behind his hand as he follows Eijirou to the bench. They can't help but sit close as they sip at the thankfully provided water.

"I can only imagine how hard everyone else took this. Sure they were in a group and but that meant more beasts concentrated on them. And I'm sure for most of the class, blasting through so much dirt is pretty taxing." Tenki sighs as he speaks his thoughts.

"Yeah, if I didn't practice taking Bakugou's hits so much I don't think I'd make it as long as I did." Tenki just nods to Eijirou's input.

"Tadaa!" Pixie-Bob's cheer got the pair to look up to the forest. Shadows of their peers started forming from the tree line. Everyone, looking worse for ware, emerged from the forest.

"Three hours my ass." Hanta whines.

"Sorry kiddos, but that's how long it can take us." Mandalay points out.

"Really have to rub in the power difference, eh?" Denki pouts as he puts his hands against his knees.

"Honestly we thought you'd all take even longer." Pixie-Bob laughs. "But my props to you four," She gestures at Izuku, Shouto, Katsuki, and Tenya, "oh and the two that got you all beat of course." She then points a thumb over her shoulder to the pair on the bench.

"No way!" Mina's eyes sparkle as she notices them.

"Excuse me?" Katsuki growls as he realizes he was bested.

"Man, I so call dibs on all you in three years!" Pixie-Bob laughs and goes to scoop the main four into an awkward hug.

"I didn't realize she could get like this…" Mr. Aizawa side-eyes Mandalay. He's answered with a shoulder shrug.

"Um, excuse me?" Izuku murmurs as he wiggles out of Pixie-Bob's grip. "I've been meaning to ask. That child. Whose child is he?"

"This is my nephew Kota!" Mandalay waves the boy over, "Come say hello, you will be spending a week with these guys after all."

"Hello," Izuku bends down and holds a hand out to Kota, "My name is Midoriya from U.A. High School's Hero Course. Nice to meetcha."

"This will end bad." Tenki scrunches up and looks away.

"Eh?" Just as Eijirou turns to question Tenki, Kota gives a swift punch right to Izuku's groin.

"AH!" Izuku holds himself and falls over.

"Hey nephew! Why did you just punch Midoriya in the junk?" Mandalay hisses.

"I can't abide jerks who wanna be heroes." Kota huffs and runs into the lodge.

"Cute kid." Katsuki cracks a rare smile.

"I wonder why you think that." Shouto rolls his eyes before going to check on Izuku.

"Excuse me Mr. Threw-the-Match!" Katsuki's rant gets cut off by the teacher.

"Your stuff is just inside, put it away in your rooms and meet in the mess hall for dinner. Afterwards is bathes then bedtime. Real training starts tomorrow." Mr. Aizawa explains and enters the building along with the Pussycats. As everyone calms from their ordeal, Tenki makes his way to Izuku.

"You okay?" He cocks his head to the side as he asks the question.

"I'm okay." Izuku states with a squeaky voice. Poor Shouto is having to help the other stay on his feet.

"Guess that kid's stronger than he looks." Eijirou comments with a wince. "Though that was totally not a manly thing to do."

"It was not. Do you mind assisting me with Midoriya's things?" Shouto sighs.

"No problem."

"Yeah totally."

"Oh guys you don't need to. I'm feeling better, really." Izuku steps away from Shouto to stand on his own.

"Too late." Tenki chuckles. This gets Izuku to smile as he thanks everyone way more than necessary. The boys all locate their temporary rooms and put away their things. Between each one they engaged in small talk.

"You know Tenki, now that've I gotten to spend some time with him, I totally agree as to to why you nicknamed _Zangoose_ after Todoroki." Eijirou not so quietly whispers.

"Eijirou I told you not to bring that up!" Tenki gasps with a burning face.

" _Zangoose?_ Like from _Pokemon?_ " Izuku's eyebrows scrunch together as he thinks. His eyes suddenly grow wide and he starts sputtering, "Oh my goodness he does! The color scheme, the face! Please tell me you taught it both _Blizzard_ and _Flamethrower_!"

"He did!" Eijirou answered in his boyfriend's place.

"Kill me now." Tenki whines out in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Shouto is left in a very confused state.

" _Zangoose?"_ Izuku promises that he'll explain things to Shouto later.


	47. Chapter 47

Dinner turns out to be a very exciting time. Almost everyone is digging into their meals like dying beasts. Two of the biggest eaters at the moment happen to be Eijirou and Denki. They are so passionate at the moment that Denki has tears in his eyes and Tenki is debating to go sit by Shouto.

"You act like you haven't eaten in days, not hours." Tenki sighs as some rice flies over head, curtsy of Denki.

"But it tastes so good." Eijirou moans as he finishes yet another bowl of food.

"Don't expect any more pampering after today you understand?" Pixie-Bob sighs as she walks by with an empty tray in hand. If any thing that kind of comment gets the two even more into their food and Tenki groans. But deep down he does feel a little sentimental about it. His boyfriend was such a dork sometimes.

"You know. The food is kind of whatever." Minoru points out as he stands beside the trash when Tenki goes to clean up.

"I wouldn't say that." Tenki pouts to the other.

"It means nothing when we're about to get to, well, you know." Tenki is at first confused by the grape's words. But then recalls how Mr. Aizawa mentioned baths were after dinner and the Pussycats stated the lodging had separated outdoor hot spring bathes. Immediately after piecing Minoru's words together he dumbs his garbage on him.

"Oops. Mistook you for the trash can, sorry Mineta. At least we're about to get washed up yeah?" Tenki puts on a fake smile that could rival one of Katsuki's. It seems then Minoru came to a realization of his own. He is quick to bring up a pointing finger.

"Y-You stay away from me man! I-I need to find Mr. Aizawa, y-you c-can't bathe with us! Ah!" Minoru runs off squealing and Tenki just shakes his head.

"I'm not like you, pervert." He huffs and finishes properly cleaning up. By the time the bathes are open, Tenki is the first to go in. He's settled into the hot water with a towel over his head when other boys finally joins him. Izuku and Shouto make their way over with small smiles on their faces. Shouto just sticks his feet in with his towel over his lap while Izuku gets into the water in a manner like Tenki. As the steam filtered about Tenki had to admit his vision wasn't at its peak. Most things grew blurry, but he could still make out every thing well enough.

"Yo Tenki, Midoriya, Todoroki." Eijirou just about jumped into the water, splashing the other three.

"Hey!" Tenki huffed as he wiped water from his face. Eijirou just laughs and goes to hang near the middle of the bathe. Tenki can't help but appreciate seeing the other's hair down, that much was easy enough for him to make out. Soon enough the rest of the boys filtered in. Mashirao and Denki played a bit near one end while most relaxed against the poolside. Though it didn't take very long for Minoru to stare at the wooden divider fence that separated the bathes. The grape slowly makes his way to putting his ear against the wood and shuts his eyes.

"Yes, yes. They are really over there. Seems like boys and girls don't have different bath times these days. We just might have an accident here, yes, an accident." Minoru starts to chuckle in a low and creepy manner that puts all the other boys on edge.

"Stop that at once Mineta!" Tenya shouts.

"Somebody stop him!" Tenki groans and readies to stop the other himself, but it seems Minoru is quicker than he's been given credit for. The tiny teen is already two-thirds of the way up the wall thanks to his quirk before Tenki can even get out of the water. However, in a surprise twist Kota suddenly appears from the top of the fence.

"Someone like you really wants to be a hero? Try learning how to be a good person first." And with that Minoru is pushed off the fence. No one bats an eye as the grape hits the ground.

"That's what he gets." Tenki sighs.

"I almost want to say he's getting worse." Eijirou comments with a shake of his head. Tenki hums and pats the other on the top of the head. Then too quick for reaction time, Kota is falling from the fence and there's a loud splash as Izuku goes to catch the boy.

"Shit Deku." Katsuki growls as water has gotten all over him.

"He's unconscious and his nose is bleeding." Izuku without a second thought turns on his heel and leaves the bathe.

"Damn he's quick." Eijirou smacks the ground with a fist.

"Let's just be glad he caught Kota in time." Tenki takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"We should finish in here." Shouto mutters.

"Right." Tenki can only nod in agreement. It turns out the faster they washed up and hit the hay the better as Mr. Aizawa warned they'd be getting up at 5:30am. Tenki shared a few goodnights before getting started on his much needed sleep.

There were dazed faces all around when Mr. Aizawa herded all his students outside.

"Morning kids. Today your real training begins. Ideally you've all grown strong, in mind, in body, in technique…" The teacher then tosses Katsuki a softball and a device all recognize from the first day of school. "705.2 meters, let's see how far you can throw it now." Katsuki snorts and moves to a better spot away from the crowd. He then winds up and chucks the ball with his signature explosion along with it.

"Go to hell!" It goes soaring through the sky and Mr. Aizawa holds up the distance reader. It reads 709.6. A smiles and claps falter for a moment.

"You may all be coming along, but for many of you your Quirks are still lacking in any area of growth. Starting today you will all train to improve your Quirks." Mr. Aizawa grins as he explains, "Learn to get creative, push your limits. Now this training will be harsh to the point you will all wish to be dead. So do your best to stay alive."

"...Haven't I kind of done that already?" Tenki murmurs to himself and is quick to shake his head. "Oh who cares. Training is training, and there can always be room for improvement."

"Heh, Plus Ultra." Mr. Aizawa ducks his head and goes to hang in the shade of the tree line.


	48. Chapter 48

"Operative types with maximum output levels need to raise their limits. Heteromorphic and Composite types need to further train those extra parts and appendages." Mr. Aizawa's words echo in each student as they are all branched off to do their training. Katsuki's gotten himself a giant pot full of water to shove his hands into. Shouto has something similar but was busy actually sitting in it with self made fire below it and ice creeping all around. Momo is making random object after object at a table where Rikidou is both lifting weights and stuffing his face. Hanta is just letting loose roll after roll of tape from his elbows. Minoru is making his scalp bleed from plucking balls from his head so much. Eijirou and Mashirao have teamed up so that Eijirou could take hits while Mashirao strengthen his tail. Denki's hooked himself up to a battery and off on a secluded little cliff. Tenki, a little bit at a loss of how to train himself in a more specialized manner, just paces about the whole scene; phasing through anyone or anything that crosses his path.

"What the? This looks like a scene right out of hell." A new voice gets Tenki to stop his pacing. It was Class 1-B and their teacher, Vlad King. Oh good, they were just in time to join in on this mess.

"Now that everyone is here we can put you into proper training groups." Mr. Aizawa leaves his shaded spot to shake hands with Vlad King.

"But altogether there is forty-one students. How can just you possibly watch us all and make sure everyone's training is going well?" Tenki easily recognizes Itsuka as the one speaking. Tenki's eyes start to sparkle as he sees just who is approaching from behind Class B.

"Rock on with these sparkling gazes!"

"We've come to lend a paw and help!"

"We've come from…somewhere…"

"Stingingly cute and catlike!"

" **Wild, Wild, Pussycats!** "

Tenki can't help but let out a cheer and clap for the Pussycats' entrance.

"Now then, here's what we all can do!" Ragdoll, the green haired, yellow clad Pussycat, puts a paw in the air to grab attention. "My Quirk is called Search. I know everything about anyone I lay eyes upon, up to one hundred people at a time! This includes weaknesses and location."

"My Earth Flow can create the purr-fect training environment for each of you." Pixie-Bob explains as she rolls a large ball of dirt in front of herself.

"And with my Telepath I can give each of you advice, all at once." Mandalay adds in.

"I'm here to kick and punch you all into shape." The brown clad Pussycat and final member Tiger gives brunt words that many a student shiver in fear to, "Now then, all you power-up types come with me!" If anything, all this seemed to do was single out Izuku. The poor boy gave a fleeting wave as he and Tiger went a bit aways from the everyone else.

"Well Midoriya certain won't have things easy." Tenki can only sigh as he pauses in his pacing.

"Don't go stopping now man." Tetsutetsu bounds over and goes to clap Tenki on the shoulder, but his hand falls right through him.

"Who said I was stopping?" Tenki chuckles a tad nervously. "Besides, shouldn't you get started on your own training?"

"Guess you got a point…Yo Kirishima I'm jumping in!" Tetsutetsu grins as he activates his Quirk and gets between Eijirou and Mashirao. With Tetsutetsu getting things going, other class B students start on their training. To Tenki's surprise, Monoma decides to walk right up to him; hand tucked under his chin and a thoughtful pout on his face.

"I…I have a proposal for you. To put things simply, I feel that it is beneficial that we fight one another." The blond moves his hand out from under his chin to extend it outward.

"What? You want to play tag?" Tenki perks up as the idea comes to mind, "You have to get better at dealing with an opponent that can avoid you, while I have to push my time limits and reaction time. And what's better than running about all of our crazy peers? Not to mention you can get a feel for everybody's Quirks in passing." Monoma's hand seems to wilt a bit as Tenki speaks his mind.

"That's better than what I thought…" He grumbles which Tenki can assume he wasn't supposed to hear. Nevertheless, Monoma shakes his head and gives a smile. "To arms then." With the game afoot, Tenki turns on his heels and darts off.

"Hey!" Monoma shouts as he scrambles for a moment to give proper chase. Unfortunately, the game of super tag doesn't meet expectations as Monoma lags behind and has a lot of difficulty skirting the other students. At one point Tenki pauses to catch his breath and watch as Monoma gets accidentally hit in the head by a stray rock of Ochako's.

"Hmm, he's a lot of talk and can rally a group, but his solo skills kind of lack." Tenki huffs.

 _'_ ** _Don't be afraid to ask comrades for help. You never know what situations you all will come to meet with and who will arrive on scene alongside you! Plus there's no need to train in lonesome if you feel like having others is beneficial_** _._ ** _'_** Mandalay announces and when Tenki looks her way she gives a wave. With the advice Monoma stops to think. He looks around and rubs at his chin.

"I know your thinking face Monoma." Itsuka smiles as she walks up to the blond. She was off doing something on her own, but it would seem she's taking Mandalay's words to heart. "What are you up to?"

"Doing a 'Capture a Villain on the Run' exercise with Koizumi." Monoma answers with a shrug of shoulders.

"Sounds fun! Can I help?" Itsuka giggles.

"Maybe you can." Monoma grins. Tenki himself can't help but smile as he watches the interaction. At least until someone hits him.

"Oops, sorry Koizumi!" Leave it to be an unseen Tooru.

"It's alright. Say Hagakure, want to join in on my game of super tag?" Tenki snickers as a new idea comes to him.

"Fun! What do you need me to do?" The sound of Tooru's hands clapping is quiet reassuring.

"Right now Monoma and Kendo from Class B are playing, let's show them what happens when Invisible Girl and Phantasm team-up."

"Ohhh! We can mess with them real good! And I'm sure Monoma catching my Quirk will be a learning experience for him too." Tooru squeals.

"My thoughts exactly." Tenki nods and holds up his hand. Tooru gets the gesture and lands a nice high five.


	49. Chapter 49

The game of tag got pretty wild. Monoma got super flustered when he ran into Tooru and could not figure out her Quirk at first. Itsuka got into the game almost as much as the invisible girl and was able to catch Tenki off guard enough times for him to have to chase for a tag back. The training turned out really fun and at one point Mr. Aizawa did break them up to work on other things. Tenki wouldn't be forgetting Monoma's facial expression for a good time to come. When the time rolled around four in the evening Mandalay made sure to inform everyone to come to a stop in whatever they were doing.

"Dinner time! Man I'm starving." Eijirou is quick to complain as he walks alongside Tenki to wherever Ragdoll was leading all the students.

"I could use a good meal myself." Tenki chuckles a bit as he weakly pats Eijirou on the shoulder.

"Man, you look a little worse for wear." Eijirou snorts as he looks the brunet over.

"You're one to talk." Tenki sticks his tongue out, "Ojiro and Tetsutetsu didn't go easy on you."

"…Point taken." Eijirou puts on a smile and runs a hand through his hair.

"As I'm sure some of you remember, we told you no more pampering! So for dinner today you all get to make your own! Hope you know how to make curry!" Pixie-Bob is trying hard not to snicker as she presents all kinds of raw ingredients to the students.

"What? No way!" Eijirou groans.

"Should have seen this coming." Shouto chimes in and shakes his head.

"Yes. This actually makes sense as well." Tenya is scratching at his chin as he talks, "In times of disaster and evacuation, someone needs to fill the bellies and soothe the souls of fatigued citizens. Alas U.A. never misses a teaching opportunity! Let's make the tastiest curry in the world everyone!" Tenya is met with weak cheers and he seems to take that as a victory in itself.

"Well let's get to work." Tenki hums as he goes to gather ingredients as Eijirou gathers up some classmates so they could work together. Shouto gets a pot to a boil, Tenki and Katsuki chop up veggies, Mina and Ochako excitedly cheer on classmates, Kyouka works on the rice, and Momo oversees and gets to do the finishing touches. In the end the curry they put together was mediocre, but no one seemed to care as the food was gratefully eaten. From Class 1-A it would seem Eijirou, Denki, and Momo were eating up most of the meal.

"Man you sure can pack food away Yao." Hanta comments as he shovels in a spoonful.

"Yes." Although she was taking more refined bites, she had many plates stacked beside her, "My Quirk converts my body fat into a variety of atoms so the more I store up, the more I can produce."

"Sounds sort of like poop." Hanta just blurts out. Immediately he's punched so hard by Kyouka from across the table he falls over and poor Momo runs to the bushes and hides in her hands.

"Goodness Sero you don't just say that to people." Tenki groans.

"You got that right! How rude and disgusting!" Kyouka shouts.

"…I think I'm done." Ochako sighs and pushes her plate away from her. Tenki can't help but notice that she's watching Izuku walk away from the group, curry in hand.

"I believe he wished to find Kota and speak with him." Shouto comments and gets Tenki to turn his way.

"Oh." Tenki nods, unsure how else to really reply.

"You know I'm kind of worried about what Mr. Aizawa has planned." Eijirou finally pauses in eating to start up a conversation.

"What do you mean? I'm sure this whole week will be just pushes ourselves over and over again through training." Mina questions.

"I meant for us stuck in the remedial lessons. If regular training is this tough, what's the extra stuff gonna be like?" Eijirou pouts and flicks some rice off his plate.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Mina winces in sympathy.

"Only cause you got lucky enough to pass your exam." Denki whines.

"Hey!" Mina slams a hand on the table, leaving a small burn mark from her acid.

"Luck had nothing to do with it! Koizumi may have made the plan but we all did our part and had our own inputs." Tooru comes over and starts pulling at Denki's cheeks.

"It's just not cool." Denki huffs as he rubs at his now sore cheeks.

"Come now, we've had a stressful day, let's not push each others buttons." Tenki tries to reason as he starts to help clean up.

"You have issues then fight one another in training tomorrow." Shouto adds in.

"I don't think that'll help." Tenki frowns at the suggestion.

"I don't know, maybe it will. I'll see you on the battlefield tomorrow _Pikachu_." Mina huffs and sticks her tongue out.

" _Pikachu!_ Seriously? You too?" Denki jumps to his feet and turns his back to everyone. Tenki sends a small glare Eijirou's way.

"She must have heard me call him that earlier." Eijirou nervously chuckles.

"This arguing needs to come to a end." Tenya walks over to their table hands out in front of him, "We need to properly clean up our stations and tables."

"We were working on that. Thank you Ida." Tenki shows the plates in his hands for emphasis.

"Good." Tenya nods and goes on to assist in the clean up. Just as things were almost done, Mr. Aizawa wanders over.

"Kirishima, Satou, Shouji, Kaminari, Sero." The teacher calls over all the chatter.

"Try not to die." Tenki whispers to Eijirou before the red head nervously walks over to Mr. Aizawa. Once all the called students were together Mr. Aizawa took a deep breath and sighed.

"Remedial lessons start now. You will meet me in the makeshift classroom will notebooks and pencils. Go get your things."

"Yes sir!" The group all nodded their heads and ran off.

"As for everyone else take your bathes and get to bed!" Ragdoll shouts in passing as she heads back to the lodge.

"I see." Tenki hums as he gets moving.

"See what?" Shouto questions when he gets beside the brunet.

"Well everything is on a schedule here. To fill in for remedial lessons they must cut into the sleep schedule. I'll bet they will all be tired in the morning." Tenki sighs.

"That does make sense." Shouto murmurs and drops his gaze to the floor.

"Mr. Aizawa did say this camp wasn't supposed to be easy." Tenki nudges Shouto with his arm and puts on a smile.

"Right." Shouto nods and turns to watch Izuku as he runs up.

"Sorry, I kinda ditched you guys huh?" The green haired boy nervously laughs and scratches at the back of his head.

"I'm sure you had a good reason for it. Don't fret about it." Tenki pats Izuku on the shoulder in hopes it'll calm him.

"Thank you!" Izuku smiles and nods his head.

"Thankfully Miss Pixie-Bob has taken my advice about dealing with Mineta due to the situation we had yesterday. He will be bathing separately from everyone else." Tenya jogs over to explain this new bit of information.

"I can't be any more thankful." Tenki releases a sigh he didn't know he was holding onto.

"Agreed." Shouto huffs.

"Let's not be late now. Come on." Tenya continues to jog off.

"He's certainly got energy to spare." Tenki points out.

"He's being a good example, so let's follow it and get going." Izuku chuckles and gets into faster pace. With smiles all around, the boys head off to the springs.


	50. Chapter 50

Come morning time, Tenki was almost sad to see that he was right about the students that had to take remedial lessons. With the wake up time at 5:30am once again it was hard on most, but to have gotten even less sleep…

"Ten, help me!" Eijirou's whining; his eyes scrunched shut and face buried in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"If Mr. Aizawa or even Vlad King catch you trying to take a nap you will come to regret it." Tenki sighs but makes no motion to push the red head off. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that Ragdoll is already ratting you out."

"Mhmm, you are pretty." Eijirou snorts softly as he's practically half asleep.

"Eijirou!" Tenki groans and leans his head against Eijirou's. "You're such an idiot." He goes on to hiss under his breath. Looking around Tenki tries to see what everyone went to start their training with. Mr. Aizawa had wanted everyone to change things up from what they were doing yesterday. That leaves Tenki at a loss on what to do. Though he figured maybe to just brawl with Eijirou as they had done before exams; but where was the challenge in that? Whether fortunate or not, it would seem Tiger had his eyes on the pair and was coming over.

"For what reason are you two slacking off for?" Tiger huffs as he stands tall in front of the pair.

"Sir!" Tenki squeaks, not to sure how to reply. All the while Eijirou's gone and dozed off.

"Thinking you can just skip out on training are you?" Tiger brings his paws up with a glint in his eyes.

"No that's not it." Tenki shakes his head and waves his hands.

"Well," Ragdoll bounds over and taps Tiger on the shoulder, "From the looks of things we a nervous kitten and a sleepy kitten. Shall we teach them a thing or two Tiger?"

"My thoughts exactly Ragdoll." Tiger grins and nods to his teammate.

"Come on Eijirou!" Tenki hisses as he tries to shove the other boy in an attempt to wake him. Too bad for him it seems that Eijirou is rooted in place. "Geez…"

"Tenki Koizumi, a boy whose Quirk allows him to pass through all kinds of objects. Doesn't do too well when water is involved and whose Quirk can only be used for so long. Not the strongest, but can make due in a fight." Ragdoll giggles as she carries on, "And Eijirou Kirishima, a hardening Quirk that makes him as hard as rock. Has a nasty weak point under the chin and poor mobility as hardening hinders most movements. What do you think Tiger, sound like good kids to whip into shape?"

"Certainly sounds interesting." Tiger pounds a fist into his other hand and practically purrs. Tenki can't help but gulp.

"Then let's start!" Ragdoll throws a hand into the air before she turns on her heels and darts off. Tiger let's out a small laugh as he rushes over to the pair. Tenki yelps and squeezes Eijirou's arm. With eyes scrunched tightly closed he focuses his Quirk over them both and Tiger's claws go right through them.

"You can't keep this up forever." Tiger huffs as he circles the pair, "Either you need to work harder at utilizing your Quirk on others or you need to learn how to handle yourself without your Quirk in use." Tenki can only frown as he takes in the Pro Hero's words. But without missing a beat, Tiger comes at them again. This time Tenki pulls at the red head and just maneuvers them out of the way. The sudden tug finally got Eijirou to rouse awake and he blinks wearily at Tiger.

"Ah!" He reals back in realization.

"Nap time is over." Tiger huffs and readies his claws once more.

"…Bring it on." Eijirou puts his own hands up and activates his Quirk over them. All tiredness seemingly dispersed from his body.

"Eijirou, Tiger can wrap his arms or even his whole body around you like a snake. This won't be an easy back and forth brawl." Tenki pouts as he puts a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Then that makes for good practice. Besides you got my back don't you?" Eijirou just gives one of his big smiles. Tiger doesn't just stand around to let the boys talk, he's ready to get this training into full swing. Just as Tenki had warned, Tiger goes to put his arms around Eijirou. Though Tenki just helps him through them and Eijirou tries to retaliate with some punches. Tiger is quick on his feet and avoids the blows. Not one to take a minute to think things through, Eijirou just kept going for Tiger; attacks being nimbly dodged left and right.

"If you just keep doing the same thing over and over you will just wear yourself out, just like your practical exam." Tiger huffs as he gets behind Eijirou and pushes him to the dirt.

"And you think too hard on what to do. You need to brave up and get into fights every now and again." Ragdoll comes from behind Tenki, giving him a spook. In getting away from her, Tenki came to noticed that the hero had a big bucket in her paws.

"Now stand still, I'd hate to get myself wet too!" Ragdoll grins as she bounds over and turns the bucket upside down. Water came rushing out of it and drenched poor Tenki. With wide-eyes he can only stare at Ragdoll in surprise. The yellow Pussycat then switches places with Tiger; she gets into a quicker paced fight with Eijirou while Tiger proceeds to hold Tenki "hostage".

"Tenki!" Eijirou shouts in between grunts as Ragdoll smacks him around.

"What will you do now Kirishima? Run for help, leaving your partner to the both of us for who knows how long? Try and fight us both off, with the possibility of getting him free?" Ragdoll questions with a tease-like tone in her voice. Eijirou frowns, honestly trying to think about what to do, only to get a punch in the face. The red head lays in the dirt and rubs at his cheek. Ragdoll stands tall with her hands on her hips and Tiger just keeps his eyes on Tenki whose trying to wiggle free.

"Welcome to an impossible situation. No matter what you choose there will be bad consequences." Ragdoll stretches her arms over her head as she lectures. "There may be some un-thought-of variables, but you are still in a bind." After she finishes speaking, Tiger lets Tenki free.

"Go work on some strength training. Perhaps go to Midoriya for assistance. Don't go picking a fight. Just work on your muscles in exercise." Tenki bows his head to the hero, the wet droplets dropping from his hair making the situation really sink in.

"Yes sir." The brunet makes sure to respond verbally to the hero.

"As for you," Ragdoll smiles and helps Eijirou out of the dirt, "I know your brain-dead from all the extra studying Eraserhead is putting you through, but you need to practice seeing the big picture of situations. Try talking to Yaoyorozu."

"Yes ma'am." Eijirou scrambles to his feet and is sure to give the hero a proper bow of respect.

"Work hard, dinner will be in a couple of hours. You will be making veggie stew tonight." Ragdoll gives a wave as the boys walk off to follow the two Pussycats' advice.


	51. Chapter 51

Tenki actually had a good time working with Izuku. Apparently, despite his strong Quirk, the curly-haired boy had a really good concept of how to strengthen his body in a regular-person type way. He babbled on about calorie intake and doing little things like lifting weights or doing sit-ups. He even went a little off track with how they didn't have the same time frame or workspace as he had for his training for the U.A. entrance exam. Tenki didn't mind Izuku's tangent though as it was interesting to hear.

"Oh, sorry again about my muttering. It's not easy to stop." Izuku nervously chuckles as he and Tenki work on gathering firewood for dinner. They figured Shouto could work on other things then just keeping pots warm and no one dared ask Katsuki to not put the ingredients together; the blond seemed to take pride in his cooking skills after all.

"There's no need for you to stop. It's something that makes you, you." Tenki shakes his head. For such a brave future hero, Izuku certainly could be a nervous wreck.

"My mom says that too." Izuku smiles warmly as he most likely thinks of her.

"She's right though." Tenki chuckles and bends down to pick up some decent looking logs.

"Thanks, it's nice to hear from others sometimes. Now make sure you don't carry too much. It's good to push yourself, but you won't get anywhere if you push too far." Izuku takes some of the wood in his arms and puts it in Tenki's.

"Right." Tenki nods as he makes sure the wood in his arms were balanced, "I think this is enough for now. Let's get back." Izuku agrees and the two get back to their classmates.

"Took you two long enough." Katsuki grunts as the firewood is lit.

"Oh leave them be Bakugou." Denki whines, "Say did I cut these yams right?"

"They look like shit! How many times do I have to show you that you have to hold the knife a certain way." Katsuki grumbles as he walks off to show Denki how to properly cut veggies, again. Tenki and Izuku turn to each other with whispered giggles. The rest of dinner went much like the night before. Some training talk, some silly banter, everyone in a seemingly peaceful manner. But leave it to Pixie-Bob to stir things up.

"Say kiddos! Tonight we've got something super fun planned! Hope you like pitting class against class!" She had began.

"Yes!" Monoma stands and shouts excitedly, though is quickly reined in by Itsuka.

"It's time for a class versus class test of courage!" Pixie-Bob claps her paws together with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yo! That sounds so cool!" Eijirou is quick to jump from his seat.

"Actually, I hate to break this to you, but the remedial students are coming with me. Tonights lessons start right now." Mr. Aizawa sighs and starts to ready his capture weapon; knowing these kids won't be coming so easily.

"No way! Not fair!" Denki cries out.

"Man!" Eijirou also whines.

"No! I can't go without seeing class A's downfall!" Monoma seems to go up to Pixie-Bob with a pleading face. Tenki can't help but hold in a chuckle, it was nice to see that class 1-B at least had one issue child.

"I'll tell you how things go later I guess." Tenki turns away from the blond to give a pat to Eijirou on the shoulder. Luckily for Mr. Aizawa, the only students he has to forcibly round up are Denki, Hanta, and Rikidou. Eijirou and Mezou, though with obviously upset faces, follow willingly. Vlad King had to pick up his own student and walk off with him.

"Anyway!" Pixie-Bob demands attention on her once more, "Here's how things will be going down. Class B gets to be on the offensive first. Class A will go into the forest in teams of two, with one team heading in every three minutes. Within the forest is a halfway point with name cards. Each student is to take their own name and head back here. The scarers cannot make direct contact, but will be using their Quirks to startle you the best they can."

"Which means get creative! Whichever class gets the other to wet their pants more wins!" Ragdoll adds in with a flashy little jump over her teammates.

"I see!" Tenya certainly is excited all of a sudden, "This is an opportunity to work on our ingenuity through completion, as well as a chance for us to broaden the utility of our Quirks!"

"I have a quick question." Izuku murmurs. "Are teams going to be set up at random?"

"Yes they will." Mandalay answers, "Everyone is class A, come up and draw numbers. Meanwhile, class B you may head into the forest and get ready." Class B students cheer as they walk off while class A students line up to find out their fates. At first glance the teams seem a bit wild; Fumikage and Tenki, Katsuki and Shouto, Kyouka and Tooru, Ochako and Tsuyu, Mashirao and Minoru, Momo and Yuuga, Tenya and Kouji, and lastly there's Izuku and Mina.

"Shit, hey Tail switch with me!" Katsuki is quick to try and part with Shouto.

"W-Why me?" Mashirao waves his hands in uncertainty.

"No, no, no. We can't have any substitutions." Ragdoll emphasizes her words with a wagging finger.

"Okay, so team 1 you're up." Pixie-Bob leads the way to the entrance they will be using.

"What a mad banquet of darkness." Fumikage grumbles.

"For some reason I thought this kind of thing would be right up your alley Tokoyami." Tenki nervously chuckles.

"…Let us carry on." Fumikage starts walking.

"Right." Tenki quickly nods and follows after his peer. The first few moments in the woods are uneventful.

"Are they deeper in?" Tenki questions as he looks around for any signs of the Class B students.

"Perhaps." Fumikage responds while not moving his gaze from the path ahead.

"…How's training with Dark Shadow going? I've heard plenty of shouting coming from your little training cave." Tenki decides to put his hands in his pockets and tries to stay shoulder-to-shoulder with his classmate. He saw no reason to get sucked into this test seeing as he didn't think any of Class B had Quirks worth startling over. Besides, Class B must be trying to think of something special just for them because they have yet to see anyone; but there has been startled shouts from somewhere behind them.

"It's going fine. Though it feels that the stronger he gets from the training relays how I've yet to properly train myself. It's like walking a step forward, but being pulled back two." Fumikage sighs and stops walking to take a moment and shut his eyes.

"Perhaps you just need to think of some kind of fail safe?" Tenki turns to watch a tree that's being rustled. "So much darkness, although makes you stronger, as you've said, it can also be too much at times. Though I doubt you can just carry a flashlight around and go 'problem solved'." Fumikage nods his head. He then surveys the area.

"We must be reaching the halfway point. Where are our supposed scarers?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Tenki sighs and scratches at the back of his head. Fumikage snorts and shakes his head.

"Oh? I don't recall anyone having a Quirk that involves mist?" Tenki tenses up as he sees white mist creep out from the bushes.

"Let's move." Fumikage gets started on a run to avoid the oncoming mist.

"Agreed." Tenki is quick to follow after his partner.


	52. Chapter 52

For the most part Fumikage and Tenki were able to stay ahead of the strange mist. It was ever creeping behind them however.

"Boo!" Ragdoll suddenly jumps out from behind a table that was set up with name cards.

"Ragdoll!" Tenki shouts.

"Hehe, scared ya!" Ragdoll giggles, but when she notices that Tenki's face remains downtrodden she turns more serious. "Is something wrong?"

"There's a mist spewing about the woods. That wouldn't be your doing would it?" Fumikage questions.

"That's not…" Ragdoll frowns and looks around. "Run. We have uninvited guests. Get back to the others, or at least Mandalay."

"Got it!" Tenki gulps, but nods to the pro hero.

"We'll warn anyone else we come across." Fumikage adds in.

"Good." Ragdoll starts to head down the trail the boys had just come from.

"We have villains!" Tenki shouts as he and Fumikage jog down the exit path. A couple of class B students poke their heads out from the bushes with looks that read in disbelief. They were quick to realize the seriousness though and ditched their hiding spots; especially when Mandalay's warning blared out.

 ** _'_** ** _We're under attack by two villains! There may be more out there! All those who can should get back to camp at once! Do not engage the enemy, please retreat!'_**

"We better be careful." Tenki shakes his head as he tries to shake off the fear creeping up on him. Fumikage only gives a small grunt and a nod. As they continue on Tenki gets the sense that someone is behind him. In a quick move he turns around and brings up fists.

"Who's there?" He questions.

"It's just me!" Ochako comes running up before raising her hands in surrender and gives a big pout.

"Uraraka? What happened to Tsuyu, weren't you with her?" As Tenki asks he notices his own partner tense up.

"I don't know we got separated…" Ochako's frown seems to deepen and she looks behind her for just a moment.

"And you just leave her behind?" Fumikage growls in way that gets Ochako to flinch. Tenki wants to scold his partner for scaring their classmate, but as he makes note of Ochako's clothing he shuts his mouth. What she's wearing is not what she was in back at dinner.

"Tokoyami…" Tenki starts as he takes a couple of steps backwards. He gets an angry snap in reply.

"What?"

"We probably should keep moving, their might be villains coming after us remember?"

"You're so right!" Ochako smiles in a way that doesn't suit her at all.

"But what about Tsuyu? We have to go look for her!" Fumikage still looks at Ochako in rage.

"I think she's fine." Tenki tries to think about how to drop a hint to his partner that they were in danger right now, "I'd be a little more worried about ourselves right now."

"I hadn't taken you for a selfish person. Guess I was wrong." Fumikage huffs and starts to make his way closer to Ochako; most likely to go back from where they came to look for their classmate.

"Come on guys, don't fight." Ochako puts a finger up to her lips and sways a bit on her heels.

"Argh!" Tenki groans and runs at Fumikage, "Don't go near her!" In a flash 'Ochako' suddenly pulls a knife from her cardigan sleeve and aims right for Fumikage's neck. With his momentum, Tenki was able to push Fumikage aside, but gets a decent slash to the right side of his jaw. He and Fumikage lay in the dirt as 'Ochako' begins to manically laugh.

"Darnit! I thought this ruse would work. Figured you'd know what a pretty girl is wearing though." She giggles and shrugs her shoulders. 'Ochako' seems to dissipate for a moment and a new girl stands in her place. Blond hair tied up into twin messy buns and a sinister grin splits on her true face. "My name's Toga! What's yours?"

"Crap." Fumikage hisses as he Tenki scramble back to their feet. The newly reveled Toga twirls her knife around before going into the tree line. There's shuffling noises before she hops back into view; some contraption now strung to her back and packs of more knives tied to her legs.

"We got to keep moving." Tenki states as he wipes away some of the blood on his chin.

"What about Uraraka and Tsuyu?" Fumikage growls.

"Tsu-Tsu and Rara? They ran off, but you two seemed way more fun then them." Toga grins and brings her hands up to her cheeks as they start to turn red. "They were so cute you know? I can't wait till I see them again. Hehe, ribbit." She then puts her hands out in front of her in the same manner that Tsuyu usually does.

"Quit mocking us you bitch." Fumikage's hands curl into fists; Tenki is unsure he's ever seen him so angry.

"Hey now, that's not very friendly of you Mister Birdie. I just want to play!" Toga whines and stamps her feet a bit. And before the boys now it she charges at them again. This time though, Tenki is more prepared for her. He let's her knife fly through him and he grabs her by the arm. Twisting it slightly he goes to throw her towards the trees. Toga just grunts as she lands on her feet.

"Oh, you're stronger than you look." She giggles as she pats dirt off of her skirt.

"She's just toying with us." Fumikage grabs Tenki by the shoulder and squeezes slightly.

"No." Toga shakes her head and pouts. "This would be toying with you." She gives a wink before activating her Quirk again. This time she makes herself look like Tsuyu. "I had nicked Tsu-Tsu right on the tongue, she was so adamant about Rara running back to the adults."

"How dare you!" Fumikage shouts and his grip tightens. Toga just cocks her head and puts a finger up to her mouth; looking way too much like Tsuyu when she's thinking.

 ** _'_** ** _Eraserhead says: class A and B you may now fight back!'_**

An explosion suddenly rings out from somewhere nearby and Fumikage lets out a roar.

"Tokoyami don't!" Tenki's world seems to go in slow motion as he watches Fumikage charge at Toga. The villain returns to her regular self and smiles wide as Dark Shadow slowly begins to spill out.


	53. Chapter 53

With it being the middle of the night, the amount of light was very minimal, add that to Fumikage's emotional state and you get a very bad situation to release Dark Shadow. But the sentient Quirk is let loose and he practically takes over Fumikage's body. Dark Shadow grows large and his claws swipe at Toga.

"Somebody's angry." Toga frowns a little as she keeps dodging Dark Shadow's attacks.

"Tokoyami!" Tenki calls out, unsure what to do. He wasn't sure the other could control himself at this amount of strength, he needed to find a strong light source and fast. Fumikage groans as he struggles against his own Quirk.

"K-Koizumi, run!" Fumikage barely gets out his warning. One of Dark Shadow's claws suddenly stop going after Toga. The next thing Tenki knows he's getting slammed against a tree. He coughs and wheezes as Dark Shadow pins him.

"Oh geez…" Toga's attitude deflates. With her knives ineffective against Dark Shadow the situation no longer is going her way. "Maybe we can have playtime another time." Tenki notices her wave before running off. Dark Shadow smashes some trees as he goes after her, but she gets away. With him slightly distracted Tenki phases through the tree and takes a breather behind it. Though he doesn't get long as Dark Shadow's grip snaps the tree.

"I-I need to find B-Bakugou or Shouto." Tenki pants as takes a look back at Fumikage. The other boy has tears in his eyes and Dark Shadow continues to wreck havoc against the woods. "But how can I just leave him behind." Tenki hunkers down in way that makes his head lay between his knees. For a moment he's lost in thought, watching his blood slowly make a small puddle underneath him.

"Koizumi, I-I don't know where you a-are…but please r-run, find others, t-try to save them." Fumikage groans as he puts his own hands against his head. It would seem with no person in slight Dark Shadow calms, but just the sound of wind brushing against trees leaves gets him to snap again.

"But how can I just leave you behind?" Tenki cries out and quickly moves to a new hiding spot as Dark Shadow's claws clamp down where he just was.

"N-No!" Fumikage gasps as he notices Tenki's blood on one of the claw tips.

"I'm okay! That was just from my chin cut remember? You haven't hurt me! You can get back in control! It's okay!" Tenki exclaims as he dodges another Dark Shadow attack. As he catches his breath again Tenki gets back to thinking, and an idea does come to him. Katsuki and Shouto were partners, meaning wherever they are they should be together. Both can produce their own kind of light which can combat Dark Shadow. And if that earlier explosion is anything to go by, they aren't too far off.

"Tokoyami!" Tenki calls out, "Bakugou and Shouto aren't too far away! Maybe I can lure Dark Shadow towards them."

"…It's worth a try." Fumikage grumbles as he takes a couple of heavy steps. Now with a goal in mind, Tenki gets out of his hiding spot and stares down Dark Shadow.

"Come and catch me if you can." He calls out hoping it's helpful and makes a run for it. Tenki can hear crashes and some shrieks from behind but he knows not to look back. Aside from the noises Dark Shadow was making Tenki could hear the 'booms' from Katsuki's Quirk and they were getting louder. Another good sign that he was getting close to his classmates was a chill in the air; Shouto had to be using his ice.

"Bakugou! Shouto!" Tenki shouts, hoping that they were within earshot. To Tenki's horror a figure clad in black drops down before him.

"Flesh…what sweet smelling flesh." The villain cocks his head, his pulled open mouth creating a copious amount of drool. Tenki freezes in place, this villain gave off a dreadful feeling and was definitely way more dangerous than the Toga girl.

"Koizumi!" Shouto's voice breaks Tenki from his trance and a wall of ice suddenly comes up from between him and the villain; causing the villain to slam into as he had jumped to attack.

"Shouto!" Tenki gasps in slight relief and looks over to his friend. He notices that Shouto has a class B student unconscious on his back.

"The villain's Quirk appears to run along the lines of changing the size of his teeth. He's extremely dangerous, from what I recall he's an escaped convict known as Moonfish. Bakugou and I have barely been able to keep him at bay." Shouto groans as he readjusts his rescue.

"And I can't give him a damn full blast because of that gas another villain had seep through the forest. Where we are now is fine but any farther out could ignite that gas." Katsuki hisses as glares at Moonfish; whose currently using his teeth to gnash the ice.

"What are you doing here? Where's Tokoyami?" Shouto goes on to ask.

"That's the thing…" Tenki turns back to where he had come from. "Dark Shadow is out of control. I was hoping you two could help…but I didn't think you were up against such a problematic opponent."

"Shit." Katsuki groans and wipes a hand down his face. The boys then all move to put some distance between them and the villain.

"My ice won't last much longer, and I'm getting at my limit." Shouto sighs as he leans a shoulder against a tree. Spots of frost evident on his shoulder and slowly making its way to the tree's bark.

"Tsk." Katsuki sneers, but makes no other comment.

"Silly little children…" Moonfish makes a noise akin to laughing as he creeps towards them.

"Damn bastard, we can't shake him." Katsuki growls, readying his hands for the offensive. However, the sound of trees being torn from their roots catches everyones attention. Dark Shadow, along with the unwilling Fumikage make a clearing for themselves. The enraged Quirk shrieks and raises its claws towards Tenki and the other boys.

"No." Moonfish huffs, "Only I may injure them." Dark Shadow then turns towards the villain. With his focus now on Fumikage, Tenki tries to put this situation in their favor. Dark Shadow answers that on his own as when Moonfish attacks, the Quirk just shatters the teeth and knocks the villain away.

"It seems that Moonfish is incompatible in fighting Dark Shadow. I hate to see Tokoyami suffer for so long, but maybe this can work out?" Tenki grabs the sides of his head, "No that's a horrible way to think."

"It might be our only hope for now." Shouto frowns and keeps a wary eye on Fumikage. Moonfish has gotten back to his feet and roars in anger. Dark Shadow pays no mind as he takes the villain into his claws. Moonfish tries to bite down on the Quirk, but it does him no good. After giving the villain a tight squeeze, Dark Shadow drags the man through the dirt before violently throwing him. The villain destroys many trees and creates a rut in the ground from the throws strength and he ends up laid up against a fallen tree head down and feet limp in the air, clothes torn and blood speckled about.

"He knocked him out?" Tenki wonders out loud and is in no way going over to really check on the villain, even if that would technically be the proper thing to do.

"Good, now we can focus on getting the bird back in line." Katsuki rolls a shoulder and grins. Shouto nods in agreement and hands the class B student over to Tenki.

"Obviously don't go hurting him, but I guess all I can say is: 'light him up'." Tenki sighs and looks to see Fumikage getting down on one knee. Poor boy was tired, but things will be better soon enough.


	54. Chapter 54

Shouto and Katsuki turn to Dark Shadow and Fumikage with confidence in their eyes. Katsuki's hands spark and Shouto's left side lights. Somehow in sync without having to signal each other, they lunge towards Dark Shadow. The Quirk hisses and readies its claws, but he all but shrinks away as he's given an onslaught of flaming light. When Dark Shadow returns safely to Fumikage's body, the boy gives a weak thanks and falls over unconscious.

"With that finally over we should probably get to finding an adult." Tenki walks over with the class B student on his back.

"That'd be best." Shouto nods in agreement. The dual colored haired boy then carefully lifts up Fumikage and drapes him over a shoulder. When the boys readied to get moving there was shuffling amongst the bushes, Immediately, Katsuki readies his hands and pivots on his heels to face the source of the noise.

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku suddenly pops out of the bushes and falls to his face. He quickly gets to his feet however, and smiles as he notices no imminent dangers. A good look and one could tell Izuku has no current use of his arms. He's beat up; skin all kinds of colors and dried blood littered about.

"Midoriya…" Shouto pouts and drops his head.

"Fucking Deku, what the hell did you get into?" Katsuki grunts and puts his hands down.

"That doesn't matter right now. The villains are after you Kacchan!" Izuku shakes his head as he speaks.

"What?" Tenki's brows scrunch together as he tries to think of just why they were singling the blond out. Sure he seemed nasty, but do they really think he'd go with them? Or perhaps they were after his Quirk?

"Let them come." Katsuki rolls his eyes, as if the situation wasn't dire enough for him.

"Kacchan no!" Izuku whines.

"Can we just get back to the adults? Tokoyami and this guy are out cold, you're all beat up Midoriya, I'm at my Quirk's end thanks to avoiding Dark Shadow and two villains, and what better than getting back to them for safety and all that." Tenki sighs and gives the other's a pleading look.

"Whatever, but don't think I'm going along with this just because you said so." Katsuki goes forward, only for Izuku to run out in front of him. As Izuku smiles, Shouto takes a moment to pass Fumikage over to Katsuki and take off his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing half-and-half?" Katsuki growls. Shouto only rolls his eyes and proceeds to tear his shirt up in a way so that Izuku's arms could be placed in make-shift slings.

"Thank you Todoroki." Izuku nods his head to the other and gives a small smile, "Now I think it'd be best that while we move you're surrounded by us Kacchan. You are the target, don't make things easy for them." Katsuki growls at Izuku and looks ready to argue.

"Save your breath Bakugou, we all know how well you can handle yourself, let's just getting moving." Shouto shoves a shoulder against the blond's and takes back Fumikage, careful not to jostle him too much. Katsuki glares at Shouto and crosses his arms over his chest. Izuku gets close to his left side, Shouto takes the lead of the group, and Tenki remains in the back. The group finally gets moving towards the forest's exit. Along the way Fumikage regains enough consciousness to walk on his own and the boys run into Tsuyu and Ochako.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Fumikage weakly states as Tsuyu puts one of his arms over her shoulders.

"You certainly took things too far, ribbit. But I'm sure things could have been worse." Tsuyu gives him a small smile.

"Oh goodness Deku how are you still moving?" Ochako gasps as she looks over the beat-up boy.

"There's just been no time to stop and worry about it. But enough about me, Kacchan is the one in trouble right now…" Izuku goes on to fill the girls in on the situation. They both nod in understanding and take up places in surrounding Katsuki; to his dismay of course. It's then back to moving forward on their quiet little nature walk, however, it does not last very long. A strange wind breezes by and it makes Tenki stop walking.

"Koizumi? Everyone hold on." Izuku makes sure everyone else stops before turning back to the brunet.

"Tired?" Katsuki teases.

"It's not that, I just had a bad feeling…" Tenki looks up into the trees, someone was watching them, he just knew it. Ochako joins in on looking around, but notices nothing. The mysterious breezes picks up again and Tenki can feel something stick into his arm.

"Ah!" He gasps out in shock and the next thing he knows is he's up in the air. Someone was holding him by the waist. He wanted to escape, just phase away, but he couldn't…

"Kacchan?"

"Koizumi?"

Down below the group was looking around frantically. Tenki could see that Katsuki was no longer with them. Turning his head he sees his captor, a man in coat, mask, and top hat. In the man's gloved hand was a marble.

"Let me go." Tenki attempts to wiggle out the hold he was in, but it didn't get him anywhere.

"Now why would I do that?" The man shakes his head, "How lucky to have both of you together, certainly made my job easier. And just so you know, you have an experimental blocker drug in your system, I wouldn't struggle so much. Now then if you'd excuse me, ehem…" The villain stamps the tree branch he was on to get attention drawn his way.

"You!" Izuku growls and glares at the villain as soon as he's in sight.

"Wondering where you little friends are?" The villain chuckles and jostles Tenki a bit to emphasize his point, "One is here as you can see, such an interesting Quirk, the boss will be happy to have it." He then shows the marble in his other hand, "As for the other one, he was taken with my magic. Such a wasted potential on the Heroes' side. We're going to put him on a stage where he can really shine."

"Give them back!" Izuku screams and the sound just rings in Tenki's head. Slowly the brunet grows sleepy. He can barely keep his eyes open as Shouto starts up an ice attack.

"Seems that I have to do more running about than intended. So to the pocket you go." The villain puts the Katsuki marble away and moves Tenki to his other hand. As the villain's hand splays against his back, he completely looses his consciousness.


	55. Chapter 55

"Have you seen Tenki or Tokoyami? Where's Todoroki and Bakugou?" Eijirou would panically ask every classmate and peer that managed their way out of the woods.

"You're such a worry wort…" Kota grumbles into the red head's leg; the young boy was given to him by Mr. Aizawa to watch over. They were at current inside the classroom within the lodge, Mr. Aizawa had made it a safe place for the students and Vlad King was keeping guard. Anyone that scrambled out of the woods was brought in as quick and safely as possible.

"I'm sure they are fine, they can handle themselves if need be." Shouji states in an attempt to calm the red head.

"I know but…" Eijirou growls and clenches a hand hard enough that he even activates his Quirk. He just wants to slam his hand against the wall, but he wouldn't want to scare Kota; the kid was obviously spooked enough already. "Everyone is fighting so hard and we're just stuck here doing nothing."

"It's better than putting ourselves at risk. The less of us the pros have to worry about the more than can focus on fighting the villains." Tenya shakes his head, "Although I do understand your current feeling."

"The most we can do is keep this place from going to 'hell in a hand basket' like outside." Denki points behind him with a thumb towards a window. Outside it was clear to see Mandalay and Tiger fighting off two villains.

"Yeah…" Eijirou pouts and tries to relax himself. As he takes steadying breathes he cautiously pats Kota on the head. He already had an argument with Vlad King, Mr. Aizawa may have told them they could fight, but only in means of self-defense. Going out there just because he felt like he wasn't do enough where he was is nothing but selfish.

"Someone's coming." Tooru suddenly chimes and Eijirou looks towards the classroom door. Vlad King is also staring at the door, a hand up ready to open the door.

"Say wait that's not one of us!" Eijirou's eyes widen as the dark figure on the door's other side lifts a hand and flames begin to lick their body. The red head takes Kota into his arms protectively and jumps behind a table. Fires blow away the door and Vlad King is thrown back. Some of the students scramble to the back of the room and look on in horror.

"Isn't that the villain Mr. Aizawa already beat up?" Minoru cries out. The villain gives no words as he readies flames in his right hand. However, Vlad King is quick to get back to his feet and react.

"Too slow!" The teacher growls and slams the villain into the wall and pins him with hair Quirk, "You've got some nerve launching this reckless attack here. Don't get cocky."

"Woah." Eijirou watches the pro with a sparkle in his eyes. He thought his own teacher was quick, but Vlad King had him beat. "Man, Blood Control…he's so strong."

"That's our teacher for you." Monoma huffs proudly from where he was currently cowering.

"Why not get cocky?" The villain speaks up with a smirk plastered on his face, "You are playing right into our hands. The second you lost the initiative signaled your defeat. Each mess we make, one after the other, is shaking your trust. Soon that mistrust will spread like wildfire amongst society. Heh, your administration is so weak it couldn't stop us from abducting students."

"Abducting? Who?" Tenya speaks Eijirou's own worries out loud. Before the villain could spout more of his speech Mr. Aizawa flies in and kicks the villain in the head. Vlad King releases the villain and Mr. Aizawa keeps beating down the villain.

"Eraser?" Vlad King's eyes are wide as he watches his coworker get so violent.

"It's no use Vlad. This is just a fake attempting to get intel out of you." From underneath Mr. Aizawa's shoes all could see the villain became nothing but goop.

"What are you doing back here?" Vlad King questions.

"I had to give warning to the Pussycats, and I made an attempt to find the original, but I had no such luck. They are trying to keep us focused in one place with all these aggressive attacks." Mr. Aizawa replies.

"Well he did give away that they are after students…" Vlad King sighs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Aizawa! You have to let us help out!" Eijirou can't help but shout.

"Who knows who is left in the forest, we have to provide back-up." Denki also shouts.

"We've been over this." Tenya sighs to the pair.

"The answer is no!" Mr. Aizawa huffs, "In order to win, we need to make sure everyone stays safe. Vlad can you continue to stay here? I'm going out to get more of the students."

"No problem. Be quick." Vlad King nods in agreement and Mr. Aizawa darts back out of the building.

"Mr. King, is there anything you need us to do?" Shouji asks as he pushes away some of the rubble to a corner of the room.

"Stay put for one." Vlad King huffs and scratches at the side of his head. "Though the main goal is to get word out that we're under attack so that rescue workers can get everyone checked and out of here."

"The issue with that being none of us have any signal out here." Tooru emphasizes her point by flailing her phone around.

"There has to be another way then." Tenya puts a hand under his chin as he thinks.

"Say, can't you boost the signal or something Kaminari?" Eijirou asks the blond.

"No? I can charge phones but I have no idea how to use my Quirk as a booster." Denki's brows furrow as he replies.

"Isn't it worth a try though? It'll give us something to do." Eijirou sighs.

"There's a radio." Kota suddenly joins the conversation.

"Where?" Vlad King walks over and kneels down as he faces the young boy.

"I don't know if it'll still work after all this, but it's in a room next to the cafeteria." Kota ducks his head away from the teacher and squeezes Eijirou's hand.

"Would you be able to show some of the students the way?" Vlad King asks next. Kota nods.

"You'd let us go on our own?" Tenya appears honestly surprised.

"It's a risk willing to take. You won't be too far from me if necessary. Kaminari, Monoma, Kirishima, you three will accompany Kota to the radio." Vlad King points at each of the boys as he gets to his feet.

"Sir!" Monoma jumps to his feet and gets to Eijirou's side.

"I see," Tenya nods his head, "you might need Kaminari's electricity and Monoma's copying ability can add to that."

"Meanwhile this big guy can take hits to keep us safe if we get into any trouble." Denki chuckles as he smacks Eijirou on the shoulder.

"Tread carefully and go as fast as you can." Vlad King walks to the busted doorway and looks around for any danger.

"Let's get going." Monoma raises his head high as he takes the lead. Denki and Eijirou just let the blond do his thing as they followed behind. Kota was quiet as he walked hand-in-hand with Eijirou.

"Man this place is destroyed…" Denki comments as they pass through a barely recognizable cafeteria. It was busted up to the point that it was completely open to the outside. The group had paused as Kota watched his Aunt struggle with some scaly-looking villain.

"She'll be fine Kota, look, I don't even see any cuts or bruises on her." Eijirou puts on a smile for the boy.

"Come on, we promised to be quick." Monoma rolls his eyes, "You class A guys aren't too bright when it comes to urgency are you?"

"Now is not the time for that man." Eijirou huffs at the blond.

"We should get back to moving though." Denki puts his hand against both of the other boys' backs and gives them a push. With no other complications, the group makes it to the room Kota lead them to.

"There in the corner, I see something that looks like a radio." Denki claps his hands and runs over to the machine. It took some creative thinking but the boys get the radio running and send out a distress signal. As they waited for the rescue, the villains all but disappeared. Only three were located and arrested when the police arrived. Medical went through each student and Eijirou had the misfortune of hearing the tally. Out of forty-one students, fifteen were in critical condition, eleven hurt, and two missing. As for the adults, Pixie-Bob had a major head injury and Ragdoll was also counted amongst the missing.

"Kirishima…" The red head was spooked when Fumikage suddenly approached him.

"Tokoyami?" Eijirou had a bad feeling sink into the pit of his stomach; wasn't Tenki his partner during this ordeal?

"I…I'm so sorry…" Fumikage had bowed his head and his hands were clenched at his sides.

"For what? The villains did all this." Eijirou pouts as he speaks.

"Yes but…" Fumikage sighs and takes a deep breath, "I lost control of myself when villains attack Koizumi and I. He got hurt and wasted so much energy avoiding Dark Shadow's rampage. Perhaps if he wasn't so worn down he…"

"He what? Tokoyami? How hurt is he?" Eijirou interrupted as he panic bubbled up. Maybe the reason he hadn't found his boyfriend yet was because he was one of the critically injured?

"I don't know, he was taken along with Bakugou. The villain had drugged him as well and said something about wanting his Quirk." Fumikage finally gets to finish his explanation. Eijirou goes still as the words sink in.

"…Did you do your hardest to get him back?" Eijirou slowly asks.

"We all did…Midoriya, Todoroki, Tsuyu, Uraraka." Fumikage answers and finally looks up to meet Eijirou's eyes. Tears had started up in the red head eyes.

"Then you did what you could." The tears didn't take long to spill down his cheeks. Fumikage bowed his head once more as Eijirou cried. The two stayed in place until Mr. Aizawa gathered them up. The students not sent to the hospital got to go home. Though that night, Eijirou laid awake in bed as his thoughts ran wild. The two most important people in his life might be currently missing and in danger, but he could try and be there for his other friends for the time being. In the end he figured he should go visit Izuku at the hospital.


End file.
